A Winters Tail
by Gomylittlepony
Summary: Ever wonder what Hermione's life was like outside of Hogwarts? Well, here you go. A bunch of Harry Potter mixed with a ton of Percy Jackson. Enjoy!
1. The Begining

**A/N: Okay, so this is basically a story about Hermione's home life. It's a total crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, though not really shown until later chapters. Hopefully. If I get reviews… They encourage me! Oh, and I'm sorry about the whole Veteran thing. I'm going to pull that in later. Just keep it in the back of your head!**

Disclaimer:

I do NOT NOT NOT own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson nor am I Taylor Swift who wrote this amazing song! I love y'all! I also don't own Sir Cumference. DON'T SUE ME!

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
[From: . ]  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

Central Park had always been Hermione's favorite part of New York. Her daddy would take her there the moment he picked her up from day care, swooping her up into his arms and running down the street, laughing like a mad man. Well, he would have been laughing like a mad man except for the fact that he was surrounded by security guards and interns. He ran the most important publishing businesses on the east coast, was friends with the Dares, and some kind of bajillionare.

But to Hermione, none of it mattered. He was the smartest, most wonderful man in the world; why? Because he was hers. Her Papa, her daddy, and, as far as she was concerned, that was all he ever needed to be; he could have lived in a box and she still would have worshipped him. His stories of princesses and princes, witches and wizards, undying hate and true love. To her, he could do no wrong,

Even when he sent her away to summer camp on Long Island, he still wrote every day. So, when he took her to the park, it was like a field day. No one to bother him except other park parents. True, a security guard was always lurking in the shadows, but as long as he was unknown, Hermione thought nothing of it. Out of sight, out of mind, and all that. She was glad her dad had her Aunt Sally; she was one of the only people he would tell anything. Other than her mother, that is.

He was a retired war veteran, an ex-pilot with the repertoire of a general. They had met at boot camp and fallen instantly in love. She was a deprived Venezuelan with eyes like milk chocolate. He was a small town boy from Texas whose parents immigrated from Ireland and spent his day's acting out Shakespeare with his best friend, Sally Jackson.

Maria Javez was his glimmer of hope. Then, right before his deportation, they had decided to get married. It was what kept him going through that cold war. The moment he returned they were wed, only a few months after they decided to adopt. After searching and searching they turned up empty handed, no child seemed to fit them the way they wanted, the way they needed. And then the newlyweds struck gold. The found an orphanage on the outskirts of London, but strangely no one had heard of it.

When they finally got up the nerve to go, they found her, a two year old girl who could read. AT TWO! Instantly they were entranced, who could have ever imagined it? Her name was Hermione, a last unknown. The moment Andrew (Mr. Granger) heard it; he was brought back to his childhood filled with dramatic arts. The three people seemed to work perfectly together. Both parents swore never to leave again.

But, a year and a half ago, Maria had been deported to fight in the Middle East. She had only returned once for a week during that long period, barely getting back to her normal life before returning. By choice.

Hermione didn't understand why. Wasn't she happy here? Apparently neither did her father, since he moped about for a week after she went back. But either way, they'd adapted. A schedule had been in place and life returned to an eerie and awkward normal.

Each day went essentially like this,

7:30  
Wake up. Daddy comes rushing in, jumping onto her bed and swooping the blankets off her. "Good Morning my lovely Hermione!" he would always say in his perfect English accent. "Up you get! The sun waits for no man!" After a glare from Hermione, he would add with a sly smile "Or woman. Breakfast shall be on the patio in 5, and I suggest you be there. Otherwise," he would say with a smirk "the Harpies will come up and eat you! RARRRRRR!" Then she would shriek and hop up out of bed, while he darted downstairs.

7:32  
Panic. "Da-da-daddy! Wh-where's Mr. Snufflekins?" And Mr. Granger would dash back upstairs, and, like any good father, wipe away the tears and magically find whatever keepsake somewhere deep under the covers.

7:42  
Breakfast. Hermione would skip downstairs and immediately try to be fed some exotic new dish by whatever cook they had, only to be rescued by her father's "Let's have pie this morning." And the cook would storm off muttering something about unhealthiness and the exclusive lifestyle being taken advantage of.

7:59  
Time to leave. A dishwasher would scoop up the plates and out the door they would go, instantly being mobbed by security guards. The pair would slip into the silver Suburban and disappear behind tinted windows.

8:01  
The license plate game. Their eyes would scan they city streets, looking for anything from Missouri to Mississippi.

8:17  
Drop off."Dr." Granger would drop Hermione off at the day care center, a.k.a the library at the bottom of the building. "So, pudding pop, let's say we meet Aunt Sally and your cousin at the park in 449 minutes?" And, as always, Hermione would nod vigorously and hug her daddy goodbye. Then he would disappear up the elevator and she would prepare for 4 hours and 5 minutes of complete and utter boredom. Being the child who went there was probably the worst thing about her day.

8:24  
Waiting. After scanning the shelves again, of which the center had many, Hermione would hopelessly give up and flop down on one of the chairs, only to be bombarded by Stacey, the perkiest and most hyper day care provider Hermione had had yet. "Want to draw with crayons? Grrrreat!" No, I don't, she would think. I'm 5 and I've already read Saki twice, and you want me to color. But she would reluctantly sit down and listen to Stacey talk about why coloring was so important to a child's mind. "You and me, we're such great friends!" You and I, idiot.

8:56  
"So, what do you want to do now?" I want to be out of your perky little life! "How about dress up?" Stacey's suggestion. "Yay! We can act out Hamlet! And Mr. Snuffles can play the king!" "Ooo, sounds like fun! A king in a story with a ham omelet! These things get more exotic day by day!"

10:08  
Snack time. After the painstaking event of acting out a play with a ham omelet, it was time to eat. All the food, naturally, had to be good for a "young growing mind". This meant Arugula and Rutabaga, cooked, and that was when she was lucky. Most of the time, burned would be a better adjective to describe it.

10:24  
Nap time. After gagging down the vegetables, it was time to go to sleep. Or play Hermione's favorite game, "Try-to-sneak-past-whatever-nanny-was-in-charge-at-the-moment-to-get-to-the-library". This involved quick maneuvers, hiding behind chairs, and running like the wind. The she would roam the shelves for hours, desperate to find any intellectual reading material at all.

11:43  
Sneak back. Hermione would slip past Stacey, dive under the covers and wait approximately 2 minutes to be "woken up"

11:45  
"Oooookay Hermione! Time to get up now!" God, you really are stupid, aren't you? Today I got back late, am lying stiff under the covers, and you're trying to wake up me up. Whichever parent dropped you on your head as a child really owes you an apology.

11:59  
The light at the end of the tunnel. "Hey Kidlet! How was work today?" and somehow, after hours of torture, her father would come and rescue her from the dark dungeons of Stacey-ville. "You ready to go?" then she would no grab her bag and tackle hug him.

12:02  
The elevator game. The pair would see who could jump the highest when the elevator was going down. BEST. GAME. EVER.

12:07  
Aunt Sally and Percy. "Hi Percy!" "Hi'ya 'Mione!" "Want to go play in the sandbox ?" "Sure!" and off the 'dynamic duo' would skip, carefree to anything in their worlds being disrupted.

12:22  
Swing time. After becoming utterly bored at the sandbox, Percy and Hermione would run over to Sally and Andrew, who were enjoying their conversation, and demand to be pushed on the swing set.

12:41  
Lunch. "Where do y'all want to eat?" Hermione's Aunt Sally's Texas accent still hadn't faded after the 11 years of her life. Their response would always be the same: "CONCORDIA!" Concordia was a cute little restaurant right adjacent to the Empire State Building, and was forever packed. Somehow, the owners, Helen and Hugo Scott, constantly managed to find a table for their two most loyal customers, Hermione and Percy.

12:55  
Concordia. "Hermione, Percy! How are our two little advertisers doing today?" "Fantastic!" "Great!" "What will we be having today?" "The usual." The usual was a dish on the menu, designed specifically for the pair of them. Grilled cheese with some kind of sausage, varying daily, always paired with some kind of cabinet. Simple, yet effective.

12:57  
Conversation. "So, Andrew, any news from Maria?" "None so far. On the bright side though, we are working on this brand new masterpiece by an Englishwoman named Jo Rowling. A real rags to riches story!" this was the normal banter between the two adults: "And the one from, who was it, Ralf Riordan?" "Rick. His is just as good, but more focused on kids, still very well written." But for the two youngens', this was extremely boring. So, as all smart kids do, they made up a game. And the signal to begin was a wink.

12:58  
A wink. To play this game you had to find the strangest thing on the menu and then get the other person to guess it without being too obvious. No need for a wink, really, but it made it feel more real. "Category, down two stanza's, up a line, over left by 4." Hermione would glance down and decipher the word problem. "Turtle soup with baked bao and roasted duck?"

1:49  
Departure. The two groups would leave the restaurant separate, each returning to their own lives. Sally and Percy would go to their apartment, Andrew and Hermione to their flat.

1:57  
Arrival. Hermione and Andrew would arrive home, closely preceded by-

1:58  
Nap time. After a long day Hermione would crash on one of the couches, barely even setting down her daycare things.

4:04  
Reveille. After a rejuvenating sleep, Hermione would open her eyes to their splendor of a home, and decide what ways to get at her at-home-afternoon nanny, whoever this may be. Fortunately, her father trusted very few people with his daughter, and they were always chosen with care. Unfortunately, none of them were as dumb as Stacey.

4:15  
TV. Hermione would watch something "age-appropriate", otherwise known as Dora. When the nanny who vindicated this left the room, Hermione had free roam to be cynical. "Hola!" "Ciao!" or "Where's Swiper?" "Behind the tree smart one. You can very bluntly see him!" "Swiper no swiping!" "WHY ON EARTH WOULD A FOX THINK TO LISTEN TO A STUPID LITTLE GIRL WHO NEEDED THE HELP OF IMANGINARY FRIENDS TO FIND HIM!"

4:36  
Story time. Unlike in the morning, she would read something like Sir Cumference and the Round Table, which had slight educational value. Much more entertaining.

5:05  
Daddy would arrive home again after leaving a few minutes after she fell asleep. "Good nap?" "Mmm-hmm." "Good story?" "Mmm-hmm." "Good 'age appropriate' TV?" "Mmm-mmm." This continued for a while.

5:34  
Dinner. Tortellini with mushroom and avocado sauce, cooked by the most amazing chefs in New York; the daydream of all foodies. Naturally, Hermione refused to eat it. Tomato soup with oyster crackers? That was more her thing.

6:17  
Reading. Hermione and her daddy would gather in the living room each with their respective books. A Most Dangerous Game for her, Eat Pray Love for him.

7:00  
Cuckoo. When the German grandfather clock struck at 7:00, her father determined that it was time for all good little girls to go to bed. So, she would head up.

7:01  
Brush her teeth,

7:03  
Wash her face,

7:06  
Wash her hands,

7:07  
Get on her nightgown,

7:11  
And crawl into bed for a story. Every night the story was different. Weather it was a small change, like carriage to car, or big, like Cinderella to Cinderfella.

7:24  
The story, half over, would be told to a sleeping girl. Mr. Granger would tuck her in, adjust her pillow, and kiss her goodnight.

7:30  
The end to an impossibly long day was filled with gentle sighs and a stuffed bunny named Mr. Snuffles.

**In case you're wondering, and have never been to Rhode Island, a cabinet is a milkshake, only better. There is coffee, chocolate, and vanilla. THERE MUST BE A BRAIN FREEZE! Oh, and Sir Cumference is a real story. Remember, this is my first chapter, so my point is to set you up, not give you anything worthwhile. Please R&R! I know it's weird, but it'll get better!**


	2. Introducing the Nemeses

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

The Granger's entire world shifted the day Hermione turned 7. Everything started out normal. Party planners setting up, cakes being baked, and a general hum was set over their ranch in Texas, the place where Hermione's birthday was always celebrated. Except for one thing; Mr. Snufflekins was nowhere to be found.

They house was torn apart, but still, nothing. After Hermione started freaking out about him not having enough food, Mr. Granger decided to have the talk with her about reality. Most of her nanny's said he should have had it long ago, but he believed it best to let the innocence of youth go on for as long as possible. So, finally, he called her into his study.

"Sweetie, I think it's time we talked about Mr. Snufflekins."  
"I firmly agree. Search parties should be sent out immediately."  
"Honey…"  
"After all, how long can he survive without food or water?"  
"Love-"  
"And someone to talk to. Who will he have out there, the armadillos?"

"Darling, Mr. Snufflekins isn't alive. He can't talk."  
Hermione stared at him.  
"He doesn't need water."  
A cock of the head.  
"And search parties aren't necessary. I know he's the only part of your past you have, but…"  
For a moment awkward silence filled the room.  
"Daddy, I have never said this to you before, but this time, you are exceedingly wrong."  
"Hermione."

"NO! He does talk! He's talked all his life! He says he's my protector! And he'll make sure none of the monsters get me!"  
""Mione, monsters aren't real. They can't hurt you."  
"YES THEY ARE! NO ONE EVER BELIEVES ME!"  
"You're just paranoid because you lost your stuffed animal."  
"HE'S NOT JUST A STUFFED ANIMAL, THE MONSTERS ARE REAL, AND I'M DIFFERENT!"  
"Honey, we're all different-"  
All of a sudden, a growl interrupted their conversation, and the window in Mr. Granger's office shattered. In that moment, Andrew's normal life disappeared before his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, so finally I meet her. The daughter of Hera, the princess of light, the savior of our world. Too bad that I'll have it kill you before you get the chance." Standing in front of them was an 8 foot creature with the body of a lion, the wings of a vulture, and the face of Andrew Jackson.

"Who am I, you ask? I am Dr. Needle, the brother of Dr. Thorn and the unknown son of Echidna. I am the Manticore, all those I meet fear me! Prepare to die!"  
"I'm not scared of you." Hermione said calmly. "Mr. Snufflekins warned me about you. He said that you were the wimpiest of all monsters."

"Dr. Needle's" jaw dropped. "WHAT!? Me? The wimpiest?" He scoffed. "Who did he say was above me?"  
"Oh, you know. The usual group; Medusa, Hydra, Polyphemus, they're all at the top. You're at the bottom, next to the Greaea."  
"IMPOSSIBLE! I have never been below #5, even on a bad week!"  
"Huh. I'm still alive, and I'm only 7 and defenseless, so I'd agree with him."

"I'll kill that _*beeeeeeep*_!"  
"Why don't you kill me first, since that seems to be your only option."  
"NEVER MIND YOU! I-"  
_Wham._  
A huge lion leapt through the already broken window and pounced. Within seconds the Manticore was pinned to the floor.

"Let me go!"  
The lion turned to Hermione. "Good job munchkin." And with that he slashed through the creature's chest and with a _**poof **_golden dust filled the room.  
They both turned to Dr. Granger.  
"How di- Wha-"  
"Andrew, I think it's time we had the talk."  
Looking back on it, he realized it probably wasn't the best move to sit down to a drink with a lion. But at the time he was in too much shock to care.  
"O-okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Andrew, I am Mr. Snufflekins, more formally known as Neiman." He glared at Hermione. The three of them were seated in the den, after the magical cat had quickly repaired the windows to not get any unwanted attention from security guards. "I was originally given to your daughter by her biological mother, Hera, years ago on the day she was born. A very powerful magic was set upon me so I would stay a 'stuffed animal rabbit' until I was needed by my mistress."  
"I was only able to communicate with her during this time. I left my mate, Zoe, to keep Hermione safe and protect her for as long as she needs it. With me so far?"

Andrew nodded feebly.  
"Onto your daughter. Her original full name is Hermione Teleia. She is the child of a wizard-"  
"They don't know who!" Hermione chimed in.  
"And Hera, queen of the gods. This means she is a half blood, or demi-god. Normally half god, half human. But in this little one's case-" He gently pat her head with his paw. "She is half god, half wizard. This is extremely rare."

"There have only been 4 in documented history, and all of them-" He winced. "-haven't lived past 17. In that age, generally people like us, half-bloods, have some sort of test we have to pass, whether it be a journey or a task. None of the special ones have survived. I'm determined to keep that from happening to her. As you know, she was adopted by you at age 2. Hera sent her to the orphanage, Amalthea and Kouretes, only hours after her birth. There she learned to read, as you noticed, and was taken care of. It's an unknown place to mortals, but you and your wife can see through the mist, and somehow you found her. Fantastic luck, by the way. It may be the reason you were attracted to each other. "

Andrew was still in a daze, but when he glanced over to Hermione, she seemed utterly unconcerned, her legs swinging back and forth under her chair, and her eye's waving all around the room.  
"When she turns 11 you'll learn more about the wizard part. But that's not my job to explain. In case you were wondering, this morning I had gotten word from my superiors about our dear friend Dr. Needle. I went to try to find him, only to realize he had evaded me. Very fast, he is. Fortunately, Hermione's natural 6th sense kept you two alive at least for a little while. Good job, by the way."

Hermione shrugged. "Male monsters are like horses. They have an impossibly fragile ego."

"True. Being a daughter of Hera entitles many things. It means she will always be in grave danger, and always have to be very careful. But it's not all bad. Hera is the goddess of female royalty, women, childbirth, revenge, peacocks, cows and cats. Hermione seems to have a special connection to the animals of the group. Like me, for example. As her skills develop we will see just how far she can take it. Now, onto maturing those skills. Since she is so powerful and creatures like Manticores are naturally attracted to her, I believe that, for at least every summer, it would best to send her to a summer camp on Long Island."

"Oh."

"It's called Camp Half-Blood. Its run by a man- or centaur- named Chiron. A very dear friend of mine, and the best trainer out there. I fully trust him."

"Alright." Dr. Granger said, slowly coming out of his daze and back into his normal business-like persona.  
"Anything else I should know of?"

"Just one." The cat shifted his weight uncomfortably. "But um, Hermione… shouldn't hear this just yet."  
"Love, would you…"  
"Sure!"

Once she had gone, the cat continued. "The future. Being a daughter of Hera means that she will eventually have to take the throne and replace her mother. If she survives, and this happens, she will be required to-"He gulped. "Marrythesonofzues."

"What?"  
The animal shifted again. "She'll have to marry the son of Zeus."  
For a moment nothing in the room breathed.  
"Alright." Andrew finally said, but it was most certainly not alright. What if he was some sort of old man, or a criminal. Or worse!

"Oh, and one last thing. Hermione!"  
The little girl reentered. "Yeah?"  
"Here." Out of thin air Neiman pulled a long silver box and nudged it towards her with his nose. "This is important. Your mother wanted you to have it."

She gingerly lifted the top and stared. Lined by cream colored cloth sat a sword, bright gold. One each ridge was 10 rectangular shaped pieces of marble, and on the leather hold were the words "Coraggio si trova in posti improbabili".  
"There will be more to come. She believed you should have this the moment she found out. It will keep you safe no matter what."

"Thank you."  
"Now, I do believe I should be returning to my post as a stuffed animal, seeing as security guards will burst through that door in 2 minutes."  
And he exploded into bright pink light; in his place sat Mr. Snufflekins.  
"See," Hermione turned to her father. "He does talk."  
"No kidding.

**Sorry! Again, just trying to explain some stuff! Hopefully it'll get more action-ish in the later chapters. Thanks to all y'all who liked this or are at least reading this chapter! It's great to know someone likes my work! Enjoy!**


	3. Hogwarts, Scotland

**Belief in life is worth ten thousand pounds of courage.**

The summer of my fourth year at Camp Half Blood was the same summer I first started fighting with Percy. Not in the argument sense, oh no, in the sword fighting sense. When Grover finally figured put together what Percy was, I was already there, as I had been for 4 years. Initially it was a pretty big shock.

"OMIGODS, PERCY?"  
"HERMIONE?"  
"What-"  
"How-"  
"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a half blood!"  
"Ha! So am I!"  
"Why-why didn't you ever mention it?"  
"Well, think about that conversation: Oh, hey, Perc, um, just to let you know, I'm a powerful half goddess who trains at a camp every summer to fight monsters and someday save the world! But don't let it put a damper on our relationship. I mean, if you die because you're spending time when me and we get attacked, no biggie! You'll just go to the Fields of Asphodale and live forever in confusion and redundancy!"  
"That could be awkward."  
"Just a little."

After everything got sorted out, we began training side by side, seeing as they were the 2 most powerful half-bloods there. Annabeth and I had already hit it off, so it wasn't all that rare for the three of them and Grover spend time together. Not to mention them going on a quest almost gave me a heart attack. But, either way, it all worked out and Percy didn't get over his daddy issues! Yay!

It was the same summer that I was sent on my first quest as well. Only it was given a little differently. One day she was called up to the big house by Chiron. He said, in a very polite fashion, "Hey, Hermione, guess what? You're a wizard! And half-bloods hate wizards! So, when we send you off to school this coming fall, when you return you'll be the most/least hated person here! We can't figure of which yet, because we don't know how it'll go! But have fun knowing that you might be scrutinized every day of summer for the rest of your life!"

And that was my goodbye party; a group of 12 and 11 year olds standing a room awkwardly. So, when Chiron finally took her into Diagon alley (in his wheelchair) to get her things, she wasn't in the best of moods.  
"Chiron, why do I have to go to this stupid school anyway? Why can't I just stay with you and train?"  
"Because you are training, my dear. See, you'll learn how to use more than just your normal set of Greek skills. You'll learn about charms and potions. About wizarding creatures! And maybe, you could, I don't know, make some friends that aren't at camp."  
"But I like the ones at camp just fine!"  
"So do I, but still. Don't you ever want to branch out and see the world?"  
"No."  
"Well, anyway-"  
"CHIRON, WHY ARE ALL THOSE PEOPLE CLUSTERED AROUND A BROOM!"  
"Well, why do you think?"  
"Because... Oh my word, do we have to actually ride those things?" she paled. "Like, in the air?"  
"Isn't that generally what witches do?"  
"Wha..."  
"Don't worry, I've already sent up a request form for Zeus not to kill you."  
"A REQUEST FORM!"  
"My word, you're in a bad mood today."  
"You would be too if you were leaving your family for someplace that doesn't even except people like me!"  
"Sweetie, I'm sure it doesn't matter that much."  
"Yes it does! Why do you think the other half wizard-half god haven't lived past 17? I can tell you it has nothing to with that fact they were sent on a quest."  
"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I can- Hold on, here's what I can do! Just to be careful about nothing attacking you, I can send Argus along with you! And then Neiman when he gets back from his testing!"  
"Actually, that sounds great!"  
"Yes." Chiron was still lost in thought. "And can request Dumbledore, your new headmaster, hire him! You know, many Greeks distrust wizards, but I find that man simply fantastic to spend time with!"  
"Yeah, but Chiron, how will you disguise Argus? I mean, I don't think the people there would take kindly to being watched by man with a thousand eyes."  
"We'll figure something out. Although, now that you mention it, he would make a great night guard. Always seeing everything. And maybe- maybe we could also disguise Zoe to be a common Felis Domesticus, for double protection!"  
"Chiron, I-"  
"Quiet, quiet my dear. We must figure this out immediately!"  
"Yes Chiron." I groaned. It was going to be a long shopping trip.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I plunked down in the train car and whipped out my book. For about the first time in my life I was totally and utterly nervous. Everything here is different. They eat different things, they don't know about cell phones, and they had the strangest pets. Although I had spent countless reading about it, I still-  
"Have you seen my toad?" A small chubby boy was standing over me, staring down.  
"No."  
"Oh. Well then. Do you mind if I sit with you? There's no other place."  
I couldn't help but smile. We seemed to be in the same boat.  
"Not at all."  
"Neville Longbottom. You?"  
"Hermione Granger."  
"You're American."  
"How did you know?"  
"You still have a little accent. How long have you been here?"  
"Well, often my father and I vacation here, but I've been living here for 2 days."  
"2 DAYS ONLY?"  
"Yeah, it's really different here."  
"I can imagine so."  
"Wait, didn't you come in here looking for a toad?"  
"Oh! I forgot. I'm looking for my pet. His name is Treavor."  
"Well, why don't I help you look?"  
"Thanks! Americans are nice."  
Hermione decided not to mention the States again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I yanked the door to the compartment open. Inside sat two boys, one with unruly jet black hair and the other with flaming red and a dirty face, desperately trying to work a spell. They both looked up to face me.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one.".  
"We've already told him we haven't seen it." The red-head said.  
But I was transfixed by the situation.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."  
I slowly stepped in, not really caring what they thought of me.  
"Er- all right.  
Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"  
Nothing. Hermione sighed.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few spells just for practice, and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, so it was sort of a surprise when I got my letter, but I was... ever so pleased, of course... I mean, it's supposedly the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course. I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"  
The boys stared at each other. Honestly, I thought. It wasn't THAT uncommon to want to know things. Although, they didn't seem like the sharpest swords on the pedestal.  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Harry Potter."  
"Fantastic." I said, my face a mask of boredom. These two would never amount to anything. Ever. Especially Ron. I highly doubted she would ever like him.  
Ron's eyes bulged. "Fantastic? Are you joking? This is Harry bloody Potter."  
"And?"  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't the foggiest of what you're talking about. Anyway, I had best get going. We still have to find Neville's toad. Oh, and you have dirt on your nose. Did you know?" And with that I got up and left. The one named Harry seemed alright, but Ron; would it kill him to have a little bit of hygiene? His poor mother. She'd have to pay someone to marry him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay, so it's short sweet and simple, but I'm going away this weekend and I wanted to give y'all something before I left! I have 4 hours in a car, so I'll do my best to get as much done as possible! Thank you so much for reviewing! I love y'all! Oh, and if there are any chapters or scene's that I've GOT to include, just let me know!  
Love foreva!**

**A.B.**


	4. Harry Potter?

"First years!" An abnormally large man with the bushiest mustache and beard Hermione had ever seen was called them over. Probably half giant, she thought. "Follow me."

She had decided it smartest to just stick near Neville. He seemed to have a basic knowledge of Hogwarts and magic, so he could be a good friend to have.

"And those," He pointed towards a group of boats. "Are how we get to the school. You can't apparate in or out, so it's all muggle transportation."

"Apparate?"

"It's- um- well I don't know what exactly it is, just that it's all Gran does."

"Oh. Speaking of which, where's your letter from her?"

"Wha- I forgot it on the train." He started muttering something about forgetfulness and stupidity.

"Um, Neville, we're supposed to get on the boats."

He looked startled that she was even there and silently sat down on the boat. A girl sitting next to them smiled, and stretched out her hand.

"Susan Bones."

"Hermione Granger. And this is-" She looked at Neville, who had gone back to muttering. "Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you! So, what house do you want to get?"

"Oh, Gryffindor! You?"

"I don't really care, although Hufflepuff seems to have the least baggage!"

Hermione looked up and realized they had reached their destination.

"Well, I wish you luck! See you soon!"

"You too!"

Hermione gently nudged Neville and pulled him up. "Come on, we're here."

The group of first years slowly began to make their way up to the castle. Hermione glanced around. Everywhere she looked thing were levitating and glowing, moving and spinning. It was actually a bit terrifying. All of a sudden they stopped and Hermione tried to look over the sea of heads that was crowding around her.

"Attention, attention. QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" A tall, lanky, stern looking woman stood at the front of them. "We will now begin the sorting ceremony." She turned and walked them into one of the most beautiful places Hermione had ever seen. The ceiling was made to look like a sky of some sort, and the walls were decorated with tapestries and pumpkins.

Susan leaned over to her and pointed at the ceiling. "How do they do that?"

"Well, it's made to look like the night sky, and-"

"All right!" The woman stopped and faced them. "I will call you up one by and place the sorting hat on your head. You will then be placed and report directly to your house table." She looked down at her list. "SUSAN BONES!"

"Good luck." Hermione whispered. The sorting hat barely sat on her head for three seconds before screaming: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

An eruption of applause boomed from the table under the flag on yellow and black.

"Next: HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione's heart stopped pumping. Slowly she walked up to the stool and sat down. What if he figured it out? What if he told everybody just who she was? The woman carefully placed it on her head and backed up. "My my!" he said, and instantly she stopped breathing. Could they all hear? "No, my child, they cannot."

"How can you hear me?" she thought.

"Easily. Now, let's talk. You have roots in Slytherin, but- no, not snooty enough. You're smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but still no. You have something much better than smart or riches. In fact, it seems you- courage and bravery. You have truth and honor. Which means, the only house you fit into is-" He switched back to his loud speaker voice. "GRYFFINDOR!"

000000000000000000000

Hermione glared at Ron.

"It's Levi-Osa, not Levi-osA!"

"Fine then! You do it!"

Hermione carefully raised her wand and SWISH AND FLICK. All of a sudden the feather was in the air and she was beaming. Maybe magic wasn't so bad! In fact, it could actually be fun! Not as awesome as Greek fighting, but still, fun.

"Beautifully done, Ms. Granger!" Professor Flitwick smiled at her.

Yup, magic was pretty awesome!

000000000000000000000

"She's simply unbearable!"

How dare he! She had HELPED him, and this was her repayment. She couldn't- it wasn't- who was she kidding, she had be horrible to him. She ran past them, eyes brimming with tears and books clutched tightly in hand.

••••••••••

Finally. A place to rest. Hermione plunked down in the girl's bathroom to have a good cry. She turned towards the mirror and stared. Why did she always have to mess up? Why did she always have to be so- horrible? And how did the people at camp bear her while the people here couldn't? What had she done so wrong? They weren't-

"Still running Granger?"

Hermione whirled around, her eyes wide. "Manticore!"

"So we met again. Not as innocent now, are you?"

"Wha- Ho- Where have you been?"

"Tartarus, dear. Actually, while I was there I met quite a few monsters who had been beaten by you. Seems like you've made quite a reputation for yourself."

"I-"

"And all of them had the same conclusion: you're scared. You're scared of your destiny. Funny thing though. When wandering Hades aimlessly, I stumbled across an old friend. Neiman."

Her eyes grew wide. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be dead. No. All he had gone to do was- be tested. And with the gods... It was possible.

"How did he-" she choked on her last word.

"How did he die? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. And- My, it's seems you've got me into the same position you did all those years ago. But this time-" He took an aggressive step forward. "-no one's here to save you."

"I- I fought monsters stronger than you!"

"Oh really? Well, chickie, that ain't gonna work again. You're screwed."

Hermione reached into her pocket desperate for anything, anything, even her wand.

"Nothing, eh?" He made a face. "Well, this is gonna be easier than I thought. I-"

Then, something Hermione would never forget happened. A miracle. Footsteps.

000000000000000000000

"We'll set the troll near the girl's lavatory, then alert Dumbledore. Afterwards we can go and finish the job."

"Yes, master." Both voices were unrecognized able, although one sounded slightly familiar.

The Manticore stepped back and stared. "Im-impossible! Improbable! Inconceivable! Yet again, you have a freaking rescuer! Why, Hades why?" he stared at the sky and screamed, while she was much more fearful of what these two had just said. If they we're telling the truth, the entire castle could be in danger.

"Um, Dr., you might want to-"

"FINE! FINE! I'LL LEAVE THE LITTLE GIRL ALONE FOR NOW! Yousonofa-"

Thunder erupted far off in the distance, but it still sounded menacing.

"OH I'LL SHUT UP! BUT REMEMBER THIS!" He turned to Hermione. "I'LL BE BACK! I'LL BE-"

From somewhere beyond the girl's bathroom door a howl was heard.

"-going!" and with that he disappeared.

"Coward." She muttered, but instantly her frustration turning into fear as the wall exploded into rubble. From behind it stepped the troll mentioned in previous. A screech erupted from her throat. She dove on one of the sinks, only to see Ron and Harry come charging in.

"Hermione, be careful!"

"Avoid the troll."

Normally she would have said: "No. It's not like I'd die if I didn't." But now, she was much to panicky to realize the major intelligent error.

"Watch out!" she yelped.

Harry leapt onto the troll's neck, but as his act of valor didn't last long. The humanoid slammed his left shoulder upwards, forcing Harry to his head. Harry grabbed desperately in the air, reaching for a place to latch on. Unfortunately, his hand collided with the troll's nose, and well, it was holding his wand.

The creature yanked back at being impaled in a very awkward position, and swung his club upwards. It barely missed Harry, but then second time, he wasn't as lucky. When the troll returned with his hand, he pulled Harry off by his legs and placed him in front. He grabbed his club aimed for Harry as though he was a sack of flour.

"Ron, use Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione screamed at him. He carefully lifted his wand to save his friend and glanced back at her. "Well?"

"SWISH AND FLICK! HURRY!" She looked on as Harry narrowly dodged the next blow.

Ron gulped, but did as he was told. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The club flew up out of the trolls hands, and Hermione could tell Ron was going with his instincts. He moved his wand through to the air so it was in the perfect position, and _WHAM!_ The troll stopped moving and stared for a moment, before collapsing. Harry scrambled upwards and got onto his feet.

"Thanks mate!"

"It was- simple!" Ron grinned at Hermione. "Once you got the hang of it!"

He helped her up from her cowering position. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Look, I'm sorry about- what I said."

"It's alright. Besides, I think you beat me out on the Wingardium Leviosa spell anyways."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by:

"POTTER! WEASLEY! What are you doing!"

"Who-"

"It was me, professor."

Professor McGonagall stared at her. "What, my dear?"

"It was me. Harry and Ron saved me." Hermione said.

"Well, that was- very brave, but very dangerous. Be- be more careful."

"Yes Professor."

"Back to your dormitories." She was still in a daze after Hermione's startling 'confession'.

The three of them left the professors to talk, and Harry turned to Hermione. "Thank you. That was really nice."

Hermione shrugged. "There's an upside to being a teacher pet."

000000000000000000000

The trio tromped through the snow towards Hagrid's hut.

"How do we ask him?"

"I don't really know... But he's the only one who will give any sort of answer."

"Yeah, and we've got to figure this out. If Snape continues with his plan, who knows? The whole school might be in danger."

Harry winced at the last words. Hermione pitied him. It really wasn't fair that he had to go back to the Dursley's at the end of the year. Her plans were simple: spend some time in Texas with her father (and hopefully her mother, if she came back. Ever since Hermione was 3 1/2, her mother had been in and out constantly. The longest she was ever home was 4 months), and then go to Long Island until she had to return to Hogwarts.

"But that's very unlikely." She quickly added to cover up Ron faux pau.

They reached Hagrid's hut, and Harry raised his hand to knock.

"Hagrid! It's us!"

A huge, half-giant of a man opened the wooden door and smiled down at them. "Well, hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione! How are you?"

"We're fine, thank you-" Hermione began, then stopped mid-sentence. "-what's that?" Her jaw went slack at the small rock-ish thing sitting on the table. It reminded her of a Greek fire bomb, which sent shivers down her spine just to think about.

"Oh, that's a dragon's egg." He motioned them over.

"Hagrid," Ron said, his eye's widening. "How is that legal?"

"Oh, well, it- er- um-"

"You should tell Dumbledore immediately."

"I was going to- Hey! What are you all doing here? You shouldn't be out today! Dumbledore's orders!"

"Yes, but-"

"OUT! NOW! GET BACK TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY!"

He shoved the three of them out the door and slammed it behind.

"Well, he's being tight lipped." Ron grumbled.

"And we never got to ask him about Cerber- er, the three headed dog!" Hermione said, her eyes growing wide.

"DAMMIT!"

"RON! LANGUAGE!"

000000000000000000000

Hermione's heart raced as she watching the gigantic knight slowly move forward. She quickly shadowed her eyes as she watched what she was sure was the death of one of her best friends. It almost out of nowhere, _BOOM!_ She looked back up to see the shattered knight and his boy on the ground, the queen standing proudly above her fresh defeat. In that moment, she decided something; she would never again play wizard chess.

"Harry, we have to-" She began to move forward, but Harry stopped her.

"No. The game isn't over."

He stepped up to take the most important piece of chess: the king. The old fellow hit the ground with a smash, and once again Hermione winced. She watched as the pieces retreated, and the only things left were her, Harry, and a very, very ill looking Ron.

Hermione began to step in the direction of his fallen friend, but Harry stopped her. "Remember what he said; we've got to keep moving."

"Yes, but-"

"He'll be alright. I promise." He extend a hand to her, and she grabbed it before racing onto the next room. They entered a long passage-way, and slowed to a walk. "What do you reckon' s next?"

"Well, we've had Sprouts; that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessman to make them alive. That leaves Quirrel's spell, and- Snapes." they had reached a large room that smelled almost as bad as the Pegasi stalls. Hermione's jaw dropped at a troll, much bigger than the one before it. "My word-"

Her lungs filled with panic before she realized it was already out cold. "Come on." Harry whispered. "I can't breathe."

They slipped through the next door, both horrified to see what was next. But, instead of a 12 headed snake, or an evil bunny-weasel, there was simply a table, with 7 bubbling vials, all of which a different color.

"What do we have to do?"

They began to move forward the door, all the while Hermione thinking this wasn't quite right. She could tell Harry had the same track of though, for when the door exploded into purple and black flames, he didn't look all that shocked.

"Now what?"

"Look! There's a scroll on the table!"

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find  
One among us seven will let you move ahead  
Another will transport the drinker back instead  
Two among our number hold on nettle wine  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Chose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wines left side;  
Second, different are those who stand on either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Forth, the second on the left and the second the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different both in sight._

A huge smile crossed Hermione's face, and she felt as though once again she was at camp, the stories of the Oracle being told all around her. She began to wonder if Greeks and Wizards were to get to know each other, they would realize just how much they had in common.

"Logic. A puzzle. Very easily solved with very little thought. A lot of amazing people have none, so this is the perfect ides for that last chamber."

"But we'll be stuck here forever trying to figure it out!"

"Not necessarily. It's simple really; 7 bottles, two of wine, 3 of poison, 1 to get through the black fire, and one to get back."

"But how..."

"Give me a second."

Hermione's glanced down at the paper and once again smiled. She read it over again, and then looked back at the table. "Okay, it's the smallest one. It'll get YOU through the flames."

"But what about you- wait, go back and get Ron. Get to safety and send Hedwig to Dumbledore."

"Alright, but are you sure you'll be-"

"I'll be fine."

Hermione turned towards the bottle, then stopped. "Harry-" all of a sudden she threw herself on him.

"Hermione!"

"Harry, you're an amazing wizard, you know that?"

"Not as good as you."

She pulled away and looked at him. "Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things, friendship and bravery and- oh Harry, be careful!"

"I will."

Slowly she turned as reached for the bottle that held the potion to return. "Goodbye."

And with that she drank it all, and charged through the door, into what many would call the ending, but for the golden trio, it was only the beginning.

**OMIGOSH, THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! All those amazing reviews are fantastic! I love that quote from Hermione about "friendship and bravery" so I just had to put it in! I wanted a good Hogwarts starter chapter, so this was what I used. I want to continue through the years, and then go back into depth with the Greek stuff. Oh, and this all based on the book, with a few "me" changes. Hope you like it!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**A.B.**


	5. Memories of Medusa or Medusa's Whisper

Chapter 5

"Love... I still don't see what you didn't invite your wizard friends to visit us this summer. We all really wanted to meet them."  
"Oh, um..."  
"Really; would it be so bad to let them know who you really are?"  
"YES! They're some of my only friends at school, none the less in England."  
"Fine, fine." The seated centaur relented to his younger student. "It's up to you after all."  
Hermione smiled, her triumph not to be forgotten any time soon. She had been soaking up Diagon alley again, pointing out shops she knew and examining shops she didn't.  
"I've missed them. A lot."  
"Hermione, why is everyone dressed like this?" Chiron glanced around from his wheelchair and pointed.  
"Um, robes just naturally look like that?"  
"Yes, but why are they WEARING robes?"  
"It's an old tradition, started in 1573. At the time many witches and wizards believed that someday the societal pressures would get to young women, and they would dress 'less becomingly.' So, they decided that all wizards and witches would wear the same things; robes. This began a large cultural movement, starting the early frays of the 1575 Russian civil war. Now, this was an extremely- Am I boring you?"  
"I'm always one for expanding your mind. Although, we d have a very long list to get through."  
"Yes- Oh my word, its Harry and Hagrid!"  
"Your friends?"  
"Friend and groundskeeper. But yes. Chiron, were did my dad go? I want Harry to meet him."  
"I think he stopped to adjust his crutch- ah, there he is. Well, I shall be going then. Don't want your friends to realize your true identity or anything." She rolled her eyes and hugged him.  
"Bye Chiron." Her father arrived next to them.  
"Leaving?"  
"Mmm. Yes, I have to return. But remember, there is nothing, absolutely nothing special about Hermione. Nothing at all."  
"Got it." He said with a wink.  
"Quiet you two."  
"Love you dear!"  
But their conversation was interrupted by:  
"HERMIONE!"  
Hermione whirled around to face a waving Harry, and raced forward. "HARRY! How are you?"  
"Fine. I-"  
"Harry, your glasses." she sighed. "Oculus Reparo."  
With a small zap his glasses were fixed.  
"I'll have to learn that one."

00000000000000

Hermione turned away from the growing crowd around Lockhart and looked over to her father, who was having a very intimate discussion with the Weasley's.  
"Isn't it fascinating that things like magic can be done? I mean, we never would have even guessed if it weren't for Hermione's letter!"  
"I simply have no idea how muggles do it! We couldn't survive without our magic!"  
"Amazing!"  
She huffed and walked towards the back of the room, where she had last seen Harry and Ron.  
"Scars are quite interesting, aren't they Draco?"  
"Yes father."  
"Although I cannot decided which is more- the scar or the person who gave it to him."  
"Voldemort killed my parents."  
"Ah, what bravery you must have, saying his name."  
Hermione stepped forwards the group and scowled. The man standing just a few feet in front of her had long, silvery blond hair, and eyes like Tartarus.  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."  
He looked over at her, sending chills racing up and down her back. Stay calm Granger. Pretend he's just another wild horse down on the ranch. Just another wild horse, needing to be put in his place.  
"Hermione Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your... parents." The group turned to look back at the trio of Dr. Granger and the Weasleys, who were making their way over.  
"Muggles, aren't they?"  
"Yes."  
"I see the crippled one is your father, so he's obviously an unemployed druggie. But what does your mother do? Also unemployed, no doubt." He looked over at the newly arrived group, waiting for them to challenge.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes flared, but Hermione's father stayed completely calm. With a smile, he said:  
"Why, yes! That's exactly what she's doing. Being unemployed; by fighting in a war many wizards were far too scared to get into. And this crutch is simply helping an old trick knee I got when I was a fighter pilot in Vietnam. But don't let that fool you. I don't do anything important, like help dreaming authors get on the bestseller list. Oh no, I am, as you so adequately put it, an 'unemployed druggie'. It's not like I learned martial arts in boot camp or anything. And it's not like I could, oh I don't know, destroy that pretty little face of yours if I had to. But no, I believe in being an exemplary father. And NOT bullying harmless 12 years olds." He turned to his daughter. "Come on love. I think security will get scared if I don't hurry up and get back out there. It's only so long you can go inside a pub without them getting nervous. Molly, Arthur, fantastic talk. I truly hope we meet again." He stepped through the door; then stopped. "Oh, and sir? Remind me to send you a signed book and postcard from Iraq, will you?"  
And with that they were gone. Fred and George walked up behind their parents and smirked at the shocked faces.  
"Damn, that family's got vigor.

000000000000

Hermione sighed. Ron was late yet again. Never would happen with dinner, but to class, which actually mattered! He would someday be the death of her (Or so she though...). Harry was off in detention, leaving her all alone. Hurry up and get here, she mentally chastised him. It had been a particularly long History of Magic class, which even Hermione had to admit, was horribly boring.  
"One day, they sat down to elevnsies, and began to discuss why the small man must travel with the group of dwarves and other- Mr. Weasley! Late again I see!" Professor Binns stared at the small redheaded boy at the back of the room.  
"S-sorry Professor." He scrambled to his seat next to Hermione.  
"Hi." He whispered after Binns had gone to talking. "What are we learning about?"  
"Um, a small person and a wizard who sounds uncannily like Dumbledore, who are sitting down to some or of cultural meal. I mean, you make a book out of this! A trilogy even!"  
"Wow. Sounds boring."  
"I know right?"  
"What?" Ron stared at her, a look of confusion on his face. She instantly blushed at her mistake. She had den everything she could keep anything from her other life secret from them, which included the fact she was from America.  
"Um, I mean- Yes."  
"Oh. Okay."  
They sat in silence for the rest of class, then rushed to dinner.  
"The one good thing about Harry's detention is he doesn't have to sit through that."  
"Yeah, but being with Lockhart's almost worse."  
"Oh, come on. He's not that bad."  
Ron gawked at her.  
"Not that bad? Not that bad? You must be missing a bolt in your-" He stopped and held up a finger. "Oh, wait I get it. Your part of his fan club."  
"I am not!" She said defensively.  
"Fine 'Mione. Whatever you say."  
She stopped and starred at him. "What did you just call me?"  
He blushed. "Oh, sorry. I can stop of you like."  
"It's alright."  
"Good."  
"Okay."  
"Fine."  
"Where's Harry?"

00000000000000

"Now, remember, it's 1,2,3 Ferraverto." Professor McGonagall glanced around the classroom. "Mr. Weasley. Would you mind demonstrating?"  
"Um..."  
"Ready? I,2,3 Ferraverto."  
He paused and stared down Scabbers, then lifted his wand. "Ferraverto."  
The old mangy rat transformed into- an old mangy cup. Not a goblet. Not an animal. No, a moving, squeaking, twitching cup. Wow, smart one, she thought. I never knew cups had tails!  
"Good... Try, Mr. Weasley. Moving on. The next part of the spell is-"  
"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said.  
The elderly woman, looked up, surprised one of her best students was interrupting her lesson.  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger?"  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak; then felt a slight weight on her shoulders. She glanced down, and was filled with horror to realize that sitting in each one was a Janus, one purely white and one gray.  
"How-" But she cut herself off realizing that the rest of room could probably hear her. She looked up only to discover that everything was frozen. She felt herself beginning to panic, and glanced down again, only to find the gray side smirking.  
"Such a perfect little demi-god isn't she Janus?"  
"Quiet you! I will not be tempted to fraternize with the enemy." said the white one.  
"What- what is going on?"  
"We are the two sides of you!" they transformed into what looked like mini-forms of her, with their respective colors.  
"OMIGODS! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLASS?" She began to swat at them, only to both reappear each time she hit them.  
"Well, by logic, we couldn't do that if we went away." said the white one.  
"And, besides, we're 'in your brain'!" said the gray one, changing his voice at the last part.  
"It'll just be easier if you succumb to your inner madness."  
"FINE! BUT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLASS?"  
"We froze them."  
"YOU FROZE THEM? YOU FROZE THEM?"  
"Uh, yeah that's we just said. Like, duh!"  
Hermione glanced back forth, the put her head in her hands.  
"Uggg! Why do I have to be Greek?"  
"You we're born that way."  
Instantly, the gray ones eyes got wide. "Oh, you set yourselves up! CAUSE BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY!" He got quieter and began doing some sort of dance. "No matter gay, straight, or bi, les-" He stopped after realizing they were staring at him.  
"Anyhoo, we're here to help." said the white, trying to ignore the others random outburst.  
"How?"  
"You're having an inner debate. We are each side."  
"WHA- You know what? I don't even care anymore. Just keep going."  
"OTAAY!"  
They both sighed and began.  
"Come on Granger, it's not that hard. Just ask."  
"No, you shouldn't. You don't want to ruin your perfect reputation."  
"But she's the only one who will answer!"  
"But she might not."  
"Still. Go for it! You'll never know if you don't try!"  
"I- I'm gonna ask!"  
"Okay! Bye bye!"  
They disappeared into thin air, and the room went back into motion.  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger?"  
"I was wondering- What is the Chamber of Secrets?"

00000000000000

So, that was it. She was so shocked at her own incompetence, she could hardly believe it. Hermione ran down the next set of stair towards the library, her mind still whirring from all that had happened that morning. She had woken up homesick, and had quickly retrieved the one thing that helped; her book on Greek Mythology. After breakfast with Ron and Harry, she had excused herself to return to it. And then she began reading.  
For a couple 100 pages she was able to relax, forget about the impending danger on the school. But before she even realized where she was, she had gotten to M in monsters.

Mandrake-  
The real Mandrake (the plant) is a long leafed (nearly a foot long, and 6" wide) dark green plant with small greenish-yellow or purple bell-shaped flowers that sit on 3-4" stalks. The flowers eventually fruit into small orange-colored fleshy berries with a strong, apple-like scent, hence the name Satan's Apples. It is best known for the large brown root, running 3 to 4 feet into the ground sometimes single and sometimes forked into two or three distinctive branches (bifid) which gives the plant a rough resemblance to that of a human monster form. Magically speaking, the female mandrake carries forked that look like a pair of human legs, whereas the male has only a single root. In the old Herbals we find them frequently figured as a male with a long beard, and a female with a very bushy head of hair. The female form is the most sought after for magic and medicinal use. It was the female form that was carved in the Middle Ages (in Germany and France) into manikins.

No lie! That hour and a half in Sprouts class what horrific!

Minotaur-  
Physically, the manticore was known as having the body of a red lion, the face and ears of a blue eyes human and a tail ending in a sting like that of a scorpion. The mouth contains three rows of teeth and poisoned spines along the tail could be shot, like arrows in any direction. The manticore was also attributed with having a voice that was the mixture of pipes and a trumpet. The beast is very swift and makes very powerful leaps. The manticore is reputed to roam in the jungles of India, and is known to have an appetite for humans. Like its cousin, the Sphinx, it would often challenge its prey with riddles before killing.

No. He just jumps around and creates rainbows for magically butterflies. What would make you think he killed people? That's, like, stupid. It's not like countless Demi-gods have been lost to his claws? Of course not.

Medusa-  
The gorgon Medusa, unlike her sisters, was a mortal. Born beautiful, Medusa was seduced by Poseidon, disguised as a horse, in one of Athena's temples. Athena became incensed and turned Medusa into a fearsome winged creature. Originally, Medusa was depicted as a horse with wings, then a woman with equine hindquarters and wings on her hair. At a later date, portraits of her reveals that her teeth were transformed into the tusks of a wild boar, her black tongue protruded and became too large for her mouth, her hands became brazen claws and her wings were changed into serpents. Her gaze alone turned men to stone.

And with that she had it. Prettification. Stone. The only different is permanency. Yes, that had to be it. It made perfect sense. No knew it because every time they looked at it, they were frozen in some fashion. She had instantly gone to the number one trusted place; the library. And that's where she was now, searching for any more leads to prove her hypothesis.

"Nothing!" she slammed the 5th book she had gone through down on the table. "It's useless." Hermione sighed. All of a sudden, something caught her eye. A beautifully bound, light gray book. She walked over and carefully picked it up. What was the front she was shock to discover. Group of people riding a chariot, surrounded by dancing nymphs. But the writing was even more amazing. All in ancient Greek runes, were the words 'D'Aulaires book of Greek Myths'.  
Even so gently, she opened it to the table of contents. She could her believe her eyes when she saw EVERYTHING was in Greek. This shouldn't be in a wizard library. Never the less, she flipped to page 205. Medusa. A MIRROR! It was so simple! A MIRROR WAS WHAT SHE NEEDED! She quickly closed the book and yanked out a small price of parchment. Hermione scribbled her notes down and stood up.  
A mirror... Where to find a mi- She whipped out her wand whispered "Accio Mirror". Seconds later she held both the object and her notes in her hands. She has to get to Harry and Ron, then to McGonagall. She knew the librarian would freak if she saw her running, but sometimes things were just more important. Up the stairs, out of the library, down the hall, past Slytherin Dungeon. She internally laughed at the idea of Slytherins being the only ones who knew about their common room.  
All of a sudden, she heard something behind her. Hermione glanced around, but saw nothing. She kept going, but then heard it again. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, and panic hit her lungs. She looked down at the mirror for a split second before collapsing. What fully happened people, may never know. But this they do; what she saw through the mirror were two, huge, Medusa like eyes staring straight at her.

**SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR DAYS, NO LIE! Finally I got over it, but still, it's not nearly what I'd like to be posting! Thank to y'all who have been reviewing, or even reading! I love y'all sooooooo much! I'm going away for three weeks, but fortunately, y family has internet! I shall post again soon! Review **

**Lots o' Love,**

**A.B.**

**P.S. Gimme an R! (R) Gimmie an E! (E) Gimme a V! (V) Gimme an I! (I) Gimme an E! Gimme a W! (W)  
What does that spell? REVIEW!**


	6. Rhys' Rap

**So, this is what happens when one of best friends and I go on vacation…**

"I-is-so-sorry-but-my-best-friend-can't-update" rap.

Lemme introduce myself, my name is Rhys,

I like to travel to countries, Italy and Greece!

I am a master at spitting out rhymes,

And my BFF and I are having good times.

As you may now, Ali's bffs are inspirations,

We make stories bout characters from other nations.

Our favorites are HP and Jackson, Percy,

We hate characters too, Umbridge and the Dursleys.

Unfortunately for you, school just got out,

So now we are vacationing, up and about.

My BFF is still writing, but we are on an island named block,

No wifi here, whatever hour of the clock.

Don't ask how we are posting this now, it's a long story,

We worked out some kinks, don't you worry!

Still cranking out stories, got some crazy new plots,

But they're not ready yet, she's still working on some spots!

Trust me though, she wants you to stay faithful,

Her fans are great, so writing she is able!

Now here are just some concluding lines,

If you hate this rap, then that is fine!

All I'm doing is letting you know,

That she really trying to put on a good show!

Writing is something that she loves to do,

but it's hard thinking up ideas that are brand new.

All we want is a little bit of time,

So I hope you are satisfied by this crazy rhyme!

(by the way, YOLO!)

**As the rap said, if you hate it, you hate it… oh wellers! We can't change what you think! So, if you hate, flame it. If you love, review it! By the way, it's very, very difficult for me to post this, so don't expect much for a little bit more. Thanks for hanging in there! **

**Love always,  
A.B. (& R.D.)**


	7. You Have a Mind?

Chapter 6

**Okay, okay, I know, it's been forever. I've just had this huge writers block on this story! (Not to mention lack of Wi-Fi). Let me start out by saying that this was by the hardest chapter yet. Since The Prisoner of Azkaban focuses mainly on Harry and Hermione, then there is just so much to include. I have no idea how I got through this. Probably with the support of my amazing two best friends, Emma and Rhys, to whom I dedicate this. Without you're... Different, rap-ish… thing; Rhys, and your constant relay of information on how the story actually went; Emma, this would have been impossible.  
A/N: When it says "past-(character's name)" it means the past people the Hermione and Harry are watching. I'll only use it when both future-(character's name) and past-(character's name) are in the same scene.**

The summer before Hermione Granger's 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a long and tedious one. At the of her last school year, she had been de-petrified, thanks to Professor Sprout, and then faced yet another challenge; catching up. It was exceedingly disturbing to her that she did not remember the accident AND had missed over two months of school. But, as Ron had so eloquently put it; "Bloody hell, Hermione. What are you so worried about? You finished all that work weeks before it was due!" After which he had turned to Harry, and said "Impossible, isn't she?"

Directly preceding this horrific event, Hermione had charged the two of them and tackle hugged Harry. As for she and Ron, though, it was more of an attempt at a hug, then an awkward handshake. And then she had begun her panicked rant on how much work she had missed. Somewhere around two days later, the school had been packed, cleaned, and was ready to be rid of children.

Her welcome party at the train was the same she had received the year before, her father, alone, diligently waiting. And that was how her horrific summer had started. She had been sent to camp almost immediately afterwards, her father telling her that "Chiron was worried", and bidding her goodbye with a promise to take her hunting when she came home.

After arriving, Hermione was bombarded by hugs and proclamations of worry over her petrification. Somehow CAMP had found out about her accident. But soon enough things settled back into normal and her training re-began. Although she was sheepish to admit it, her best skills were with throwing knives and swords. She could kill just about anything with either, and it was good to be home and use them again. But, as always, something had to disturb her bliss, and this summer, it was the disappearance of Grover.

Yes, while she had been much closer with Percy and Annabeth, it was still highly disturbing to that he could go missing. Relaxation; it was like trying to catch smoke, it was constantly evading you.

And then, the worst thing possible happened. Chiron was fired. He was leaving them all alone. One day, he called her into the big house.  
"Hermione, I think you should leave."

"What!"

"I think you should leave when I do. It's safest. They are people… people who believe that wizards and gods shouldn't mix. They will make your life a living Tartarus."  
"But, I-I can't leave!"

But, after days of deliberation, she left the one world where she was truly comfortable. Her father was elated she was home, until she got up the nerve to go through the ginormous pile of mail he had been ignored since she'd left. After rifling through it, she found a letter addressed to her, first class owl-post from the Burrow. And although it was just a simple invitation to spend the summer with the Weasleys, it meant the world to her.

She still had yet to get to know Ron's little sister, Ginny, and Hermione was delighted to get the chance to do so. So, the father-daughter hunting trip was canceled, or as she put it "postponed", and now, Hermione was standing, sopping from the pouring rain, looking up at possibly the most magnificent house she had ever seen.

000000000000

It was like a pile of pancakes, precariously stacked, topped with a maple syrup coating of shingles. Many a person, her papa included, would have hated a home like it. But Hermione, who had spent many an hour listening to Annabeth's constant ranting on architecture and the many perilous dangers of building a multiple story house unevenly, understood it took only the best of the best to design and build a house like it. True to form, Hermione made a mental note to ask the Weasley's about it, then relay everything back to Annabeth.

Out of nowhere, a huge bullfrog croaked and leapt onto her sneaker clad foot. Hermione shrieked and snapped out of her daze, to quickly realize it was raining cats and dogs. And that she was soaked. And knee deep in mud. AND still holding the plastic bag of Greek pearls, one of which she had used to arrive in lighting speed. Quickly she tucked them away, not willing to explain Greek magic, none the less the conversation and questions that would follow.

Hermione heard a door and looked. Standing in it was Mrs. Weasley who stared out into the waterfall of rain and yelled "Hermione, darling? Are you there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodness gracious child, what are you doing out in rain?"

"I-I didn't want to be a bother."

"A BOTHER? Dear, if you were a bother, I would not have allowed my children to invite you! Hurry, come inside!" she motioned to the young girl, who picked up her bags and carefully made it to the door and inside.

"Sorry about- my clothing." she stared down at herself and frowned at the small droplets dripping onto the floor.

Mrs. Weasley's eye's grew wide, and grabbed a towel from a basket of fresh laundry. "Hermione Jane Granger, you- you- you apologize too much!"

"Sorry!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and began to dry her off with towel. "If my children were half as polite as you, my god, we would be the most respected family in Europe!"

A blush started in Hermione's eyes and spread to the rest of her face. "Oh, um-"

But Mrs. Weasley's eyes were huge as she watched her face grow red. "You bush- the exact same way as Ron! Amazing!" she carefully shook her head. "Speaking of which- FRED! GEORGE! PERCY! RON! GINNY! HERMIONE'S HERE! GET DOWN HERE AND WELCOME OUR GUEST!"

She turned back to Hermione. "Sorry dear. Now you'll be staying in Ginny's room. I-" But she was cut off by the thundering sound of feet pounding on steps, and loud yells. "I'll go start dinner. Don't let them overpower you." Mrs. Weasley strolled over to the kitchen door and left the room.

Ron was the first to reach the foyer door, but stopped and backed away, apparently to not seem too excited.

"What? You didn't miss my constant nagging to do your homework and argumentative attitude?" Hermione smirked.

A slight grin appeared on Ron's face and here walked forward to give her a strong hug. "Never!"

Next was Ginny, whose hyper face appeared from behind what could have been mistaken as a bonfire of hair. "Hi!" She skipped over. "Good to see you again!"

After, were Fred and George, who both picked her up and gave her bear hug, much to her chagrin. "Nice to have you back!"

Fred turned to Ron and his eyes grew wide as though he were watching the most fascinating thing in the world. "Georgie, look at this! I can literally see his IQ growing by being around Hermione!"

"SHUT UP!"

"What, is Ickle Ronniekins offended?"

"We can make you embarrassed too!" George turned away from his brother back to Hermione. "Did you know our little bro has the cutest cru-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"God, relax! I was just going to tell Hermione that you have a-"

"MOM!"

"Fred, George, leave your brother alone."

"Fi-"

"Where's Percy?" Ginny cut in. "He didn't come down the stairs."

"Oh, no, cause now he and Penelope have been going out for a year." Ron curled his upper lip and rolled his eyes.

"But they're having a 'rough patch'." Fred grinned.

"Let's just say, for their 1st anniversary, we sent Penelope-" George started.

"Some letters that weren't exactly written for her." Fred finished.

Ginny shook her head and smiled at Hermione. "Let me help you with your bags."

But as Ginny leaned down, Ron instantly jumped in. "I got it!"

Seeing his older brother's exchange of looks, he put in "Cuz, you know. She's my best friend and all."

"Sure Ron."

Throughout the whole conversation though, Hermione just watched. It amazed her how they all were so alike with some of her friends at camp.

Fred and George; Travis and Connor Stoll. Ginny; Selena Beauregard. And Ron… Ron was freakishly like Percy.

000000000000

"HARRY!" A huge grin played across Hermione's face as she tackle hugged Harry, who was utterly unprepared. "Hey Hermione." he squeaked.

They stood in the middle of Leaky Cauldron, which was bustling with wizards and witches alike. Hermione released him from her horrific grasp, a stepped back to inspect him.

"Harry- good lord, have you eaten anything at all?"

Ron rolled his eyes and stepped forward to give Harry a half hand-shake, half pat on the back. "Sorry; she's been spending all her time with Ginny and Mum." He said, giving Harry a knowing look. "So, what do want to do?"

"I have to get Hedwig some millet*, so we could go and find that."

"Well, we have nothing to do... Let's go."

*NO, not the hairstyle, (or is that mullet) the seed. It's common in the eastern part of North America and is often sold in pet stores where there are birds. It's a 1/6 of a grain of rice.

000000000000

The trio stomped into the Diagon Alley pet store, and were greeted by a smiling blonde with the whitest teeth Hermione had ever seen.

"Welcome! What is it you'll be looking for today?"

"Owl supplies."

"Ahh. Come with me."

Harry began to follow her back as Ron and Hermione split off to explore separate parts of the store. Hermione, as always, was drawn to the cat section. Being the daughter of Hera meant many things, but she had learned at a young age, one of them talking to felines. She passed each cage, listening in on their conversations for a spilt second before becoming extremely bored.

Apparently, the cats here really didn't know any gossip.

She turned to a large section of animal toys. "Hermione!" instinctively she whirled around. No one but the cats. She went back to the toys, shaking her head. "Hermione!" This time she reached into her bag for her celestial-bronze dagger.

"Who- who goes there?"

"Granger, it's me!"

No one.

"Neiman! You know, YOUR PROTECTOR!"

"WHAT! WHERE?"

"The big orange cat that's staring at you!"

She rushed over to the animal's cage. "Neiman?"

"YES! SMART GIRL! OH, THANK GOD I FOUND YOU!"

"What? How- how did YOU get inside there? What happened? I thought you were dead? Everyone does! Chiron does, for the god's sake!" her words came out in a rush.

"Slow down, my child. Let me explain the whole story. But it might be best if you turned around and pretended to do something else. You don't want anyone, you know, suspecting anything."

"Mmm-hmm." she turned to face the toys once again. "Go ahead."

"Well, it all started a few years back. After I said goodbye for your first year of school, I got an urgent message from Chiron. There had been a mass murder down in New Mexico, linked to the queen Kampe. I was stalking my biggest pray yet, right on the Mexican border, when all of a sudden, I get an Iris Message from Thantos, who is all freaked out because, in a drunken stupor, he sold Cerberus to a big, hairy dude."

"So, he asks me to come down and take ole' Cerby's place until he, Thantos, can find him. Now, remember Thantos is a very old friend of mine who's gotten me out of many tight spot by letting me get out of Hades. So, I say okay. Anything for an old buddy. I spend a few days chasing down dead people who don't want to die, roaring at the mailman, and chasing the harpies off the picnic tables. Then, trouble starts to brew. One day, some the monsters want to leave before it's their time."

"Charon, who's filling in for Thantos, says no. After hours and hours of stupid pranks and annoying insults to get themselves out, I lose it. I go crazy. But the thing is, munchkin, you can't kill monsters in Hades, 'cause they'e already dead. Weird though. They can kill you. So, I die. And since Thantos is out looking for Cerby, there was no one to cash in my 'get out of jail free' card. And I was stuck. In Tartarus. For 3 Months. With only monsters."

"When someone finally realized I was gone, it wasn't exactly who I wanted to. It was your mom. She made a deal with me. She said she'd get me out, ON ONE CONDITION. I had to stay as a domestic cat until you found me. Naturally, I was all too happy to get out of there. But you're mother placed me in the middle of mortal London, and within a matter of hours, I was caught by a wizard and given to this shop. And that's how I got here, in this cage."

"How long...?"

"2. FLIPPING. YEARS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BORING THAT WAS? THE PEOPLE EVEN NAMED ME! CROOKSHANKS! BOW LEGGED! I-"

"Hermione?" Ron rounded the corner. "Hey. Harry's almost done. You ready?"

"Actually I-" She looked down at the cat, and mouthed 'You're lucky I love you'. "I was thinking of adopting this one. After all, pets are mandatory this year." Ron glanced down at the cage, which Hermione had picked up, and grimaced.

"Didn't exactly luck out in the looks department, did he?"

The cat's eye's filled with fury. "I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE B-"

Hermione quickly hip-jacked the cage and glared at Ron. "He's... beautiful. In his own special way."

"Sure... Whatever you say, Granger."

"Live by that philosophy, and you won't have protests from me."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. Mum ought to be getting worried by now."

Hermione looked down at the cage and sighed. It was going to be a long year.

000000000000

"Granger, Potter, meet me in my office before dinner." Professor McGonagall's voice boomed.

"Yes ma'am." They chorused.

"Wow, Potter, managed to get you and Granger in trouble before the years' even started." Malfoy sneered.

"Of course, Malfoy. That's exactly what happened." Hermione glared back at him, her words filled with venom.

"POTTER! NOW! Mrs. Granger." McGonagall's voice changed as she addressed each student.

"And that's the power of being a teachers pet." She muttered as they followed the woman.

000000000000

" ." McGonagall smiled at her. "As I wrote in your letter, there is a way for you go to all the classes you would like." She reached into her desk and retrieved a small glass box. "Now, before I explain, I must advise you, we have never done this before. In fact, very few ADULT wizards even believe this item truly exists." She lifted the top.

"A time turner!" Hermione gasped.

"I trust you know what to do with it."

She nodded vigorously.

McGonagall moved around the desk she was sitting at and crouched next to the girl. "It's yours." she gingerly placed it over her head.

"Thank you, so, so much Professor!"

She nodded. "Now, go. Enjoy your last bits of the feast."

Hermione had almost reached the door, when she heard:

"Mrs. Granger? If you ever need anything, feel free to ask."

"Thank you ma'am."

000000000000

Hermione stared at the crystal ball in horror. THIS was divination? Not at all! Divination was oracles and prophecies! Not silly little crystal balls!

"Professor, where did you study divination?"

"In the mind my dear, the only real place?"

Resisting the temptation to say 'You have a mind?', she smiled and said "Oh! I thought Delphi was the only place to study it! I guess I was wrong!"

Giggles and snickers filled the room, but Trelawney's eyes flared. "You know, my dear, the moment I looked into your eyes I knew that you did not possess the noble art of divination. You may be young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and instantly here mind began to whir. She stormed out, but more than anything she swore her hatred. After all, her mother was the goddess of revenge, and, as they said, like mother, like daughter.

000000000000

"Harry, come on! Hurry up!" Ron motioned to the dark haired boy a few lengths behind them. "Hagrid needs us!"

"Honestly, I think for once in Ronald's life he may be correct. We have to go!" Hermione said.

"I'm hurrying!"

"Hurry faster!"

"How is that possible?"

"SPRINT!"

All of a sudden, the tunnel they had been heading through deposited into the grand courtyard. Hermione eye danced around, surveying everything. She first noticed Hagrid standing near Buckbeak, almost as though trying to console him. Then she noticed Malfoy and his groupies snickering.

"Look at him blubber! Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first - SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. How dare the little cockroach say that! And after everything he's done, not just to them, but to Hagrid as well! Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C' mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I- I don't think I've ever been more impressed.

"Yeah, well, you'd better get used to it.

000000000000

"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione looked frightfully into Hagrid's eyes. "Is there any way we can save him?"

"'m afraid not. The minster 'as made 'is decision. I just feel bad for poor Buckbeak out there." They all glanced out the window and saw the once majestic creature now tired and exhausted. "I tried to convince 'm that it would be alright, but there's no fooling 'ippogriffs."

"Hagrid... We're really sorry." Harry tried to smile in a slightly reassuring way, but failed. "He was a great hipp-"

"HAGRID! OPEN UP!" From outside the door, the voice of the minister boomed.

"Go, go!" He urged them. "Hurry!"

"Hagrid-"

"GO!"

000000000000

"Mrs. Granger, I think three turns should do it." Dumbldore winked at them, and then disappeared through the door.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Ron, seeing as you can't walk-"

Hermione yanked the time turn out of her top and placed half the chain around Harry's neck. This had to work! This would work.

00000000000

Harry and Hermione scrambled down the steps towards Hagrid's hit and the pumpkin patch.

"Oh my gods! I get it now! Dumbledore said 'More than one innocent life will be saved'! We can save Sirius and BUCKBEAK!"

"How-"

"C'mon!"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hillside, directly behind the largest pile of pumpkins.

"We're in there... why aren't we leaving?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he said this.

"I-" she glanced down and the pumpkins and saw exactly what she needed. A snail! Instantly she was reminded of Capture the Flag at camp, and one of the oldest strategies in the book; distraction by flying objects. She carefully picked one up and hurled it at the window, smashing some sort of jar. No, that wouldn't work... She picked up another one and through it this time at past-Harry.

"OW!" said past-Harry.

"Ow!" said Harry.

"Sorry."

The past-trio scrambled out the door and towards the pumpkin pile.

"Go, go, go, go, go." Harry and Hermione sprinted into the woods.

The past-group hid- in the exact same spot they had. Hermione felt instant relife knowing that they (She and Harry) had moved. Seeing yourself- or, future self, if you will- was exceedingly dangerous. Even the Greek warned of it! AND THE GREEKS WERE ALREADY CRAZY!

Her relief disappeared when she saw herself though. Her hair looked horrid. She was really going to have to get it cut! She slowly stepped forward to get a better look.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"

"Hermione!" Harry wisper-yelled.

Past-Hermione looked back and frowned.

"Wha-" past-Hermione began, but was interrupted by past-Ron.

"C'mon! We have to go!"

Yes you do! Hermione thought. They had to hurry, otherwise now-Harry and now-Hermione would have no way of saving Buckbeak.

The past-trio sprinted up the mountainside and Hermione and Harry moved back up to the pumpkins. "NOW! GO!"

Hermione pushed Harry forward to get Buckbeak as she watched the house. They had to be exceedingly careful.

After a few moments of struggling, Harry motioned Hermione over.

"He's not moving!" He whispered.

Hermione glanced up the hillside, and her eyes fell onto a rope of ferrets. She rushed over and grabbed them, then made sure no one was out of the house yet.

"Here Buckbeak!" She whisper-yelled. "Have a nice dead ferret!"

She glanced up at the sky and silently prayed to whatever the god of ferrets was for forgiveness.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Harry and Hermione froze.

"Look over there. See that pavilion? Headmaster Smith put that in!"

Somehow, somehow, he distracted them from the common tin goin on behind them. Somehow, somehow, he knew that this would happen. The man was a genius! Or an oracle. Hermione couldn't tell which.

"To the woods." Harry whispered. They sprinted over to use the tress as cover.

Hermione whispered "Thanks, whatever dryads live here." she could have sworn a tree waved. Her attention was brought back to the minister and his crew, as Harry kicked her leg and pointed at the executioner.

"Sir, you services are not needed anymore." Dumbldore half smiled. "I for one want a cup of hot tea."

They stared as the hooded man in black raised his ax, and- "OMIGODS! DID HE JUST MURDER A PUMPKIN?" Hermione whispered. Demeter would get him for that!

They quickly moved Buckbeak deeper into the forest; then stopped at a clearing. Hermione dropped the ferrets at the creature feet and turned to Harry. "And now we save Sirius."

"How?"

"No idea."

Harry grabbed Hermione hand and they ran to the edge of the forest, crouching beneath a juniper.* "Look," Harry pointed. "There's Lupin."

"And Snape's coming!"

They watched, and Hermione began to wonder about the dryad that lived in the Whomping Willow. It must be absolutely crazy. She had to introduce herself sometime.

"And now we wait?" Harry asked.

"And now we wait."

A few moments later the past-group appeared.

Harry grinned.

"We look so happy."

"We were."

And then the moon came out.

All of a sudden a huge grey beast stood in the place of their professor.

They sprinted parallel to it and Sirius.

Hermione knew what was going to happen before it did. She's seen it countless times with Demi-gods. The past-group was going to die. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

"AAAAAAA-WOOOOOOOO!" she gave her best hell-hound howl, before Harry half tackled her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he hissed.

"Saving your life!"

"Oh."

"AAAAAAA-WOOOOOOOO!"

The werewolf turned to look in their direction, then bounded towards them.

"Oh great, now it's coming for us!"

"Yeah, didn't think about that. RUN!"

The darted through the Forbidden Forest, both breathing impossibly hard. Hermione could hear the werewolf right behind them, and faked left. Harry followed her deeper into the woods, and then yanked them both behind a huge tree.

It was slightly larger than a redwood, allowing full protection. They moved along the edges of it as the creature drew nearer. Finally, Hermione felt it was gone. They slowly moved out from behind the tree, carefully, carefully. Then, she heard a branch snap.

They whirled around to face one of most horrific creatures Hermione had ever encountered. It bounded towards them; Hermione turned away and felt Harry's protective arm over her shoulder. They braced themselves for the impact of death. But instead of searing pain, all Hermione could touch was air. She looked up to see a heroic Buckbeak slash at the werewolf. Both quickly darted away, and Hermione's breath returned to normal.

"That was so scary!"

Harry grinned lopsidedly. "Poor Professor Lupin's had a really rough night."

Hermione half laughed and smiled. "And now-"

"Sirius."

They ran towards the lake, Hermione grabbing Harry's hand. They stopped at the very edge and watched. Dementors were flying quickly through the black sky, heading directly for Sirius and past-Harry.

"Harry, it's horrible!" The hooded figures had slowly begun to sick the life out the two men across the water.

"Don't worry; my dad will come."

But it got worse.

"Harry, you're dying. Both of you!"

"My dad will COME!"

Hermione stood for a moment, then chocked out a sob.

"He's not coming!"

For a second nothing moved. Then Harry did something Hermione would never forget. He ran forward, and screamed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A huge, silver stage erupted from the tip of his wand, and all of a sudden, everything seemed better.

Dementor by dementor was slammed back as rings a joy encircled the lake. It was by far the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Harry whirled around and gave a lion-like hug.

"We did it! They're alive!"

"Now all we've got to do is get to the tower!"

"But how do we...?"

"I-"

"Buckbeak!"

The hippogriff ran towards them, and Hermione wonder if they were attracted to patronuses. It couldn't be coincidental he was there. Harry slowly bowed, then grinned. "I've got an idea."

He swung himself onto Buckbeaks back and motioned her over.

"We can fly up!"

"You're crazy!"

"But correct."

And then they were in the air, flying. Flying. Oh, Hermione hated flying. She glanced up and begged Zeus not to kill her.

"It wasn't my dad, it was me! I saw me!" Harry yelled.

"Great!" Hermione had her air tightly around his waist. "Oh, and by the way, I don't really like- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They plummeted at a 90° angle towards the castle tower, landed smoothly. Sirius sat up at the sight of them, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"BOMBARDA!" the door exploded with a satisfying smash.

And then they were off again, flying faster, higher, riskier!

But she had never seen someone look as happy as Sirius in that moment. They landed in the courtyard. They hopped off and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Harry," Sirius began, and Hermione decided that she would go and sound time with Buckbeak. The one person who was a feather to Harry was about to leave, and Hermione wanted to let them have their time together.

She carefully picked up the reins and smiled.

"You really are a lot like the horses at home, you know. The ones on my father's ranch. I used to spend hours just talking to them, listening to the breeze. But I suppose you don't understand me. It's Percy who talks to animals like you, not me. I'm cats, and peacocks, and cows. Strange combination, eh?"

But by some miracle, he leaned down and nuzzled her shoulder. A huge grin spread over Hermione face. She looked up to see Sirius walk over. She handed the reins to him and smiled.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age."

And with that he was gone, off into the night, where no one could hurt him but Zeus. And finally he was safe.

BONG.

The bell tower tolled.

"We have to go!" she grabbed Harry arm.

They ran across the courtyard, up the steps, into the infirmary tower, and straight into- Dumbldore.

"How did it go?"

"We did it. He's free."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Goodnight."

He strolled off, and they barged into the hospital.

"How- did you get there, when I was just talking to you there?" Ron's eyes were huge.

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Hermione grinned. "Do you Harry?"

"No clue. After all, how can someone be in two places at once?"

For a moment Hermione giggled, and then they both burst into hysterics. And, as they say, all was well.

*For those of you who get it, YAY! BAKLAVA FOR YOU!

**Hope y'all liked it! It took me FOREVER! So, as always, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I'll do my best to mention you! I've been too lax on that! I'm really excited for the next chapter, you know, with the whole Hermione, Ron, Krum love triangle! Expect another chapter soon!  
Love always,**

**A.B.**


	8. As Pathetically Dim Witted

Chapter 8

**I want to thank Daughter of Chaos 98, Daughter of Artemis and Cahill, Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez (yes, I will vote for you), MissLunaLovegood1999, America'sNextTopPresident, Lizzzc, GirlWithFiveLittleBrothers, Tsukiyo Tenshi, Annabeth Forever, Nicxy, PLKBerry, and Shellshell13**

Dear Danger Granger,

What up, broski? Freaked out yet? Good, it's always nice to know I can fulfill the role of best friend. So, anyhoo, I just wanted to say hi. And ask if you would come to the Quidditch World Cup with us! After all, I need someone girly, and- I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! NO, RON DOES NOT COUNT! See, see? I can make even you laugh! Hopefully. Please, please, please come! Thanks a gazillion!

Gin n' tonic

P.S. You know that book your dad published? The one by Rick something or other? It. Is. Awesome! Although, the main characters are a trio, and they freakishly remind me of you, Harry, and Ron!

Dear Gin 'n tonic,

My dad say it'll be fine if I go! Speaking of my dad, (and books) there's this one an associate of his really wants him to publish, but he refuses. He says, and I quote, "Sorry, but I don't believe in crap". Gods, I was sooooooooo embarrassed! Although, I do agree with him. The book is by- I can't remember. But it's all about Vampires and Werewolves. I mean, werewolves are so last year! Get it? Like, Lupin last year? Oh, I crack myself up. Yeah, so I'll be there! Love you forever!

Danger Granger

P.S. Ginny, we should always count Ron.

P.P.S. Ooo, I almost forgot! Your little World Cup thing is getting me out of a visit with my mom's mom, otherwise known as "The grandmother from hell". She believes that my dad and I corrupted my mother, and THAT'S the reason she's off at war. Don't worry, the hate is mutual!

Danger Ganger,  
YAY! And, you're right. About the werewolf thing. Oh, and vampires are so three years ago! You know, with the whole "Creepy Stalker Crazy Person Quirrel". Yes, Ron's told me stories. Oh, and what does "I crack myself up" mean?

Gin 'n Tonic

Gin 'n Tonic.  
It means I make myself laugh a lot. It's an American term. I think.

Danger Granger

Danger Granger,  
Americans are weird. I don't understand them.

Gin 'n Tonic

Gin 'n Tonic,  
No one does, Ginny. No one does.

Danger Granger

00000000000000000000000

Hermione shoved the last item on her list into her trunk.  
"There we go." she said with a grin. The overly filled suitcase seemed to groan under the pressure.  
"HERMIONE! Are you done yet?"  
"Almost!"  
Her father's voice carried across the mansion intercom. As always, the family, or duo, was spending a few weeks away from the hustle and bustle of New York City. So, they went to their home in Texas, one of the most beautiful things on planet to Hermione. But now, those blessed weeks gone from school, camp, and general society were coming to an end. In just a matter of minutes, Mr. Weasley would pop out of their fireplace and whisk Hermione away to the world of magic and amazement.  
The plan was to take her to the Quidditch World Cup, and although she had absolutely no interest in it at all, she would grin and bear it. To her, the only real sport was capture the flag. But oh well! After all, her job was not to enjoy herself; her job was to be Ginny's best friend.  
Hermione carefully picked up her bags and called to Crookshanks/Neiman. She strolled over to the door and headed down the long flight of stairs. She was feeling particularly lazy right now, and was in no mood to be bothered. She was greeted in the "family living room" which was considerably smaller than the guest one and decorated very differently. Stuffed animal heads from previous kills hung on the wall, along with antique guns and too many family pictures to count.  
Hermione's father stood from his favorite armchair and sighed.  
"Leaving me again?" He said with a knowing smirk.  
"Only naturally."  
He rolled his eyes and adjusted his jacket. "You have everything you need?"  
"Yes."  
"Clothing?"  
"Yes?"  
"Books?"  
"Yes."  
"A smile?"  
"Yes."  
"A goodbye for your father?"  
"No."  
"I'm pretty sure you'll need one."  
"Oh, but dad! They don't come in the right size for teenage girls! In fact, we just don't use them!"  
Andrew Granger chuckled and grinned. "Oh, be quiet you!"  
She mock-gasped. "Never!"  
He pulled her into a huge hug. "I lo-"  
POOF!  
The fireplace exploded, caused ash to go everywhere. Out of the rubble stepped Mr. Weasley, with a lopsided grin.  
"Ah, sorry 'bout that!" He raised his wand with a flourish. "Repairo!" the whole thing came crashing back together again, making such a loud noise Hermione was sure it would wake the maids.  
"Why hello there!" Dr. Granger grinned at the red-headed man and extended his hand. "How have you been Arthur?"  
"Fantastic, thank you!" he peered at the walls and room with astonishment. "This is what a muggle living room looks like?"  
"Yes sir."  
"It's stunning! May I ask what time it is here? In London is somewhere around 4 in the morning."  
"Oh, um..."  
"10 pm!" Hermione grinned.  
"Ah. Are you ready?" he asked, turning to the little girl.  
"Yup!"  
"Alrightly then! Let's go! Oh, and please don't pay attention to the twins and Ron's unhealthy addiction to Viktor Krum."  
"Who?"  
"The supposed 'Best Seeker in the World'."  
"Seeker?" asked Dr. Granger.  
"Quidditch thing dad."  
"Ooooooh."  
"Bye daddy!"  
"Bye munchkin! I love you!" he called, but they had already apparated away.

00000000000000000000000

To Hermione, the Weasley house was freakishly silent. No Fred and George bounding through the halls, no Ron laughing at her, no Ginny with tackle hugs. They were all tucked safely away in bed, at 4 am.  
Mrs. Weasley came scuttling into the foyer; just she had done the year before, and greeted her.  
"Hello dear!" she whispered.  
"Hi Mrs. W!" Hermione whispered back.  
"How have you been?"  
"Good! And you?"  
"Fantastic! I just woke Ginny up; she'll be down in 5. Will you get Ron and Harry?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thank you?"  
"We just based an entire conversation on whispers, didn't we?"  
"Yes we did. Ron's room is in the attic. Tel him breakfast's ready."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Hermione scampered up the 4 flights of stairs onto the landing next to Ron's door. She grabbed the candelabra from the wall on her right, then slowly entered the room. What she saw was this: Oklahoma after a tornado. The floor was littered with random articles of clothing, and parts of the walls had been chipped off. The posters hanging precariously on the, were only held up on one side. The bookshelf was a mess of wizard comics and figurines. There were two boys lying each in a bed, and each looking more dead than the other.  
She decided to awaken Harry first, since he SEEMED to be breathing. Her had gently rest in his shoulder and she lightly shook him.  
"Harry."  
His eyes half opened, and then he grinned. "Morning 'Mione."  
"Time to get up."  
"Mmm-k."  
She walked over to Ron and was far less gentle.  
"RONALD! WAKE UP!"  
He shot up like Greek fire from a bomb.  
"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!"  
"Oh, relax. I've seen you in much less compromising postpone than that, I can tell you. Like whenever you smile! Now get up! Your mother says breakfast's ready!"  
"Cold-blooded reptile."  
"Remember that when we're sharing a tent."  
She stormed over and slammed the door.  
God, she hadn't been wrong, had she? His mother really WAS going to have to pay someone to marry him!

00000000000000000000000

The applause echoed the room. Another person had put their name in the goblet. Hermione couldn't imagine it, signing yourself off like that. These people, these teenagers, they knew nothing about real dangers. They don't know what to do if faced with Medusa, or Kempe, or Hell Hounds. All they knew was what their teachers told them, that this, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, meant eternal glory. Lies, all of it. After a few years you would be forgotten, left alone to doe quietly. Everything in life was like that, perfect until something batter came along.  
But it was no use thinking of it. Might as well move in to something more productive. Her eyes flew back to her book.  
"In ancient times, the Roma, or Gypsy's were-"  
"WE DID IT!"  
She shot up at the sudden noise. Fred and George camping yelping and whooping in, each with a small vile.  
"WE MADE THE AGEING POTION!"  
From most Hogwarts students, applause erupted. But most certainly not from Hermione.  
"It's not going to work!" her voice was sing-song and obnoxious.  
They came to crouch on either side of her.  
"Oh, and why's that Granger?"  
"See that right there? That's an AGE line. It was draw by Dumbledore himself. No one that great would be fooled by something as pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion."  
"But that's why it's so brilliant."  
"Cause it's so pathetically dim-witted."  
The stood and walked to the edge.  
"Ready Fred?"  
"Ready George."  
"Bottoms up." They chorused.  
At the same time, they leapt in.  
"YEAH!"  
then, at the same time, they were knocked out.  
Hermione snorted and returned to her book as the rest of the crowd started cheering "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
What bimbos. There was no way they could have really believed that would work, after all-  
The great hall doors opened and the room fell silent. In walked Viktor Krum. THE Viktor Krum. He marched over to the goblet and dropped in a small slip of paper.  
His eyes flew around the room to the large crowd and then- to her. A small smile fell onto his lips and he paused for a moment. Then he stalked out just as briskly as he had come.

00000000000000000000000

All of a sudden, a forth name flew out of the goblet and landed perfectly in Dumbledore's hand. His eyes grew wide, and Hermione could literally see the cogs in his brain turning.  
"Harry Potter."  
Whispers and gasps were heard all around the room. Harry eyes bugged.  
"I-I-didn't-"  
"Go, Harry." she whispered. Hermione gently patted his back and smiled. "Go. Don't worry." slowly he stood and walked to the front of the room.  
"Mrs. Granger." a voice called one he'd gone and loud conversation resumed.  
She looked up to see a very sad McGonagall standing above her.  
"Come with me."  
She agilely wove her way through the crowd and followed. Once they had reached the hall, her professor turned around. "My dear, I must speak with you. As you very fully know, Mr. Potter has been chosen. He has no way out."  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
"Right now, what he really need is for someone to stick by him, tell him he's right, be his friend. I have known you three closely know for 4 years. Mr. Weasley may or may not follow through with this duty, even though he desperately wants to. Sometimes, people are silly like that."  
"So, what your saying is... To take CARE of Harry?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger that is exactly what I'm saying. I know I can trust you with this tough role. No matter how difficult, stick by him."  
"Yes ma'am."  
McGonagall smiled and began walking back to the great hall, then stopped.  
"Oh, and Mrs. Granger? Chiron would be proud." She winked.  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "How- What- Who-"  
But she was already gone.

00000000000000000000000

Hermione plunked down in the library and opened her book.  
"In 1967, MUGGLES began to-"  
"Excuse me?"  
Hermione whirled around, frustrated that after 2 weeks she had barely gotten a page more in her book.  
"Wha- oh!"  
She was standing face to face with Viktor Krum. "Yes?"  
"I do not know vis library, and I vas wondering if you could help me?"  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
"Good reading material? In English."  
"Follow me."  
They began to walk down the asiles and rows of books.  
"So, your Viktor Krum?"  
"And you are Hermione Granger."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"The Slytherins talk about you much."  
"Ho! Than it can't be anything positive!"  
"Eh, I do not listen to dem. Vey are pigs. Actually, I vas quite impressed how you stood up for Potter. And ven again when you were not with the crowd during that fight."  
"Um... Yeah... We're here!" She moved her hand in a circular motion. "The best reading material."  
His eyes flew to a bound, light green book. "You like Machiavelli?"  
"Love him. So, you good?"  
"Yes, just von more ting. Vill you go to the ball with ve?"  
Hermione was instantly taken aback.  
"What?"  
"Vill you go to the ball with ve?"  
"I-uh... Oh! Of-of course!"  
"Great!"

00000000000000

Hermione had to admit, she had never been happier to see Ron and Harry sitting next to each other. For weeks they hadn't made eye contact, but it seemed like life was getting back to normal. They were sitting on the beach, basking in the pause of the torrential downpour that had hit England. The cloud cover was allowing just enough light for it to seem somewhat like a happy day.  
Hermione picked up her head as she heard screams and squeals. Jogging across the sand was Viktor Krum, being stalked by no less than 12 girls.  
As he moved in front of them, he quickly glanced over and waved.  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Did Viktor Bloody Krum just wave at us?"  
"Yes, Ronald, he did. He most certainly did."

00000000000000000000000

One of the most magically things about Hogwarts was the way it seemed to come alive. When huge functions or amazing events occurred, the place seemed to change overnight; from an old boarding school, to a mystical ballroom. Or at least that's the way it looked to Hermione. As she stood at the very tip top of the great hall stairs, silk dress waving around like the wind, memories began flooding back. Memories of her and Ron waiting for Harry, of Professor trying to keep their students at bay.  
But now, all of it seemed like a million miles away. Why? Because life was perfect. And just the like the night she wanted, it was beaconing. Viktor Krum appeared at the bottom of the stairs and smiled up at her. Carefully, as to not fall, she began her descent. Which was a practically impossible in high heels. But still, somehow she made it, wihtout falling more than 4 times.  
"You vook amazing."  
And with those three accented English words, the night know known by many a Hogwarts student as "The Night of the Damned", reared it's ugly head.

000000000000000

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"  
"OH, SURE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE FRATERNIZEING SITH THE ENEMY!"  
"FRATNERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY? FRATERNIZING WIHT THE ENEMY? IT'S A CULTUREAL EXANGE RONALD!"  
"WHO CARES? IT'S STILL A COMPETION!"  
"I CARE! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUN! ENJOYABLE EVEN!"  
"YEAH, WELL, IT'S NOT! AND YOU KNOW WHY? BEACUSE HE'S TOO BLOODY OLD FOR YOU!"  
"OH, SO KNOW YOU GET TO DICTATE WHO I SPEND TME WITH?"  
"YES!"  
"BECAUSE I CAN!"

00000000000000000000000

**Okay... That's... All for now. Weeeeeell, that was uncomfortable to write. Remind me never to again. That was probably my least favorite book... Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I'm trying to get you one more before we go away. That'll probably be it for The Goblet of Fire. Next up, Order of the Phoenix... Yay... Anyhow,  
Love always,  
A.B.**

**P.S. Danger Granger is from A Very Potter Musical, and Gin 'n Tonic is something I read somewhere.**


	9. Cause Zeus Might Kill Me?

Ok, so, I just want to say- THANK Y'ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It was awesome to read them! Oh, and I should mention that you guys are "Totally awesome"! (some of you might get it) I know I've gotten a lot of request for more PJ, and I IS SO SORRY! I HASN'T HAD MUCH, HAS I? *Buries head in hands and sobs* I know, I know, it's a crossover! I'm gonna try to add more! But I should tell you peeps that once I get to 7, I WILL HAVE A TON! So, if you guys don't want to read until then... Uh... He... He... He... That's okay... I also need to say something; this is going to have Ron/Hermione, but I don't know if it'll end that way. 65% chance though. I know it's a little late to say that, but... Sorry! Mmm-Tay, love y'all! Here we go!

0000000000000

For four years, Hermione's life had been completely apart from the world of gods. Sure, she had spent parts of her summers there, and sent some Iris messages, but other than that she was swimming in a sea of wizards. But now, she had decided, that was going to change. Her whole "Pro-Greek" spin had begun at the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts.

First of all, the labyrinth had really freaked her out. Like, seriously, Dumbledore was psycho. You just- didn't do that! The monsters, the living plants, everything. It was as though someone had taken the Greek once and forced it into a safer, more secure version. BUT STILL! über dangerous! Little kids (yes, she meant 0-17) who wandered into the labyrinth under the ground didn't exactly come out alive!

And then, there was the whole "Harry and Ron are your best friends but they're sort of jerks" thing, which had just reaffirmed that her belief that Greek were way epicer than Wizards! Yeah, it was sorta biased to base her decision off 2 people, but oh well! Wasn't that how everything in the world worked? Off biased statistics and stereotypes? Like the "Mudblood" phenomenon. If that wasn't stereotypical, she didn't know what was.  
But, that wasn't all. The decision for a summer of Greeks had one place of pure beginning: Questions. Hermione felt as though she was crossing a valley of doubt and uncertainty. She had to figure things out. Find out whether or not Voldemort was real, whether or not Kronos was back, whether or not life would even continue as normal. A summer away from the world of magic was more than necessary.

0000000000000

Hermione's eyes flew open as her blaring alarm went off. The world surrounding her came into focus. A dusty rose room, mahogany floor stained with cat hair and books. A warming science filled her, although the cabin was bursting with joy. She had just gotten home from Hogwarts the night. Gone were her friends, although she was pretty sure those had left long before they were physically apart.

Gone was the school of houses and Quidditch. Gone were the people who were filled with criticism from her ideas and knowledge. Gone was a cold world where she was different, her true self having no important relation to the wizarding world. And here, now, was an amazing world of people, creatures, and pure EPICNESS! She sat up in bead and smiled. She was alone in her cabin, as to having no siblings. She eyes her running shorts and slipped them on. She carefully opened the screen door as to not wake the surrounding cottages. To her left sat the house of Zeus, to her right, Poseidon, and directly behind her, Hades.  
The cabin of Hera was seated about 10 ft ahead of the others. And, as always, there was a purpose. It was to symbolize the "welcoming" power of Hera; for she was the first statue you see when you enter Olympus. But, before Hermione had arrived at Camp Half Blood, no one had ever lived there. So, it had been, dark, cold, and dusty as Hades (YES, the underground place). Which was why, Hera being the goddess of interior design and all, Hermione was constantly remodeling.  
But every time the wall color changed, or the lights switched style, there were a few things that always stayed the same. The cozy, little loveseat made of Greek silk in the back corner. The seal of Gryffindor above her bed. And the small rug in the style of the Texas flag in the center of the room. They all reminded her of what was really important, loyalty. The couch, for sitting and letting people cry on shoulder. The seal, for Hogwarts, her sort-of home for part of the year. The rug, for the place that she loved. But enough with the DESCRIPTIONS!  
Hermione began to jog through the edges and frays of the forest. There was a simple beauty in relaxing, not doing anything produ-  
"MINE! MINE! YOU'RE ALL MINE NOW!"  
Hermione's head snapped up. What in the gods name was that?  
"Please! Let me go! I'm not worth your tasty goat stew!"  
"PRECIOUS! MAMA LAM HASN'T HAD STEW IN A VERY LONG TIME!" the voice was raspy, as though trying to strangle something with words. She edged closer the sounds, her hand tightly gripping her magical I-pod. It had come in handy more than once; instead of music, on its albums there was a list of weapons. She could summon any of them whenever needed.  
"TIME FOR HERBS, MY- I'M RUNNING OUT OF THYME!" at first Hermione though whatever it was could smell her, and knew just how close she was. Then she realized the thing was talking about Thyme, a commonly used herb.  
"HOW COULD MAMA LAM RUN OUT OF THYME?"  
"Uh, Uh, I don't know. But, you know, it'd probably be best not to eat me until you have it. I taste pretty bad, you know!"  
Hermione could tell the voices were coming from a clearing now.  
"Nonsense, nonsense, my dear. I'm sure you're delicious!"  
Just-over-this-rock!  
"Well, that may be, but I'm so much better with a little rosemary, and thyme. And a good hour or two of free-ranging!"  
"BUT MAMA WANTS YOU NOW!"  
Hermione stood behind a bush on her bolder and looked down. There stood, or- hung, a satyr. Behind him... Hermione's eyes grew wide. How could she have been so stupid? It was Lamia, half demon, half woman. She was said to eat children and innocents only. Hermione slowly pulled out the amazing "apple" product, and carefully went to her most trusted weapon; her sword. Coraggio, she had come to call it. It was the same one Neiman had given her all those years ago.  
Out of the small cable connector at the base of the i-Pod popped a hologram, which grew bigger and bigger 'til it reached maximum size. Then it began to materialize into her sword.  
"OH WELL! INTO THE STEWING POT DEARIE!" Lamia stepped closer to her victim.  
"But-"  
"Why don't you pick on someone your size?" Hermione leapt down from her bolder and grimaced. Ooo, that had sounded so much better in her head.  
"A DEMIGOD! I haven't eaten one of you in ages! And my, is that- is that Mêlon i smell? The orchard plant sacred to Hera? It must be- no it can't- THE DAUGHTER OF HERA?"  
"I am she."  
"YOU WILL MAKE UP FOR MY LACK OF SPICES!"  
"No."  
"HA HA! BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE NOW!"  
"Uh, yes i can. You didn't change anything, and we're in the middle of the forest."  
"Well, I-"  
But before she could continue Hermione raised her sword and-WHAM! Golden dust exploded everywhere as Lamia disintegrated.  
She then turned to face the satyr. She offered him a hand.  
"I had that under control, you know." he said, refusing it and standing up on his own.  
"Uh-huh. Which is why you were begging for mercy."  
"Shut up. Why do Demi-gods always have to be the hero?" he muttered and brushed himself off.  
Hermione hit the pause button on the i-pod and the sword disappeared back inside.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and ask you your name."  
He rolled his eyes. "Jake."  
"Well- Jake- I am Hermione Gr-"  
"Anger. Yes, I know. I've been reminded countless times of your bravery in fighting a manticore."  
He began to stalk away, but Hermione just sat back.  
"Hey, it's not that easy. Say, are you from around here?"  
"No. I'm new. Chiron- the camp adopted me after my family tried to sell me to a herd."  
"Good. About you being new. Cuz you're going the wrong way. The big house is in that direction."  
She jerked her thumb in the opposite direction.  
"I knew that."  
"Yup. Of course you did."  
She got up to join him.  
"So, how long have you been here?"  
"12 hours."  
"And already getting attacked by Monsters? Gods, you have a death wish."  
"I don't believe in the gods."  
"But you go to a camp with their children and a centaur. Plus, you know, with the goat legs, sorta hard to deny you're not Greek."  
"I know that they're REAL. I just don't think they matt-"  
Her hand clamped over his mouth.  
"I would advise you not to finish that sentence."  
"Why?" he asked, wriggling free of her grasp. "Cause Zeus might kill me?"  
But as he began the word "me" the sky, which had gotten a cloud cover in 2.0 seconds, exploded into rain.  
"Or he might do that!" she shrieked, grabbing his wrist and pulling her hood up. Giggles found their way out of her mouth. They sprinted towards her cabin, and barely made it before lightning began. The moment they reached her deck she went from giggle to full out hysterics.  
"Maybe we could refrain-" Laughing sob. "-from insulting the lord of sky when-" Hysterical tears. "-I'm with you?"  
"Maybe!" he said, laughing just as hard as her.  
And, maybe this summer would be as bad as the year preceding it.

0000000000000

So, so sorry for the crazy short chapter! I feel really bad, but we just got back from the mountains of West Virginia WERE THERE WAS NO POWER! It was awesome! But yeah, so my i-Pad just came back to life, and just got the story on my laptop. It died very early so I had no way of typing! I'll keep going with the whole "Jake-thing" but back at Hogwarts. Next up, Order of the Phoenix! Yay. I'll have fun with that one. Oh, and Lamia is a "real" Greek monster. One more time, thanks for the reviews, and, well,

Love Always

A.B.


	10. Dude, it's a Huge No-No in Stalking

Oh gods. Has it really been that long? So, so sorry y'all! I know I'm promising more, and most certainly not delivering, but I'm spending the majority of my time out in the fields. My family owns a relatively large farm, and my dad is demanding I learn the trade this summer. So, that's what I'm doing; picking blackberries and sorting tomatoes. I'm thinking about starting a blog on it, incase you'd want to check it out. More on that later!  
The second half of this is made into a songfic to One of the Boys, by Katy Perry. Plus, let me know if you like the first person thing. I'm experimenting. So, let me know if you like! If not, okay! Tell me what I can fix!  
Oh, and the italicized stuff is texting.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series, as always, belong to JK Rowling, and the song One of the Boys belongs to Katy Perry.

00000000000000

"Honestly? You seriously think that's going to work?"  
"What?"  
"She's nymph smart one. And you, Misour, are no son of Aphrodite."  
"Wow, thanks Granger. You're kind."  
"Just being realistic."  
"Don't you have something to do?"  
"Nope! You're stuck me with me all day!"  
Jake rolls his eyes and gives me a halfhearted rude hand gesture.  
"Love you too!"

I dangle my fingers into the water and sigh. The two of us are relaxing at the beach on the shore of the Long Island Sound.  
Jake lets out a low groan.  
"Why do all nymphs have to be so damn hot?"  
"Uh, they're not that hot. Bro-ski, you haven't even seen the best of them. Greeks are infamous for their gorgeous women."  
"No. It's not like they have a goddess of sensuality or anything."  
"You're too sarcastic."

"Ha."  
"See? There you go again. Dude, it's a huge no-no in stalking."  
"Stalking?" His left eyebrow goes up and a small smirk hits his face.  
"Yeah; what we're doing right know. Scoping out your potential love interests."  
"My dear, this is not stalking. This people watching."  
"Exactly what I just said; stalking."  
"There is no getting through to you is there?"  
"Nope. I'm a lost cause."  
He chuckles.  
"Only naturally. After all-"

_BUZZ_  
My cell phone vibrates.  
"Hold up." I hold up a 'One-Moment" finger, and open the new text.

_Hey Danger Granger. What's up?  
_

Jake glances over my shoulder.  
"Who's it from?"  
"My best friend in the wizarding world; Ginny Weasley. I finally taught her how to use a phone, and ever since she's been in love."  
He sits back. "Ah, another one."  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "Another one?"

"Another one of your hot, naive, English friends. They're awesome. Tell her I said that."  
"She's not gonna hook up with you."  
"Really? That's you said about-"  
"NO! STAY AWAY! OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY SHOE!"  
"Gods, chill Granger! Just kidding. Just kidding!" He holds up his hands.  
"Uh-huh." I return to my text.

_Gas prices. What about u?_

"She nice?"  
"Awesome."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah; she's like the only person in the world who doesn't think I'm a freak."  
"Aww, Hermione! I don't think you're a freak! Unless you mean a freak of nature, in which case, hell yeah!"  
My phone buzzes again.

_Nothin much. Except, u kno, missing u! Hey, I need your help!  
_  
_With what?  
_  
"Hold on, is she the sister of your bitchy friend?"  
"Well, yes, but I think I may have overreacted."  
"Really? Didn't sound that way to me."  
_BUZZ_

_Having an awesome summer! I am sooooo bored._

Seriously? Cuz u've been texting me non-stop about all the cool stuff you and Ron've been doing.  
  
I turn to him.  
"Yes, but haven't we decided you don't like any of my friends?"  
"You have bad taste."  
"Jake, think about what you just said for a while."  
Comprehension dawns on his face. "Except for me."  
_BUZZ  
_  
_Yeah, but that was just to make u jealous. Btw, Ron misses you as much as I do. He says to ask if you're going to Bulgaria this summer._

I roll my eyes.

_No. But I'm glad he misses me. I miss him too.  
_  
"Jake, I really don't think you're the exception. You're a horrible person."  
"LIES! I AM NOT A PERSON! I AM A SAYTR!"  
"Fine. Horrible saytr."  
_BUZZ_

  
_In his defense, he's just being overprotective. So, can u come, say next week? Or... Uh, u kno, 2morro? :/  
_  
_*sighs* Y not. I'm sure I can make it back 2 England._

"YOU'RE HEADING BACK TOMORROW?" Jake's eyes are as round as dinner plates.  
"Yes. I have a balancing act between the 2 worlds."  
"Bitch."  
My eyebrows shoot up. "I could always leave today..."  
He glares ferociously at me. "I hate you."  
"No, you don't. You appreciate my company."  
_BUZZ  
_  
_AWESOME! I'L TELL MOM AND RON! THEY'L BE EXTATIC!_

Gr8 Gin. C u _late__ 2morro._

"What time r u leaving?"  
"Late."  
"I'm still pissed."  
"We can text all year."  
"But then people will think we're dating!"  
"You have a better option?"  
_BUZZ_

C u then! :)

C u then

00000000000000

My eyes snap open and I sit up. Old wooden walls, dusty shelves, a homey feeling... I'm at the Burrow. That's right; I arrived last night, at some ungodly hour. Uggh. I glance over at the clock to see 5:45. Stupid Jett lag. I get out of bed and smile. Ginny is sleeping next to me, barely moving. I really did miss this. I make my way to the wooden door, and quietly head down the hall to the bathroom, clothes in hand. I try not to make sound; waking people up means questions about my summer.

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me  
_  
And as embarrassing as it is, I still haven't told them. I prefer living a double life. It's so much easier. But I've seen enough Dora episodes to know it'll eventually blow up in my face. Until then, though, I'm happy the way I am. I reach the bathroom and close the door behind me. I yank on my jean cutoffs, and- there, on the counter, is a freaking spider! Do not scream, do not scream... Whoo. I let out a breath of air as it disappeared in a drawer. Ever since Annabeth and I became friends, the little buggers have had it out for me.

_And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I'd take these suckers down 'cause they just get in my way_

I hop out of the bathroom and slip downstairs. I smile at the cluttered living room. Perfectly unperfect. I wouldn't have it any other way. I take up residence in my favorite chair, and pull out my book. Lolita. A classic tragedy, disturbing on every possible level. But still, most certainly worth it. I stand, finished with the disturbances of the human mind. I make my way outside, planning on doing nothing for the entire day. All of a sudden, I hear the screen door open behind me.

_The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister_

"Hey Hermione! What's up munchkin?"  
Ron comes running out of the house and yanks me into a huge embrace.  
"Hey Ron." I squeak, my lungs and other essential inner organs being crushed.  
He gained at least a few inches and- wow, was he always that attractive? For some reason his sapphire blue eyes seem almost- No! I scream at myself. He is your friend. That is all! End of discussion! MOVING ON!  
"Sorry I didn't greet you last night, I was dead on my feet at 11! How was your summer?" he grins at me.  
"Good. I made some new friends." I smile at the thought of my ever loyal, ever annoying Saytr buddy.

_You high five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow and winks. "Just friends?"  
"Shut it." I say, half giggling and shoving him gently.  
"Hermione- is it possible you somehow got smaller?" He picks me up and swings me around. I open my mouth in mock distress.  
"No, I did not! Meanie pants!"  
He stares at me for moment, then bursts out laughing.  
"Did you just say 'Meanie pants'?"  
"Yes, because that what you are!" I stick my tongue out at him. "A big meanie pants!"  
"Oh, God, I love you Hermione! High five for being awesome!"

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

He starts to jog ahead of me towards a small shed off the side of the house.  
"Come on bro! I have something I want to show you."  
Bro. Eternally bro. I sigh. There's no helping it. I'm falling for my best friend.  
"Coming!" I call. I jog up next to him.  
He goes inside and retrieves a broom. He plunks down on it.  
"Come on."  
"Uh, you don't expect me to get on that death machine, do you?"  
"We won't fly too high."  
I sigh and sit behind him. "Fine. But only this onc- AHHHHH!"  
I'm cut off but our much too fast shot into the air.  
"How was YOUR summer?" I yell to him, trying to get over the waves of fear running through me.  
"Pretty good. Ginny was constantly talking about you. I think you might just be the new Harry. She's in love with you."  
I roll my eyes. "I think you're getting her mixed up with someone else."

_That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys  
_  
"That is entirely possible. A 'new friend'-"  
"I SAID SHUT IT!"  
"-Or a dark hair, dark skinned foreigner. Or maybe even someone else!"  
"Sure, whatever you say." I roll my eyes.  
"Just from my perspective."  
We touch down to the earth, and I have to say, I've never been happier to feel mud on my boots.  
"So what was that thing you wanted to show me? That thing so important you had to tare me away from my most loyal fan, your sister?"  
"Just over this ridge-" He stops at a 4ft stream and turns around. He looks between me and it.  
"What?" I cock my head at him.  
Ron steps in the middle and gives me his hand, then lets go on the other side.  
"Uh, what're you doing?"  
"Helping you. You are a girl, you know."  
"It's taken you long enough to notice." I grumble.

_So over the summer something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs  
_  
We've reached the top of hill which empties out on a beach.  
"Ron, wha-"  
"Turn around."  
We turn, and my jaw might as well have hit the sand. Behind us are cliffs as white as the inside of a vanilla Charleston Chew*. As small gap between them shows the mini-valley in which we had been walking.  
"Ho- how did you find this place?"  
"Through expert means of getting lost. These are the edges of the Cliffs of Dover."  
"And your family never knew this was here?"  
We start to walk down the beach.  
"Hey, I'm an expert at getting lost. I was chasing down a stray Quaffle, when I flew over. Tell me you don't love it."  
"Ron, it- they're- stunning!"  
"As it turns, my family actually owns this."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yup."  
"It looks like something you'd see in a photo shoot for Cosmo."

_And I studied Lolita religiously  
And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me_

"What?"  
"Uh, muggle magazine."  
"I didn't know Hermione Granger read anything but Non-fiction!"  
"Ha. Actually, there's this really good new book I've been reading-" I wait for him to interrupt before continuing. "Called Lolita. It's really good- Why aren't you interrupting me?"  
"Cuz you like books. You listen to me talk about Quidditch all the time. You deserve to be able to gab."  
"Last year, you would never have said that. Ever."  
"Yeah, I've determined last year I was a slimy git."  
"What helped you figure that out?"  
"I love how you say 'figure out'." He giggles- no, manly chuckles. "Maybe how Fred and George told me so. Or Cedric's death. Or even getting rid of that godforsaken haircut."  
I giggle. "It was pretty bad."  
"But what I really think did it was you coming here instead of Bulgaria."

_'Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number_

"Aww! Thanks Ron! You're a great friend!  
He grins. "What else could you expect?"  
"Don't make me answer that question."  
"You ready to head back?" He holds up the broom I didn't realize he was carrying.  
"Sure. But it's so beautiful here- it make me never want to leave."  
"I know. It's stunning. But Mum'll start to worry."  
"Alright."  
We reassume our previous positions on the broom, me holding onto him for dear life. We fly up again, a little slower to avoid hitting the cliffs. I glance down again and remember what mad made me love England, and, in turn, Hogwarts.

_It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring_

We land directly outside of the huge house, with it's tall, Pisa like stance.  
"I don't think I ever told you this, but I love your house." I say, as we put away the broom.  
"Yeah; it's not much, but it sure as hell beats any 'Malfoy-manor like' place."  
"True. Who was the architect?" My mind wanders back to Annabeth's thousands of questions after I'd shown her pictures.  
"Uh, I have no idea." I can't help but smile at the confounded look on his face. "But it was most likely one of my ancestors. This place- this land- has been in Weasley family hands for generations. We actually used to be one of the most powerful pure-blood family's in northern Europe."  
"Really? Then what happened?"  
"We stopped being jack-asses and realized just how much muggles had to offer."  
We start to walk back, but not fast enough for us to get there in reasonable time.  
"I should reprimand you for language, but I find that politically correct."  
"Ah, you would."  
"What else could you expect?"

'_Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
_  
"Nothing, nothing. So, how do you think Harry is?"  
"I don't know... ever since Dumbledore said not to say anything to him... Well, I feel like a really bad friend."  
"I know. I've never kept anything this big from him."  
"And every time he sends a letter-"  
"And you can't answer, you feel-"  
"Like a little part of you just died."  
"Yeah... You know, without him, we would never have become friends."  
"Strange isn't it? To think about?"  
"Granger, I haven't had a conversation this emotional since the Chudley Cannons lost."  
"Granger?"  
"Yup; that's your new nickname."  
"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended. I thought we just got away from the 'You're a girl?' thing."  
"But, you know, Granger's cool. Like a jersey!"  
I sigh and groan inwardly. Always has to relate back to sports.  
_  
That I just wanna be your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys_

"Ron, have you ever tried muggle sports?"  
"Nope. Why?"  
"They're actually really fun."  
"HERMIONE GRANGER? Likes SPORTS?"  
"SHUT IT!" But before I can even finish we're laughing.  
"Maybe you could teach me some sometime."  
"Well, I can teach you American Football, Volleyball, or Lacrosse. But all in all I'm better at Polo and Marksmanship."  
"I have no idea what you just said."  
"Here- does your dad have any egg shaped balls?"  
Ron bursts out laughing.  
"Oh grow up!" But I find myself giggling slightly. "I mean does he have any balls that you play with- oh, I give up!"  
"Yeah, you probably should!"

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team  
_  
"You're so immature."  
"That's okay with me. In fact I- I own that! I'lll shout it to the world- This girl right here says I'm immature!"  
"Oh, Gods, you're even more embarrassing!"  
"You wouldn't adore me if I wasn't?"  
I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "Who says I adore you?"  
"You just did."  
"Ron- Ronald Billius Weasley, did you just outsmart me?"  
"Oh, yes I did. Yes, I did." He grins and steps ahead of me. Then he stops.  
"You-" He steps backwards s he's parallel to me and sniffs. "You smell like roses and strawberries! I thought it was just the summertime air, but it's you!"

_And I swear maybe one day  
You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be  
_  
"What?"  
"You smell like strawberries! And roses! How come I've never noticed this before?"  
"I don't know... This is most random conversation I've ever heard."  
"STRAWBERRIES AND ROSES! WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED?"  
"Ron-"  
"I MEAN, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU SMELLED SWEET BUT-"  
"Ron-"  
"STRAWBERRIES AND ROSES? THAT'S THE BEST COMBINATION EVER!"  
"RON! We're right near your house and I highly doubt you want Fred and George to hear what you're saying!"  
"Oh, heh, right."  
"God, I swear, one day, Ron, one day."

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
_  
"One day what?"  
"One day someone is gonna realize just how wrong you sound half the time."  
He shrugs. "Haven't you already?"  
"Duh! I'm your best friend! I have to! And, I have to laugh."  
"Yeah, cause otherwise i'd be pissed."  
"No, because otherwise I'd be a bad friend."  
"Aren't you anyway?" He grins at me.  
"SHUT UP!" I sam my fist into his arm.  
"Joking, joking!" he holds up his hands in defense.  
"You'd better be. Jerk." I storm ahead of him, secretly hoping he do something.  
"Wait! I need a talking buddy!"  
"I'm just a 'talking buddy'? Bad move Weasley!"  
"No! You're one of my best friends! Plus, one of the Gryffindor girls!"  
I grin from ear to ear.  
"Damn straight I am!"

_That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys  
_  
Finally, not one of the boys.

*IF you know what that is, tell me in a review!

**Yeah, yeah, I know, cheesy ending. Blah blah blah. So, let's get down to business. I need to know what chapters y'all want for Order of the Pheonix. I'm for sure gonna do the centaurs, cause that is just too perfect. But anything else you want to hear about, just tell me! I'll be here! Thank you, and goodnight.**

**Love always,**

**A.B.**

**P.S. Believe it or not, those are my real initials complete accident on the 'rents part!**


	11. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRYx100,000,000,000

A WINTERS MAJOR APOLOGY! OMILORDIE! I FEEL HORRIBLE! I HAZ BEEN TRAVELING ABROAD FOR THE LAST MONTH, AND THEN THE MOMENT I GET BACK SCHOOL STARTS! I'M SORRY SO FOR NOT UPDATING IN, LIKE, BYOND FOREVER! YES, I AM A VEREY, VERY, BAD PERSON! I PROMISE Y'ALL A CHAPTER BY TOMORROW (Sunday, 9 2012)! PLEASE FIND SOMEWAY TO FORGIVE ME! IMPOSSIBLY SORRY, A.B. 


	12. And Now They Know

Chapter 10

Authors Note: I JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I FEEL HORRIBLY GUILTY! I DID POST QUITE A FEW OTHER STORIES AND CHAPTERS TO ANOTHER STORY, BUT DIDN'T GET TO THIS ONE UNTIL NOW! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH FOR SO LONG! YES, I AM A VERY BAD PERSON!

Chapter 10

It's fine by me, if we never leave...

I cannot get that song out of my head! I've been trying for days now, ever since Ginny and I blared it out my I-Pod for 3 hours straight. We're all sitting on the train to Hogwarts, totally chilled. A few weeks ago, we left the Burrow to go Grimmauld Place. Harry's trial was nerve-racking for all of us, especially me and Ron. When we had to leave there to get to train, Harry and Sirius obviously were dreading yet another year spent on opposite sides of the political world.

I have to admit, I'll miss the Weasleys more than anything; Sirius and Professor- er, Remus as well. The British landscape is rolling by us; cloudy skies, forests as deep as a person's soul. There are moments when I wonder why I ever disliked this place. Its beauty seems too magical for words, and yet it's all created by nature. It would be nice to settle down in a house on a lake, surrounded by English country side, maybe even with Ron... WHOA, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

I glance across the car to my sleeping my best friends. Harry's leaned against the window, while Ron is utterly sprawled across the seat. Both of them look nervous, their upper brows shoved to together with worry. We've known each other for years, but I sometimes wonder if they're on a totally different coplanar than me.

The two of them, they can glance at each other, and know exactly what the other is thinking. I think it's the only reason Harry's only thrown 1 or 2 fits, but- Something out the gray window catches my eye. A flash, a streak of gold darts through the forest. I look again, and it moves slower this time. "Neimian." I whisper, not willing to tear my eyes away from the window.

"Neimian, get up."

The lazy orange cat stretches and saunters over.

"What now?" He hisses, yawning slightly.

"Look." I point into the foggy evening.

"Wha-" We see it again, the movement of gold.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's defiantly Greek, but I can't identify it."

"Mmm. It feels familiar. We've most assuredly met before, but where is the question."

With each dash it comes closer and closer to the train. I can practically feel it's presence. "Well? Is it good or bad?!" "I don't know, but it feels-" "Wrong." I finish. It's only 30 yards away, but we still can't tell what it is.

My eyes grow wide as a story pops into my head. It's about a hunter who was traveling through the woods, stalking a draken through the gods forbidden land. One night, when he was less than a mile away, he set up camp. Right before he fell asleep, he heard a snap of twigs. Instantly grabbing his bow, he went to investigate. After half an hour, he found nothing and thought a fluke. But when he get back to his camp, the entire thing had been ransacked. All his meat stolen, his fire ring completely destroyed. The strangest part was, there were no tracks. Uneasily, he climbed a tree and tied himself in, barely sleeping that night.

The way it was told, it was believed if he slept well, the entire story would have changed. As he awoke the next morning, he looked down. This time the whole camp was almost completely gone, except one thing. His sleeping mat had been torn to shreds, but was still there. He lowered himself to the bottom of the old oak, and then stopped. About 6 feet up, there were scratch marks. Something had been trying to get to him. Almost instantly, he sprinted as fast as he could away from the area, swearing to never return again.

But the story hadn't ended there. He reached a large glen, filled with ferns. Cut across it was gorgeous brook, with water as clear as a night sky. He stumbled over, desperate for provisions: just enough to get him out of this cursed place. He put his water jug in, but the water magically avoided it. Swearing under his breath, he yanked it out, determining this place cursed. Out of nowhere, he heard a whiney. Standing up quickly and reaching for his bow, he whirled around to face a horse. It shone gold in the early morning light.

He felt a sense of relief, and scrambled over. The horse happily allowed him to ride, and it set off. After around an hour, they reached the edge of the scared land. A large lake glistening with fresh water lay right next to them. He moved to dismount and retrieve water, but the horse shifted, stopping him. He tried again, with no avail. The horse stood stock still. Finally, he gave it a hard kick in the withers. The creature surged towards the lake, then stopped when they were 4 feet in. He slid off successfully this time, reaching down to filled his water container.

He felt a slight shove at his back. He ignored it. The next time it was much harder. He stumbled forward a step, but quickly regained his footing, turning to face the horse. He raised his hand to give the animal a sharp reprimand, but was shoved deeper into the water. The horse raised its hoof, smashing his head in deeper. He struggled to regain oxygen, but was held down by at 4 hooves.

The thing drowned him slowly, and then devoured him. That was essentially the end, the moral being always thank the gods for what you have and don't enter their lands without permission. It was normally used at bedtimes, but with a much scarier tone. It used to be one of my favorites; it was sort of a warning to be faithful.

We were never a very peaceful culture, and were always proud of it.

"Hermione... Hermione... HERMIONE!" Neimian shakes me out of my daze.

"Look." The flash shoots towards the train, moving much faster than before.

It slams into the train car, directly below our window. I shriek, jumping away and searching for something to protect us. Harry and Ron snap awake and look at me, fear in the back of their eyes.

"Wha-" I point towards the window, where Neimian is already perched, and we scrambled over. What we see is hardly the horse from the story. It's got 4 inch claws, and can't be taller than 2 ft. It's crawling towards. Our window our window, licking it's lips. I can almost see it mouthing "Half-blood". Despite its size, I have no doubt it could take all of us- if were mortals.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ron's eyes are the size of saucers, and Harry doesn't look much better.

"Dranculus Forobulus; more commonly known as the two-legged Kelpie Pooka." Neimian responds, realizing seconds too late what he just did. Harry and Ron scramble backwards, slamming into the door.

"Your cat talks!"

"Yes," I say, sliding over to my bag to retrieve my I-Pod/Weapon safe. "Oh, and his real names Neimian. Plus, he can turn into a lion. I forgot to mention."

"You're saying he's the Neimian lion?! What else did you 'forget to mention'?!"

I can tell they half want the truth, half want a lie.

"Um, I'm part Greek God, have a magical I-Pod that can produce both celestial bronze weapons and normal ones, and I attract monsters. NEIMIAN, UPDATE!"

"He's about 2.5 feet from the window!"

"Gods dammit!" I keep digging, my fingers groping in the darkness.

"We're going to die aren't we?!"

"NOT IF YOU SHUT UP AND STAY DOWN!" They obey so fast you would've thought I was a charm speaker.

"2 feet!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

"1.5!"

"HA! FOUND IT!"

"A foot!"

"Dagger, dagger, dagger... DAGGER!" I've found my oldest friend, the dear sword 'Coraggio si trova in posti improbabili' in the 'Recently used' playlist.

"6 inches!" I shoot out of my crouched position, weapon in hand. We watch as the things arm snakes up the window, slowly scraping it.

"Well," I mutter. "Argus won't like that."

The thing creates a circle in the glass with its claws. It raises an arms and WHAM. The section of the window slams in, sending glass flying everywhere. It pulls itself inside and lands on the floor. For a second we stare at each other, and then lunge. In a second claws and knives are everywhere, jabbing and scratching. I can vaguely hear Neimian yell "M'lady!" and Harry and Ron "Hermione!" as a long cut flies down my arm. I hold tightly onto my dagger and stab down, aiming for his head, but missing by an half an inch.

I'm much more ready this time, stabbing down, hitting his skull, dead-occipital lobe. It screeches for a second, and then explodes into gold dust. "Oh my god, are you alright?!" Harry's at my side in a minute, examining my wound. "I-I'm good." I say, wincing in pain as he turns my arm. "How- how on earth did you do that?" Harry's looking at me as though I just saved the world. "It tends to come naturally when you're a Demi-god. Neimian, get the Ambrosa!"

He yanks it out of my bag with his teeth and carries it over. With my non-demented arm, I reach into the bag and break off a piece. "Mmm. So good…." I see Harry staring at my arm as the cuts disappears back into the skin. "How-" But he's in try ted by Ron, who has said nothing until this point. "So, you're a demi-god, eh? You've got a lot of explaining to do." /

We return to our seats across from each. I can tell Ron is uneasy around me, I can't say I blame him. For years demigods thought wizards were monsters, and hunted them as they would anything else. It took Nicholas Flammel and his wife to end the discrimination, but in the wizarding world, there was still much distrust. "Let me start from the beginning. My name is Hermione Telia Granger. My parents adopted me when I was 2 years old. I don't know who my real father is, but my biological mother is Hera, queen of the gods and patron goddess of woman, cats, cows, peacocks, childbirth, and so on. I am a demigod, which means I'm half goddess, and something else. In this case, it's wizard. We good so far?"

They nod.

"Good. My weapon of choice is this I-Pod. It can deliver me with any weapon I want, anytime. My first sword/dagger thing was this-"

I pick up Corragio.

"-Given to me by Neimian. My mother wanted me to have it. Or so he says. No, I have not met her. Over the course of my life I've been attacked by countless monsters, but my arch-nemeses is Dr. Needle, a manticore. We really, really hate each other. Still doing well?"

Again they nod.

"Now this-" I point over at Neimian. "-Is Neimian. As I told you before, he was born a lion, but over time has been changed into multiple things by my mother and/or other forces of nature. Neimain, say hello." "Hola." "When I was a little girl, he was my stuffed animal, . For the past 4 years, he's been Crookshanks, my pet cat. Would you like to take it from here?"

I look at him. He steps forward and grins as maliciously as a 20lbs. cat can.

"I'm Hermione's protector and caretaker. She means the world to me. I even left my mate, Zoe, a tigress, to watch over her. You now have a fair warning, if you harm her, I will rip your eyes out and tear you apart alive. I-"

"NEIMIAN!" He glares at me. "What? I'm just being honest."

"No you're not!" I look at my best friends. "He's not!"

"Fine. But don't push your luck."

"Does anyone have any questions?" Both hands shoot in the air.

"Harry?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Um."

I glance over at Ron and attempt to censor my answer.

"Demigods did some pretty bad things to wizards, and wizards don't really like demigods."

"Oh."

"Ron?" I much more nervous about his question.

"Do you go to camp half-blood?" I must look pretty taken aback, because he smiles sheepishly. "My mum used to tell us Greek myths a lot. Her family was diplomats during the Greco-Roman war. Camp Half-Blood was always a major place of upheaval."

"Um, yeah, actually!"

"So you've met Satyrs and Nymphs?"

"Ha. One of my best friends is a Satyr; his names Jake. And Nymphs are really nice!" "That's awesome! So, you can speak Greek?"

"Nia. Ma sono meglio Italiano."

"What?"

"Yes, but I'm better at Italian."

Ron sits back.

"This is gonna be the best year ever!"


	13. Badass says He

Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

**Okay y'all, let's get down to business. As I was informed by my ever annoyingly wonderful friends, Emma and Rhys, in chapter 10 Ron took the news far too well. I informed them right back that yes, I was going somewhere with it! Now, some of you fantastic people who review my stories seem to feel the same way. I will tell you the same thing, but in a much more polite fashion because y'all are a hellava lot less critical. Oh, and all of Rick Riordan's universes and series exist in this story. So, without further ado, I give you... **

CHAPTER 11

The three of us tromp off the Hogwarts express. Explaining your real life to your best friends is quite an exhausting task, so I have to admit, I was more than a little excited to get seated inside my dorm. We scrambled to the first carriage we could say, ignoring the yells and catcalls from Draco and his idiotic groupies. There comes a point in life when you stop caring, and start rolling your eyes. I think that point comes when you can say you love the other people and have it not be awkward. But that's just my observation.

"So..." Harry begins, after we sit down. "What does this mean for the rest of our year... Years." he corrects.

"Um, according to protocol, I should set a heavy mask of mist over your eyes, or kill you. But I'm too lazy to do that, so I'll just sit back and let this play out." I grin cockily at them, praying my sarcasm is as obvious as I meant it to be.

"Good to know that's the only reason!" Ron winks back at me. "But, in all seriousness, is that true?"

"Actually, I haven't the foggiest." I catch their incredulous looks, and smirk. "I know right? Hermione Granger not knowing something! Impossible! But honestly, I truly don't know. This has never happened before. It's generally frowned upon to even hint at the fact you're a half blood to a mortal- or muggle. To face out tell a sworn enemy, I'm going to guess there's a pretty strong punishment. But once you've beaten up 30 monsters at once, you start to become above the law."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I hope! It could be über awkward if not!"

"Just a little."

"RON! HARRY! HERMIONE!"

we turn to face Ginny and Neville who are sprinting towards us at a roller coaster pace.

"HOLD ON!"

They scrambled up next to us, still breathing heavily from their sprint. A dreamy looking Luna Lovegood follows them up, but she hardly looks tired. I sense Harry and Ron's confusion on why this serene blonde has joined us.

"Harry, Ron, this is Looney- Luna Lovegood. He father owns the Quibbler." I blush hoping no one picked up my faux-pas. They all do. "Luna, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. And, well, you know who they are."

"Pleased to meet you." Luna voice is as glazed over as her eyes. "Do you really have the scar? I've heard rumors that it glows at night, but I don't believe them."

"Um..." Harry looks utterly bewildered on what to make of this girl. "Yes?"

"Mmm."

The carriage lurches forward, and Harry's eyes grow wide. "I don't remember there being horses here."

"Um, Harry," I glance to the front, but all I see is mist. Very, very strong mist. "There are no horses. In fact, I- I see nothing. It's just... clouded over..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After our disturbing encounter with the carriages, I had to admit I was more than a little riled. I'm not used to people being able to see things I can't, unless they're Greek. My anxiety was also starting to build. I knew "Moody" had left Hogwarts, but the new DADA's identity was a mystery to us all.

"So..." Ron and Harry have been making awkward conversation all evening, but I'm hardly complying. I feel bad, but I too tired to deal with Quidditch and Voldy.

"How do you think this year is going to play out? With all the rumors about me lying..." Harry looks sad, and I can't help but place an overprotective sisterly arm around his shoulder.

"It'll go fine. And if anyone gives you crap, Ron and I'll... deal with them."

I wink and Ron and he nods back.

"Hermione's right, Harry. We're with you through all of it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We're seated in the great hall, anxiously awaiting the arrival of our teachers and headmaster. Whispered bets are going around the houses about the new professor. I hear everything from Kingsley Shacklebolt to He-Who-Must-Be-Named himself (I'm pretty sure Fred and George started that one).

"Mate!" Seamus calls over to Ron. "Who do you think?"

We all notice how he avoids both my and Harry's eyes.

"Um, well, it's got to be someone really, really good. I say a high ranking auror."

"No," Dean contradicts. "None of them are dumb enough to take the job."

A murmur of laughter goes around the table.

"What about you Granger?"

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about it though. Probably just paranoia."

"Yeah." Neville sheepishly nods. "We're all a bit paranoid." He glances around.

I see Harry's fingers grip his knife tighter. "Neville, if you're talking about me, you might as well just come out and-"

"Harry!" I grab his shoulder. "Relax! You're going to strangle your knife!"

He looks down, as if just realizing it was there. "Oh, right."

The table grows quiet. As if to break the awkwardness, the doors burst open. In walks Dumbledore, followed closely by our VERY tense teachers. They're followed by Filch, or in Camp HB, Argus, who's followed by- no. Oh, no!

A short, toad like woman wearing all pink saunters up to the table, and takes the spot in the DADA professors spot. Instantly, the great hall erupts into protests and yells. Harry grabs my hand and links his fingers overtop mine.

"Hermione! That woman!" he hisses in my ear. "She was at my trial! She voted against me!"

"What!?"

"She-"

But we're cut off by Dumbledore's ever assertive eyes, which seem to stare straight at us.

"WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS!" he booms. "I WOULD LIKE TO BEGIN BY READING OFF SOME ANNOUNCMENTS! FIRST OF ALL, PROFFESOR HAGRID WILL NOT BE JOINING US FOR A FEW MONTHS!"

again, the hall erupts. This time, though, I stay silent and watch the woman in pink. I know I'm not the only person summing her up. She sits as though she owns all of England, too tall and proud not be vain. Her eyes sweep over us, immediately decked who likes and doesn't. Strangely, she reminds me of Tantalus, filled with arrogance and control-loving.

"SCILENCE! INSTEAD HE HAS A SUBSTITUTE. MOVING ON! WE HAVE A NEW DADA PROFESSOR! CAN WE ALL WELCOME PROSSER DOLORES UMBRIDGE!"

A few claps are heard, but most of us stay quiet. I swear for a moment Dumbledore smiles, but it's back to business in a second.

"CONTINUEING, WE-"

"Hrmph."

We all turn to stare at the new professor.

"Dumbledore, may I?"

I know what I'm thinking, and I'm pretty sure everyone agrees with me. Did she just interupt DUMBLEDORE?

"Absolutely."

She strides up to the makeshift podium.

"Thank you all so much for the warm welcome. I am Delores Umbridge, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and ministry official."

The second she says those words, I immediately know exactly was going on. The ministry is "stepping in". I'm barely listening to the rest of the speech. After it's finished, Seamus looks at me. "Have YOU any idea of what that was about?"

"The ministry is beginning a formal takeover."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After dinner, I head down to the library. I miss the smell of all the old books and new parchment. I smile at the librarian and keep walking. Normally, a conversation about what I read this summer would ensue, but today she's almost as pissed as I am about Umbridge. I've even momentarily forgotten my exhaustion.

I also don't want to deal with the drama in the common room. I'm sure Harry's defending himself to someone, and that's not my idea of a perfect night. I reach the back row in a matter of seconds, barely realizing I've been running. I turn into "History" and search the rows for something on Egypt. Good old Egypt. It disappeared when mortals thought it did! I've read these textbooks more times than I can count.

But on a day like this, all it seems to do is fuel my anger and energy. I immediately turn and head to a different section. "Arithmacy". Arithmacy doesn't lie. Arithmacy doesn't doubt. Arithmacy is possibly the most straightforward thing in the world. I reach up and grab a book on Geometry. Leaning against the tall shelf, I flip through looking for someone mildly different. Eventually, I stop on proofs.

_The SSS Angle Congruence Theorem._

_When the sides of-_

"Hermione..."

_One triangle are-_

"'Mione..."

_congruent to another-_

"HERMIONE!"

My eyes snap up and I shriek. Standing in front of me is my arch-nemeses, Dr. Needle.

"Omigods, what the hades are you doing here?" I reach for my wand in my back pocket.

"Relax! Look down!"

Oh. Right. He's an Iris message. Heh.

"Well, then, what the hades are you doing Iris Messaging me? And how in Tartarus do you know my nick name!?"

He grins. "Dr. Needle doesn't." Before my eyes, he transforms into Jake, my satyr friend.

"OMIGODS, WHAT THE ZUES?!" I begin yell, but then switch to whisper-screaming.

"Awesome isn't it? I can transform!"

"JAKE THAT'S-" I glance around to make sure no one's around. "IMMPOSIBLE!"

He makes a face. "No, it's not. Not with the polyjuice potion."

"HOLY CRAP, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? ONLY WIZARDS ARE ABLE TO MAKE/USE IT!"

"You left some of it in a bag in your cabin."

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!"

"That's beside the point. Anyhow, do you know how to make more stuff like this?"

"Why-"

"Hermione, think about it! I just convinced you I was your enemy!"

"YEAH, YOU DID!"

"If I can convince the maker of this stuff, then I'll be damned if I can't do it to other people!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE DOING THIS ONCE! IT COULD KILL YOU!"

"Chill."

"NO! YOU EFFING IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?!"

"Honestly, 'Mione-"

"DON'T YOU MIONE ME! I- YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE JUST GOING TO PRETEND LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED. WE WON'T SPEAK OF IT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Hermione-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I swish my hand in the mist making it dissaper.

I'm offically done for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silently, I make my way towards the common room. I cannot believe what just happened. It was as though my best friend had disappeared; replaced by someone who scared me half to death. All I wanted was to get upstairs and curl up in a soft blanket. But my fantasies about my downy comforter were interrupted the moment I stepped through the portrait.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK I WAS LYING?"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW HIM, HARRY!"

"NO, DUMBLEDORE-"

Seamus and Dean stood, fists balled tight against their sides, Harry and Ron showing the exact same posture.

Please don't see me, please don't see me! I mentally begged.

"GRANGER!"

Shiiiiiiiiiii-

"GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE SMART! WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS THIS ARSE MAKING IT ALL UP OR DID HE ACTUALLY SEE 'HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'?"

I glance to the opposite side of the room to catch Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny giving me pitying looks.

"What I think, Seamus, is that everything is debatable." he looks like he's about to interrupt, so I hold up a finger. "And, that you've had far too much butter beer tonight. Off to bed, both of you."

They grumble off, knowing far too well when to not poke the nymphs tree.

I smile. "See? They always listen to-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I turn to face Harry, a look of pure shock in my eyes. Ron looks almost the same, except his face is still red from the screaming match he's just had.

"Excuse me?" I say, my mouth slightly agape. Shifting my body, I can tell everyone in the common room is staring. They're used to Seamus and Harry fighting, or Ron and I, but never before me and Harry.

"EVERYTHING'S DEBATABLE? DO YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?!"

"Harry, let's quiet down. Of course I bel-"

"NO, HERMIONE, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU'RE TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM! YOU EVEN CLAPPED AT THE MINISTREY WOMAN'S SPEECH!"

"I clapped because it finished, not because I thought she was right." I can feel my shock evaporating into venom; my words are soaked with it. "Furthermore, I was just trying to keep 'peace'. A word which I swear you al don't know the meaning of."

"You know what, Hermione?" Harry's voice has gotten dangerously low, now just a barely audible whisper. "I think your 'peace' is something YOU ONLY GET WHEN YOU'RE LYING TO YOUR SUPPOSED 'BEST FRIENDS'!" his voice skyrockets in seconds, but that's not at all what bothers me. I open my mouth, but all that comes out is a pathetic squeak.

Harry turns on his heal and stalks up the stairs. "Come on, Ron."

Ron follows, but pauses when he reaches me. He awkwardly pats my shoulder and smiles a half-hearted smile.

"Don't worry. He's just moody. He'll get over it."

I just nod, not really sure how to respond.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

He's up the stairs and out of my view in a total of 3 bounds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I manage to fumble my way up to the dorm, I can barely feel the shock leaving.

The moment I open the door, though Lavender and Parvati look up at me smile.

"Hi." They chorus.

"How did it end?" Parvati reaches for a nail polish box.

"We left before it could get ugly." Lavender just winks.

I walk by them and collapse onto my bed and groan. "Uuuuuuuuuuugh."

"That bad, huh? Yeah, those two can throw some pretty serious punches. Flipping myself over on my back, I left my head and smile. "Which two?"

The glance at each other, then giggle. "Both! Harry and Ron, Seamus and Dean."

"Yeah. It was Harry this time, surprisingly."

"Really? You two NEVER fight." Parvati winks at Lavender.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just- oh, fine!"

They get up at the same time and scramble onto my bed, giggling all the way.

"The latest issue of 'Teen Witch Weekly' says that if you're crushing on someone, they tend to lash out at you more!"

"HA! Harry and I? Never!"

Parvati scooches closer and gives me the eyebrows. "Then, Ron, maybe?"

When I don't answer right away, they burst into giggles.

"Omigod, you two would be brilliant together!"

"Totally! And he really, er, worked out this summer! Whew! That boy has abs of steel!" Lavender leans back on her hands smiles.

"Lav- how would you know?"

"Oh, well, right after you left for the library, we were all in the common room, and peeves decked to be nuisance and set off the sprinkler alarms. Needless to say, we were soaked, and our clothes were a bit... clingy."

I laugh inside my head. Now that would have been a sight to see. But the mention of library brings bC my earlier conversation with a certain satyr.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"If a really good friend asked you to do something for them, and you knew it could really hurt them, would you do it? Oh, gods, now that I'm saying it out loud it sounds so stupid!"

"No, we get it."

"But that is a toughie."

"It depends."

"Don't they really want it?"

"Or really need it?"

"Because if you know they need it, then yes."

"But if it's like someone wants it, then no."

"You are totally confusing."

"Yeah, we know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wake up early the next morning, not happy to realize that I have to get up. Sitting up, I glance around and see I am the only one of my roommates to be up. Silently, I slip on my skirt, top, and tie. My robes fit perfectly in my bag, and it's too hot to wear them all day. I "grace" down the stairs into the common room, it also empty.

I dig around in my bag, groping for my book. Finding it, I plunk down in my favorite armchair. I've probably got about half-an-hour before the first person emerges.

"In 207 A.D., Calpurnius Rankanoff discovered what he believed to be a small encampment of strange witches and wizards in Egypt. Not possessing any wands, they were able to create writing that could control elements of nature. A spectacle-"

I know there is no way I'm going to be able to concentrate on my book, so close it and stride over to the window. The rosy fingers of dawn are just beginning to light up the sky. It's so beautiful, I can almost taste it. Okay, yeah, that was a really weird saying. But it reminds me of Long Island in July.

Oh, Long Island. With your rocky shores and woodsy hills. The thought of it brings back the thought of Jake. I didn't understand him anymore. Everything about him was haywire. My friend wasn't power hungry. My friend didn't even believe in the gods! Well, not really. And why would he go through my stuff? He knew that my cabin was of limits!

It was even guarded by a group of mini dragons. They had been given to me by Argus as a "You're-almost-ready-to-meet-your-mom-and-learn-your-gifts" present. Well, them and a gift card to Greeks are us. But... How did he get past my team? They breathe fire at anyone who comes within 12 feet. What if- what if things are worse than they seem?

I fumble are around for my spray bottle and golden drachmas. The clock says 5:22 am. 20 minutes. I give the air a light spray and throw the coin in. A soft glowing light emerges; as does the voice of Iris.

"With whom do you wish to speak?"

"Chiron, Camp Half-Blood."

A blurry image appears, slowly growing stronger along with my connection.

"CHIRON!"

"Hermione! What- what are you doing messaging me?! You're at school!"

"Chiron-"

"This is absurd! You have to study!"

"Chiron."

"You have to graduate! Isn't the year important for some reason?!"

I realize just how much this sounds like my conversation last night.

"Chiron, please listen to me!"

"I- what? Are you alright?"

"I am, but is the camp?"

"Well- I think so. Last I heard at least."

"WHAT?! Last you heard?"

"I'm... I'm looking for Percy."

"Why?"

"He's gone missing!"

"Again?"

"Yes, but this time it could be serious. He- he was on a quest, and went into a volcano. No one's heard from him since!"

"Chiron, do you think-"

"He'll be fine. Don't you worry. Worrying is bad for you!"

I give a chuckle.

"I must be sick then, because lately that's all I've been doing."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"We'll keep you updated. Why did you need to talk in the first place?"

"Oh! Last night, Jake Irised me."

"So?"

"No, Chiron, he wasn't normal. He started out as Dr. Needle."

"WHAT?!"

"No, he used my polyjuice potion."

"Exactly. WHAT?! I think you'd better start from the beginning."

"Well, last night, I was in the library. All of a sudden, he appeared. I didn't know who he was, because he looked the Doctor. Apparently he got into my cabin, and st- borrowed it from my bag. Then, some weirder happened."

"Weirder than that?"

"Yes. He- he requested I make more. He sounded almost- almost as deranged as Luke when he-"

"Hermione? Is that you?"

Ginny.

"Yes, it me, just give me a second." I turned back to Chiron. "I've got to go. Keep me updated and try to figure out the thing at camp!"

"Hermione-"

"Bye!"

I whirl around just as Ginny reaches the bottom of the steps.

"Who were you taking to?"

"Oh, just... Practicing my reading comprehension!"

"Sure. Fine, don't tell me. What's going on?"

"Um, not much, actually."

"So, is how's Harry?"

"To put it politely, he's PMSing more than a 15 year old girl."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This year, we will be learning about practical magic. Exemplary magic. Ministry approved magic."

_You mean no magic._

"Now, repeat after me. He-who-must-not-be-named is not back."

_Oh, yay, it's ministry Dora! That just makes my freaking day._

"Magic is mite."

_Yes, and you're not racist at all. At all._

"And, most importantly, the Ministry will ALWAYS protect you."

_Okay. So, when the manticore comes along, I'll be sure to give you guys a text. I know I'm in good hands with you constantly ready to beat down any opposition!_

"Now, can anyone tell me what the meaning of practical magic is?"

_Yeah, it's a load of hooey._

I raise my hand.

"Professor," I say, not waiting to be called on. "I have a question."

"Yes, dear?"

_Why are you here?_

_What's wrong with you?_

_Are you high?_

"What is the ministry doing to-er- prove they are correct in their assumptions?"

"About what... Dear?" This time she seems a lot less sure of herself.

"Their assumptions on you-know-who's return."

Instantly, the classroom erupts. Questions, fears, screaming matches.

"QUIET!"

Somehow, she just doesn't have the same effect as Dumbledore.

"I SAID QUIET!"

The chatter continues.

Lavender and exchange glances. Today, it's the period in which we were the only 5th year girls from Gryffindor. Or 5th years from Gryffindor at all. Harry and Ron have quidditch practice. Parvati is getting tutored. Essentially, we're all alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Draco stand up.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lavender whispers.

"Who knows!"

He strides up to the front of the room.

"SHE SAID QUIET!"

No response. The noise only gets louder.

I attempt to cover my laugh at no avail.

"What?" He seethes and glares at me. "You think this is funny?"

"Yes! You are failing epically!"

"Fine! Then you try."

I roll my eyes and join them up front. Turning to the first person in the 2nd row, I smile and ask "May I see your seat?"

He nods and hands it over.

Looking around the room, I know it's time to give my capture the flag captain voice. Hopping up on the chair, I slam my foot down hard and whistle.

"PEOPLE! SHUT IT! OR I WILL PERSONLY BEAT YOUR ARSE INTO THE GROUND!"

Silence. All are on me, but I can't lose my resolve.

"GOOD! NOW LISTEN! WHEN I ASK A QUESTION, I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HERE THE ANSWER!"

Stepping down, I catch Umbridge and Malfoy staring at me. Handing the boy's chair back to him, I head back to my desk. Lavender is gawking as I've gone insane.

"Where did that come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to uptight, serious Hermione?"

"Oh! Um... Did I mess up?"

"No, I mean it was... amazing! I've just never seen you do anything like that!"

I grin. "Neither have I!"

Class continues as normal, and as we we're leaving I realize my question has never been answered. Turning to ask it again, I catch sight of Ron and Harry in the corner of my eye and forgo my mission.

They're both jogging towards me, but Ron arrives first.

"Hey! Practice was awesome! We-"

"Granger!" We hear from behind us. Malfoy.

"What do you want?"  
He looks embarrassed as hell. "Um, actually wanted to thank you for what you did back there." He turns to go then stops. "It was really… badass."

Author's note

So? What did you think? I had this ready yesterday, but keep getting pulled away! I'm so glad it finally out! I would like to thank all my reviewers (except myself, or my best friend with my password) for your awesome criticism and lovely comments! I would especially like to thank VanillaLilly for your amazing encouragement! You have no idea how much it means! I have a week off from school, and then an Italian exchanged student is coming to stay with us, so I want to get as much writing done as possible! I also will (hopefully) be adding chapter names and editing all my work! Can't wait to see the reviews for _this one!_

Love forever,

A.B.

P.S. I'm working a new story about, again, Hermione, in a fairytale world. I hope to finish this one up in the coming weeks and get that one out! Tell me what you think!


	14. Good Guy, Bad Guy

Author's note:

Oh, god, y'all, you have no idea how much I love writing these things! So, thank you all for the wonderful comments and insightful criticisms! They mean a ton! I also want to let you know that my Italian was fantastic and loved Harry Potter ALMOST as much as I do! Oh, and by the way, this chapter starts seconds after the last one left off.

For you, Delores Umbridge, I truly hope someone assassinated you!

To Umbridge

Ron stares at Draco as though he's gone insane. "What?"

Malfoy instantly rolls his eyes and laughs. "Only joking around... Of course! What did you think? I actually enjoy Hermione's presence in class and thought she smelled exactly like strawberries? Please!" He stalks away.

Ron looks down at me. "What the hell?"

"I have no idea."

He stares at Malfoy's back like it's grown another appendage. "Um... Do you... Want me to deal with it?"

It amazes me how much Ron sounds like an older brother sometimes.

"Uh, no. Not this time. I just have to make sure, you're as lost as I am, right?"

"Yeah..."

"HEY! What's going on?" Harry's all of a sudden behind us.

I know for a fact that if Harry hears I even spoke to Malfoy, he'll go ballistic.

"Um-"

"Nothing." Ron looks just a scared as me. "We were just telling Malfoy-"

"YOU WERE TALKING TO HIM? I THOUGHT YOU MY FRIENDS!" he storms off.

We stare after him. His random bouts of PMSing have gotten more frequent lately.

I look at Ron and sigh. "What day is it?"

"October 15."

"That means we've got-" I do a few quick calculations in my head. "227 days more of this."

"Yup."

"Which means that by adding the 45 days we've already done, you get 272 days. Divide that by 45, and you're left with around 1/6. We've survived 1/6 of the year. That concludes that-"

"We're screwed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the next few weeks, things only seem to get worse. Harry' temper tantrums, DADA classes, even the rumors about you-know-who. Word is circling around that Dumbledore had gone off his rocker, or Harry had PTSD* and was delusional. And even though Hagrid had returned 6 days ago, we had yet to even find a glimpse of his long scraggly beard.

As for Ron and I, we've both sunk even deeper into our "hobbies". The library has become my closest partner; even though the math section I refuse to visit. As for Ron, he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm not quite sure just how much he enjoys it though. I know Quidditch is his favorite sport, but the look on his face when he goes out onto the pitch is not exactly that of jubilee.

But we all must keep going. As I stare out the window, the world seemed to darken. And I didn't like it. The skies seemed to throb with indecision; half are filled with fire from lighting, the other half with howls from the wind. Even the forbidden forest seems to cower under this northern storm. Lately, Boreas had seemed exceptionally mad at England.

The drama playing outside worthy of Shakespeare was accompanied by an ensemble of voices. Harry and Ron, whisper fighting. Fred and George, praying on first years, baiting their traps with "candy" and galleons. Parvati and Lavender, giggling about some _Cormack McLaggen_; whoever he is. Even Ginny and two of her friends seem to be making a ruckus, twirling pieces around of chess board.

All of a sudden, something caught my eye. Something moving among the treetops, just circling. I peered harder into the darkness. It was moving faster now, coming straight towards the school. As it drew nearer, I could see its wingspan was huge, with deep raven like feathers. But its face- it's was that of a-

"Hermione, Harry and I had a question-" Ron appears behind me and begins to ask a question. But instead of listening, I quickly reach up and grab Ron's collar.

"Look." I whisper.

For a moment he stares at me as though I've gone crazy. Then he turns his head to the window. I don't think I've ever seen his eyes get so big.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL-"

"Shh!" I hiss. "We do not want to make people panic!"

He gulps twice and nods his face as white as snow in January. "Um, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe y-you could c-come over an-and take a l-look at what Her-Hermione's- discovered?" He half chokes on the last word.

Harry strides over. "Yes?"

Ron points to the window.

"Wha- I don't see- HOLY-"

"SHH!" Ron and I simultaneously slap our hands over his mouth.

"What is that thing?" (I have no idea who asked.)

"That is a Chimera. Half woman of the underworld, half raptor."

The one closest to us has gone back to circling the forbidden forest, this time going lower. But in the far off distance, we can see more.

"Please tell me that's a big one." Harry's mouth seems to have gone dry.

I shake my head. "No. It's the first one, which means it's a scout. The scout-" I rip my eyes away from the window and look up at them. "Is the baby."

Now the others have joined the original. The look like a tornado if vultures, moving agilely through the forbidden forest towards Hogwarts. But something seems to rupture the team; they begin to speed away from each other and attempt to get higher.

They seem to be out of luck, though, because lightning strikes the highest down. It free falls into the woods, and the others move lower. Out of the treetops shoots a hand as big as a mattress. I feel my jaw dropping as it removes the second from sky, pulling it down like it was a bottle of fire whiskey.

For not the first time in my life, I thank the gods for Ron and Harry's masculine figures. They seem to be all but covering the window. I know that if a single person were to see what was going on we would have riot on our hands. But with Harry in our group, no one will dare come near.

"You wouldn't happen to know what that was would you?"

"No." I gulp. "But I can say it most certainly was not a Greek monster."

"Then, what..."

But our conversation is cut off by two more falling victim to the creature. Ironically, the only one left is the scout. It shoots away into the darkness, probably mourning the death of its pack. I don't think any of us realized we were holding our breath. After we exhale, I realize just how incredibly lucky we were; if it hadn't been for the forests monster- well, that's not even a place I want to go.

"So..." Ron begins. "Should we, um, TELL SOMEBODY? For example, DUMBLEDORE?"

"Oh, I'm sure he knows. We're just going to have to pray Umbridge doesn't."

"And what about the thing the grabbed them?"

This time Harry responds. "I think only one person can answer that."

He points down to the small dimly lit hut at the edges of the forest.

Hagrid.

*Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder; most commonly found in soldiers returning from war. Can cause irrational actions, fits of hysteria and paranoia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We tromp down the old steps worn from overuse towards Hagrid's hut. It's a bitter November day, the old English trees swirling in the winds. More storms have racked Scotland in the past few weeks, leaving the ground softer than it should have been. And more susceptible to footprints. It was only last night we spotted the Chimeras, and Ron's demanded our investigating begin today. Lucky us.

The conversation has been going between Quidditch and Cho Chang. Personally, I think she's quite nice, but a bit too self-absorbed; always messing with her hair and clothes. But as I've said there are times when I butt into conversations, and there are others when I keep my trap shut. This is one of those times.

"Look, mate, just ask her out! It can't be that hard!" Ron looks oblivious to me standing next to them.

"Well, yeah, it is! Hermione, you know what I'm talking about, right? How awkward it is to strike up a conversation with whoever you fancy?"

I'm not really paying attention, (yes, on purpose) so I do my best to fudge up an answer.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure...?" Fail.

Ron rolls his eyes and Harry sighs. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes!" No. But I hate being challenged.

"Really? What did I just say?"

"You said 'Well, yeah, it is! Hermione, you know what I'm talking about, right? How awkward it is to strike up a conversation with whoever you fancy?'. See? Word for word. Beat that!"

Harry stalks off muttering about regurgitation, and Ron and I share a secret fist bump. "Nice."

We catch up to Harry, and he points in front of us. The old gamekeeper's house is visibly worn from all the rain, and the roof is in desperate need of repair.

"We're here."

We slow to a complete halt when we reach the door. Knocking loudly, Harry frowns.

"Guys... Why isn't Fang barking?"

"Why is there no movement?"

"Why isn't Hagrid opening it?"

All of a sudden, this seems dangerous.

"Harry. Open the door." Ron takes a deep breath.

"Why me? Why can't you?"

"Because you're the chosen one. You're CHOSEN to open the door."

"Wow, Sherlock, that's the reason? Gosh, I always thought it was to destroy Voldemort!"

"HARRY!" Ron's face goes pale. "Don't say his name!"

This is ridiculous.

"Oh, move over you two! I'll do it." I shove past my friends and into the door. I give it a hard push, but it refuses to move. Another push.

"Come-"

_SHOVE._

"On-"

_SHOVE._

"You-"

SHOVE.

"Stupid- AHHHHHHHHH!"

"HERMIONE!"

The door finally collapses- with me hanging on. I slam down hard on top of it, dust immediately swirling around me.

"'Ermione?"

Looking up, I see someone is looming over me.

"Hagrid?"

"What 're ya doin breakin down me 'oor?"

"I- why weren't you answering it?"

He reaches down and picks me up, settling me on my feet. Harry and Ron are standing gob struck behind me.

"Well get in 'ere. All of ye!" they move into the room, looking like dogs with their tail between their legs.

Hagrid reaches down and puts the door back in its place. Finally, we all turn to face each other. Eventually, the half giant sighs and shakes his head.

"Into the sittin room." He ushers us to our usual seats and sits down in an old arm chair. He places a huge piece of meat of his eye, which I just now notice is as black as the skies above.

"So..." Ron finally breaks the awkward silence.

"What are ye doin 'ere? And at this hour of the morin? You should be in class!"

I shift quietly. "Hagrid... It's saturday..."

"Right, right. Just tired that's all."

"Sure... So-"

"Why 'idn't I open the 'oor? I wasn't sure whether or not you was that Umbridge woman, and ye can never be too safe, eh. Lately, she's been pokin a bit too deep for me likin, always bringin up poor 'Aragog. And wantin to know about the tremors in the forribiden forest- 'ever mind."

"Tremors in the forest? Is that was that hand was?"

"Hand?"

I glance at my two best friends, who seem to be no help at all. "Yes, the hand. We saw a hand come out of the forest last night, and if there's a hand-"

"There's a body." Ron finishes. "Say Hagrid, what happened to your eye?"

"Nofin 'o ye concern!" he sighs, this time letting his face fall. "As for yer hand-body, I can answer that. Come 'ern. Let's go meet the beast."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now, ye have to promise not to tell anybody."

We all nod, not quite sure what's going on.

"Hagrid-" But Harry's cut off by his own mouth. Standing in front of us is a creature so tall; I'm surprised he isn't exploding out of the treetops.

"Bloody hell." Ron mutters.

"Harry, Ron, 'Ermione, this is Grawp. Come 'ere Grawpy!"

The giant lumbers over and sinks down to his knees to examine us.

"Who-"

"What-"

"Where-"

"He's a giant. I 'ound him when I was- traveling. He's actually my half-brother."

"I can't believe he's half anything."

"Don't 'orry, he won't 'urt ye. Ye just gotta be-"

"AHHHHH!"

For the second time in an hour I screamed. I was in the air, being held with a death vice by a giant.

"HAGRID!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"GRAWP. PUT 'ERMIONE DOWN! NOW!"

I can hear a panicky conversation going on below me, but it's nothing compared to what's going on in head.

(ITALISEZED)

_Heights. Don't like heights._

_Breathe Hermione, breathe._

_No! We're thirty feet in the air! _

_Yes, and you are a very rational young lady. BREATHE!_

_That's an inward-outward thing, right?_

_Oh my gods. Get ahold of yourself. The only way you're getting down is if you do something about it._

_Okay. It's all going to be okay._

_Yes. Now get yourself down._

"Grawp?"

_You sound weak. Use a manly voice!_

"Grawp."

_Not that sort of man! Be confident! Be a Demi-god!_

"GRAWP!" He stares at me. "Put. Me. Down."

Nothing.

"Now."

Still nothing.

"NOW!"

He places me firmly down next to Hagrid, and then goes to the junk pile next to him.

Hagrid smiles at me. "See? Ye're only hyperventilating a little bit! And he 'ikes you!"

"Mmm-hmm, sure." my eyes haven't left his back since he's out me down.

Harry and Ron rush over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Looks like you've got an admirer!"

"Uh-huh." The giant turns around to face us, and hands me- bicycle handlebars? What?

He plays on the bells and smiles at me. Oh. He's trying to communicate. I repeat his action, only adding a note. The group seems to be talking about Umbridge, but I'm too enveloped in my musical conversation to care.

After what seems like seconds, Harry shakes my shoulder.

"'Mione? Ready to go?" mysteriously, he's adopted the voice of a parent talking to their Kindergartener. "It's been 10 minutes."

"Shh! We're talking!"

"Yeah, we have to leave." He takes the handlebars away and gives them back to Grawp. "Say goodbye to your friend."

For a moment I stand and go to hug him, but then I realize what's just transpired.

"HEY! I'M NOT 5!"

Harry laughs and grins. "Oh really? What then? 6?!"

"No. 5 1/2."

He laughs even louder and lightly punches my shoulder. Lately, making my best friend laugh has become a feat.

I turn and wave. "Bye Grawp."

He waves back and returns to his tinkering.

"Let's go." We join Ron and Hagrid at the other side of the clearing.

"I can't thank ye enough."

"No problem."

I give Ron a confused look, but he returns with one that says he'll explain later.

Slowly, we make our way back to the hut. As we reach a small canyon, Hagrid's hand shoots out to stop us from continuing on.

"Look." Below us, a huge group of creatures is ambling about.

I suck my breath in deep. "Centaurs." I whisper. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Um, Hermione?"

I smile at Harry. "They're Greek."

He nods with a look of understanding and mild amusement.

I turn to Hagrid. "I didn't know they live this far north."

"This is the only 'roup. I 'aven't heard of any others."

"Yeah. Are they migratory, or-"

"No, 'ey're residents 'ere. I'm friends with eh few of 'em meself. Now, let's move along. Don't 'ant to disturb 'em."

"Hagrid, you never did tell us what happened to your eye."

"That's because I'm not 'oing to. Hurry up! That ministry official will 'ot be happy to learn ye all were out wandering."

We exchanged looks of disdain.

"Why should you care? After all, she's only so powerful."

"There's 'een a rumor goin' round that she's tryin' to gain access to 'acking people. A 'retty common one too."

Obviously, Hagrid has remained innocent on the Trelawny incident, and for some strange reason that comforting. I know none of us are going to take that from him. It's strange that's he's the adult in this situation…

"Yeah, sure. Just rumors."

We're silent for the rest of the way back. The storm clouds are getting worse, and I mean that both physically and metaphorically. Hagrid leaves us at the Great Hall; he acts like being seen by our fellow students would be a crime.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After deciding that planning was more important than dinner, we desert the current feast and head up to the common room. I know both Ron and I are thanking Merlin Harry hasn't had one of his infamous hissy fits. Yet.

"So, what are we going to do? About Umbridge I mean." Harry's taken up residence in his normal common room couch, spreading out across it like it's his own.

"I don't know mate. How much can we do, right?" Ron grins his signature half-smile.

"Well, we've got to do something. After the episode with Trelawny a few days ago... What I'm saying is this can't continue."

"It can, and it will. Three students compared to a woman backed by the minister? Not gonna go too brilliantly. Especially if one of them is Harry Potter."

I sigh. They're both right; it's got to stop but there's only so much we can do. Right now, all I want to do is curl up in a ball and hide for a few months, until the woman of everyone's nightmares is gone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Oh crap.

"Nothing! I'm just saying-"

"That I'm untrustworthy. No, no I get it. I've been your best friend for years, but you can't trust me. Makes total sense."

"Harry-"

"I can't believe this you're just like them! Always ready to attack whatever I say. I-"

"Harry!" I snap, finally interjecting. "Ron didn't mean it that way and you know it! Neither of us ever do! We'd rather be on your side than any other! But right now, we have got to deal with the task at hand."

He opens his mouth to protest, but then decides against it and sits back down. "Well what should we do?"

"I say we tackle this the only way we can; passive resistance."

"What?"

"Harry, if you were an over-controlling teacher and I'm your student, what would annoy you most?"

"You not doing what I say."

"Yes, but what would be even worse for you would be if I were doing it behind your back. Then you couldn't call me on it!"

"Oh, so your saying- no, I'm still lost."

"No, Hermione's got a point. What would drive Umbridge crazy though?" Ron's leaning forward on his legs, giving him the appearance of an over-excited puppy.

For a second we're all quiet, thinking. Then, the lightbulb goes on.

"I got it! Okay, so Umbridge is trying to take over the whole school. But maybe if we get at her roots, where she started, we can stop her dead in her tracks. Where did she start?"

"At home."

"In the deepest pits of hell; her birth place!"

"Gosh Harry! She was born in the devil's hospital!That's overlooking the deepest pits of hell!"

"No, she was born in-"

"Yes, yes, we get it; hell." Harry and Ron grin at me. "And no, smartasses. I mean how she started at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ooooooooh."

"Yeah. So if we infiltrate that, we can take down the whole system!"

"So how do we do that? She doesn't want us learning real magic!"

"Simple. We learn real magic."

"Ugh! This is getting complicated! How do we do that? Can't you just spell it out for us Hermione?"

"Fine. Harry, you're one of the best DADA students I've ever met. And you've got real life experience. Why don't you teach us? And see, I was blunt. Most blunt I've ever been."

"And was it so bad?"

"It pains me to my very core."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, will you relax Harry? It's just one or two people who want to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Harry points up at the Hog's Head. "Then why is our spot so remote?"

"Not exactly the place for DADA practice."

"Exactly! So Umbridge'll never guess!"

"You're crazy, you know that Hermione?"

"Yup! Now hurry inside, we don't want to keep our small band of followers waiting!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, erm, we are so glad you all are here today to- er- learn how to defend yourselves from Harry... Or, sorry, um, learning defense from Harry so you can- Okay, you know what, Harry, you've got the floor!"

I turn to my best friend, who's staring dumbfounded at the group of at least 50 in front of us.

"Go Harry!" I hiss in his ear, all the while smiling at our crowd of awkward onlookers.

"You said 1 or 2!" he hisses back.

"I thought 1 or 2! But we can discuss this later! Just start talking about defense-y stuff!"

He glares at me, but stands up to call attention to himself. Not that he doesn't have just about everybody in the room's.

"Um- Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and these are my best friend, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." he points back at us. "And I'm going to talk to you about... Defense? Okay, let me be completely straight with you. I haven't a clue what I'm doing. My friends just thought that maybe I could help you all by showing you a few spells."

"But I'm not a teacher, and certainly not a DADA one! You'd almost be better off with Umbridge. I'm not the hero you all seem to think I am. Not even close. So, you should probably just suck up and take that evil woman's poisoning. Because it's probably better for you than my 'cure'."

For a few very awkward moments there is silence. Then, finally Neville opens his mouth. "I heard you fought off a group of 100 dementors during third year!"

"Yeah, and you won the tri-wizard tournament!"

"Ooo, plus killed a Basilisk!"

"And saved my life!"

I stand up to join Harry. "Yes, he did all those things! And more! He killed V-Vol-Voldemort-"

_Gasp_

"When he was just a baby! I can't think of anyone more qualified!"

I get a unanimous "YEAH!" in response.

"Well," I mutter. "that was unrealistically easy."

"Now," I continue in a much louder voice. "We would love it if you all would join our- um- club thing! But just know it must be kept top secret; especially against Umbridge. Which is why I enchanted the sign-up sheet. Fair warning; if you betray us, we'll know."

Holy crap, I sound like a cult leader.

"And I now realize how creepy that sounded. Just- be loyal. I mean, really, who wants to tell Umbridge anything?"

The group nods.

I glance at Harry to give him the go ahead to finish up the speech, but he looks like he's about to be sick, so I keep rolling.

"Um, yeah, sign up here. And we don't really have name yet, so if you have any ideas, let us know!"

After possibly the most awkward half-an-hour of my life, the Hog's Head is practically clear of students. The only ones left are me, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. We've been going over how we're going to do that whole thing for what feels like forever, and hardly gotten any farther.

Neville seems to be even more on edge than the rest of us, with his constant eye flicks to the clock.

"Mates, I really think we should be going. It's almost dark out."

Ginny nods. "Neville's right. We don't want Umbridge getting suspicious before we've even begun."

"Right." We head out to the path leading back to the school, but something feels off. I reach out and grab Ron, who's in the back of the group with me.

"Ron, something's wrong. Something's off."

"What-" he grins down at me. "Can you feel a disturbance in the force?" I inwardly curse myself for introducing him to _Star Wars_ the summer before.

I lightly smack his arm. "Shut it. But seriously, something's weird. It's like this whole area is off kilter."

His face goes grim. "Do you think it's...?"

"A Greek something? Defiantly."

"Should we be, I don't know, hurrying?"

"Probably. But it doesn't feel wrong that way. It feels wrong like- well, call me crazy, but almost like there's another demigod in the area."

"Seriously? That's great!"

"Not necessarily. I don't know who they're allied with."

"Hey, you two!" Neville calls to us. "Get your arses up, lovebirds!"

Both Ginny and Harry smirk at us, and I'm pretty us he has no idea of how catastrophic what he's just said is. Although judging by the color of Ron's face he's going to find out.

I smile at him to ease the tension. "We'll be up in a second. We're just discussing..."

"New muggle appliances!" Ron finishes.

"Right! Exactly!"

"Gosh, I will never understand those silly muggles!"

"Yeah, silly muggles!" I laugh nervously.

They decide to ignore us at that point.

"So, what do you mean, you don't know who they're allied with?"

"Well, there's this new guy on the scene in the Greek world. He's sort of like Voldemort, only, you know, a thousand times more powerful, on account of him being a Titan."

Ron stares at me as though I've gone off my rocker.

"And you're not freaking out about this?"

I smile sadly. "Ron, at this point, if I let all this stuff scare me, I'd be one traumatized person."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a relatively uneventful walk back, I can still feel someone else's presence around Hogwarts. We troop into the school, the small amount of snow on our jackets dirtying the floor.

"You okay?" Ron whispers to me.

"Yeah, just-"

"They're still here?"

I chuckle. "How did you know?"

"You look like a murderer's arrived at your front door."

"It's quite possible they have."

The color drains from his face.

"Kidding."

He mutters something about not making jokes when you're already on edge, but I'm far too focused on something else.

"Ron," I hiss, grabbing his arm again. "I think I've found my demigod!"

His eyes shoot to meet mine, and I notice his pupils are the size of saucers.

"Where?"

I point across the hallway. Standing there is Draco Malfoy, his crones, and a dark haired boy, who's concealed by the shadows.

"Come on." He whispers to me.

We stride across the floor towards the Slytherins.

Malfoy is the first to see us. "Weaslebee, Granger, I thought I recognized the stench of Gryfindorks!" He smirks at us, and his groupies, not including the new one, laugh.

"Really Malfoy? At least we're not-"

"Ron!" I punch his arm to shut him up. I turn back to my natural enemies. "Who's your new friend?" I nod at the boy with them. He's looking increasing familiar as we draw closer.

"He's shadowing me. He's from New York City. He wants to go to an official magic school. Not that this place is that official. Why do you care?"

"Just wondering." I know I know this boy, but he's both standing in shadow fall and wearing a hoodie, so I can't place him. He looks more American than I've seen anyone look in months.

"Well, he's none of concern. Are you, Jacob?"

I double-take. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"God Granger-"

But I drown out whatever insult he's got coming next. I'm gawking at this boy, or now Jake. I should have known that look of determination in his eyes when we were Iris messaging, his stance, everything. It all adds into the formula. He's here. And while I can't comprehend how he got here, I do know I've got to get him out. Now.

My eyes flick to Malfoy, who's having a mini-argument with Ron over something stupid. His followers have all but abandoned Jake, whispering amongst themselves. I push through towards him, as he pulls off his hoodie and grins at me. It's not the Jake grin I know, it's something totally different.

"Well? What do you think 'Mione? Did I meet the standards for sneaking in?"

"You-" I quickly change my warpath and decide to try to figure out as much as possible for him. "Totally. How did you?"

"Forged a few papers and letters, put on fake feet, really, with Chiron gone it was just too easy!"

"Chiron's gone?"

"Yeah; he's still looking for Percy. When you said you wouldn't help me, I just knew I had to figure it out somehow. Bad judgment on your part, by the way."

I bite back all the anger, the insults on the tip of my tongue and force out a smile. "Sorry about that. I guess I just freaked out when I saw you!"

"No need to apologize. We all make mistakes."

He sounds so confident, so different from my Jake.

"Hermione..." He pulls me farther from the group. "Something has been bothering. Why didn't you join Kronos? You could've had it all."

"What?" I'm practically choking on my words.

"Why didn't you join Kronos? You wouldn't have to at this horrid school, with these weak people. You could rise above!"

"Jake, this is my home. Just as much as camp is. Don't insult it."

He frowns at me.

"Hermione, a war is coming. Those who have power will win; survival of the fittest. We have to choose sides. I chose mine already! But you, the only daughter of Hera, didn't. You're still up for grabs.

"How do you know I didn't?"

He scoffs. "Please. You're too smart to smart to side with old Greeks. You haven't made your decision."

"I think I know when my mind is made up. The 'old' Greeks are my side and I'm sticking to it."

I whirl around to face Ron, and yank on his arm to drag him away from his argument. "Come on. I'm hungry for dinner."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So, Jake's at Hogwarts now…. Um, yeah… okay, so I' going to start reviewing and posting my updated and edited chapters. Okay, so the poll is closed. Including the poll on my page, these are the results. And believe me, it was close! It ended with…

RON/HERMIONE AS THE WINNER!

While this did make me happy because I love them together and it's in my comfort zone, it's was also a bit crushing to not have a chance to try something new. I think my next story will be our second place couple (Draco/Hermione). But, moving on, I am very happy to announce that the centaur chapter is in the works! It's been freaking me out for weeks! And I want to thank:

Daughter of Chaos 98, Daughter of Artemis and Cahill, Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez, MissLunaLovegood1999, America'sNextTopPresident, Lizzzc, GirlWithFiveLittleBrothers,Tsukiyo Tenshi, Annabeth forever, Nicxy, PLKBerry, Shellshell13, gypsymooneysgirl7733, hybrid3690, Mistress Rose Angeline, LilyLunaPayne, MewHanyou, E J ect, VanillaLilly, Jessica682, MoonWatersLight, gemini-rose16, Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri, gemini-rose16, Marie Elaine Cullen, Snowhite1, TooLazyToLogin, light sorceress, None, Whatdoyouthink, IgnisFelicis, (NO, Bella, I will not thank you), Mischevious Shadow, fan-hermione, and 14 guests!

You all are amazing! Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! You are wonderful!  
Love Forever,  
A.B.


	15. Little Talks

Chapter 15

A/N: So, the past few weeks my friends and I have been studying for midterms and entrance exams! Yay! But, while doing so, we were very frequently tuned into our local music station. And we got a tiny, weeny bit obsessed with the song Little Talks by Monsters and Men. This chapter is both based around that and written as almost like a side note. It doesn't have to be here but it's better that it is.

Diclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, I just worship the person who did! And I don't own Percy Jackson or Little Talks either. So yeah.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

"RON! HERMIONE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Harry's glaring at us from across the common room. I sigh, adding yet another thing to worry about since Jake got here only 2 weeks ago. I've barely seen him since, but I know for a fact he's scared of me after my outburst. Normally I'd be trying to get back into his good graces, but I'm too pissed to even begin to contemplate forgiving him.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

I feel Ron tense next to me, as though preparing for battle.

"Sorry Harry. We were in the library."

"You, Ron, reading?" He snorts. "You were probably talking to Malfoy, trying to figure out how to get Voldemort into Hogwarts!"

My eyebrows shoot up. "Harry, you know that's not true."

"Oh really? Do I? You two haven't exactly been loyal the past few weeks!"

"WHA-" Ron begins but I give him a reproachful look. He quickly rephrases. "Would you care to enlighten us on how we have been 'not loyal'?"

"Always watching Draco Malfoy and his group! That's all you do nowadays!"

"Other than holding your hand every day to make sure you don't throw a tantrum, that's pretty accurate." I mutter, and get a grin from Ron.

_The stairs creak as I sleep, _

_it's keeping me awake_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Harry throws up his hands. "I give up with you two! You're so annoying! All your flirting!"

He storms off to bed, but I'm far too shocked with what he just said.

Ron turns to look at me. "Flirting?!"

I snort uneasily. "He- he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just overreacting."

"Yea, yea, right. No flirting..."

A very awkward silence consumes us.

"Um, well, goodnight, I guess..."

I head off to bed, the stairs creaking under my feet. I can feel his glaze on my back, as though he's trying to figure out what's going on between us. I can't say I'm thinking the same thing. All I want to do is close my eyes and go to sleep.

_Some days I can't even dress myself._

_It's killing me to see you this way._

When I wake up the next day, only one person is in my head.

Jake, Jake, what have you done? I have to find him today, to talk to him about what happened. I don't want to apologize, but I do want answers. Maybe compromising between the will be my task. It's a Saturday, and for some reason I can't get dressed. I don't want to leave the safe confines of my covers and go face the real world. It kills me to be this scared of reality.

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

I find myself only half an hour later standing in the Great Hall. Early risers are stumbling about, mumbling hellos. I make a bee-line for Slytherin, hoping to the gods I'll be able to find him without much trouble. Sadly, my wish does not come true. He's being surrounded by Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson. I feeling like I'm diving into shark infested waters with no protection.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

"Jake." I have to admit my voice sounds more like a scared little kids than I'd hoped for.

"Hey Danger Granger!"

Malfoy's eyebrows shoot up. "You two know each other?"

"Old friends." I say, gritting my teeth and changing my tone from before.

"Friends...?" Zabini waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I have to talk to Jake for a moment, if you wouldn't mind." I'm quite shocked at how polite they're being.

"Fine. Just to let you know Jake, you're dating the biggest loser in Hogwarts." Never mind.

"Wow. Nice insult. I'm so impressed."

My mouth has formed a definitive line.

_There's an old voice in my head _

_that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks._

Jake stands up and pulls the sleeve of my jacket over to a more secluded area.

"So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

His cocky grin immediately vanishes.

"For what part of our 'discussions' are you apologizing?"

I purse my lips. "I'm saying sorry. That's all. I guess there was voice holding me back before."

"Well good. I miss our little talks."

I'm sure you do.

"You like spending time with the Slytherines?"

"Yeah. They're a hell of a lot cooler than the Gryffindorks." He snorts.

"Um, about that. It's Gryffindor, not Gryffindork, and I'm one of them. Just saying."

"My point exactly!" He grins toothily, but the joke is lost on me.

"Ha ha."

"Wow, you are more uptight at school. No wonder no one likes you here!"

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_and full of life and full of love._

My eyes bug out of my head, and before I can slap him to high heaven, I hear a voice come from behind me.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Somehow, yet again, Ron magically comes to my rescue. He's standing so that his shadow just about covers me and most of Jake. For the life of me I have no idea why he's up this early, or how he got here, but right now that's not important.

Jake stares up at the hulking boy behind us, and a look of confusion dawns on his face. "And who are you?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley, prefect of Gryffindor house, and best friend of Hermione's." As unimpressive as it sounds, his height somehow seems to make up for it. At least my adversary looks intimidated.

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right._

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear._

"Oh. I've heard about you."

"You have?"

"Yeah. You're the one Hermione likes."

Ron frowns at him, and I thank the gods for him being so clueless. "We're friends. That's sort of important..."

Jake opens his mouth: then promptly closes it. I see the edges of a sly smirk forming on his lips.

"Whoa. You Griffin people are pretty stupid."

My eyebrows shoot up again, and I suppress the urged to kick his ass.

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

"You're new here, right?"

Jake frowns at Ron. "Yes. Have you ever seen me here before?"

"No..."

He sighs. "It was rhetorical. My gods." He raises his hand to ear, as though it's a phone. "Scotty, beam me up. There appears to be no intelligent life here."

I roll my eyes, but I can barely believe how rude he's being.

"You're awful aren't you?" Ron seems so genuine in his response, it's almost funny.

Jake's mouth turns up. "Well at least I'm not as loony as Potter."

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same._

_Hey!_

I feel different all of a sudden. He just insulted my best friend. NO ONE insults my best friend but us.

The anger I've been keeping inside since the day Jake showed up as an iris message suddenly decides to make it's reappearance. In an instant the emotions I've been building up seem to release in what only can be called a PMS moment. I raise my arm back, and

_SMACK!_

The sound seems to reverberate around the Great Hall. The force sends him stumbling backwards and tripping on a bench. All eyes are suddenly upon us, and although there are few, I still blush as brightly as a rose.

_Though the truth may vary_

_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

When the Slytherines make no move to help their fallen brother, I feel a sense of triumph. Whether or not this is because of shock, I don't care. No one anywhere says anything. But then the silence is broken by a gaggle of gossiping 6th years, which seem oblivious to what they've just walked in on. I sigh, knowing that my moment of jubilation is over. I will not help my new found nemeses off the floor.

_You're gone, gone, gone away, _

_I watched you disappear._

_All that's left is a ghost of you._

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, _

_there's nothing we can do,_

_Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._

Jake shoots off the floor, desperately trying to regain some dignity. He glares at me, and if looks could kill, I would be hung, drowned, and burned to death.

"You sure know how to make enemies, Granger." His voice is barely audible, and he's no more than 4 inches away from me.

I narrow my eyes and curl up my lip. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I can destroy you. Now why don't you go crawl back to your idiotic friends."

"You're a bitch."

"Never said I wasn't." I wave my hand dismissively towards the Slytherine table.

_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep._

I turn back to Ron, who's staring at me with new respect.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

I feel the corners of my mouth twitch. I stride towards our table, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"No, I mean seriously! Remember 'Language Ron!'? What happened to you over the summer?"

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same._

_Hey!_

"I have no idea." I sigh contently, sitting down at our usual spot. "But I really want food."

"No 'Oh, I feel bad!'? No, 'Oh, that was immature!'"

"Nope."

Ron sighs and blows his hair up.

"You're out of your mind. You know that, right?"

I smile almost sadly over at him. "Yes."

_Though the truth may vary_

this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

I star down my breakfast, all of a sudden feeling depressed. I just lost one of my best friends. We hadn't been close since the Iris message, but still. I had crossed that unwritten line without even second guessing myself.

As though reading my mind, Ron said "Hey, don't be sad now! Be sad later! Isn't it you who always says 'Seize the day'?"

I cock my head. "How does this apply at all?"

He shrugs.

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same._

_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_

_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore _

"What I'm saying is, you should follow your own advice."

"Still don't understand how this is relevant."

"I hadn't figured that out yet."

I chuckle and thump him on the arm. He stares at me.

"If I wasn't totally manly that would have hurt!"

"But you're totally manly."

"Totally."

A/N: That's it. I have no idea why but I seem to be having trouble writing the centaur scene, so I'm procrastinating. Horrible isn't it? Happy Hanukkah!

Love you people!

A.B.


	16. Every Man for Himself

Chapter 16

A/N: for some crazy reason, I cannot seem to write the next half of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! So, I'm just gonna sum up and say I'm skipping to the centaur scene! I might go back and add more once this is out there. Finally, I did it! Read on my valiant followers!

P.S. If I have any readers who live in California, I am insanely jealous of you. I WILL GO TO ONE OF YOUR COLLEGES! (yes, yes, random. Read on)

The 6 of us stood in Umbridge's office, silence consuming the room. The disappointment of failing was undeniable. The crushing weight of having let down the students, ney the entire school body, was so present I felt like I was choking. Less than one hour ago the room of requirement, our place for practicing, well, everything, had been infiltrated by new teachers and Slytherines.

All those weeks of hard work, all those weeks of surviving off our own will for self-preversavtion. But now, it had all gone to dust. Umbridge was giving us some idiotic lecture about how wrong what we did was. She's really getting into it. Her face looks sort of like a tomato's, only more sweaty. I feel a smile tug at the edge of much but I refused to let it show. I cock my head and nod solemnly at whatever she's saying.

"AND I WILL BE ALTER- I MEAN ALERTING YOUR PARENTS! BUT FIRST, WHERE IS IT?"

"Where's what?" Harry looks so honestly confused.

"THE THING!"

"Thing?"

"WHATEVER DUMBLEDORE WAS CREATING TO TAKE OVER THE MINISTRY! WHERE IS IT!?"

My eyes grow wide. She really thinks he made something to kill her? Her arrogance is most interesting. Manipulating her thoughts would be so easy...

"He didn't have any-"

I step forward and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, the jig is up. She's figured us out."

"Wha-"

"Shh." I put my palm flush with his. "We should just show her. It'll mean less punishment. Maybe even... A reward?"

Umbridge smiles, but to say it reaches her eyes would be a huge overstatement. "Of course, for you, child."

Liar.

"It's in the forest. Come."

I grip Harry's arm and lead him and Umbrige out to the woods. My plan is formulating. I have to get her to a dark dark spot, deep in the woodland. Even Hagrid doesn't know what lives there, though I'm sure they hate the ministry. Everything does. And as for Harry and my safety, well, that's not something I can figure out before we there.

As we pass Hagrid's hut, I let go of Harry and walk faster.

"Hurry, it's this wa-"

Umbridge shoves her wand into my back. "Faster girlie. I don't need you, I can find this on my own."

The temptation to correct her is so prominent it almost kills me. But I'm pretty sure she'd do that for me if I did, so I avoid it. We move even faster than before, almost sprinting. She finally slows down once we get to the edges of the darkness and grabs my wand before pushing Harry and I in front.

"Move."

We dart forward ahead of her, and Harry leans in.

"Hermione, where the hell are we going?!" He hisses.

"Deep in the- what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That rustling."

"I didn't hear anything..."

The sound repeats.

"THAT! There it is again!"

Harry tenses. "I heard it."

"It would be kind of hard not to."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?!" Umbridge shrieks from behind us.

Before we can answer, the rustling reaches her ears.

And then we figure it out. The rustling isn't a creature itself, more a creature breath. And it's one specific creature; Grawp. I feel the trees quivering in his presence.

All of a sudden, her eyes spark. "That's it, isn't it? I'll be back! And if you dare move, the creatures in this forest won't seem like anything compared to the ministry's punishment!" She darts, as much as a toad can dart, off into the shadows.

Harry leans over; "Great idea 'Mione! Lead her to Grawp! She totally won't report him to the ministry and we totally won't break Hagrid's heart."

I huff to myself. "I know, I know. I'm trying! We just have to find a distraction-"

"What was that?"

"We've already established this! Gra-"

"Not him, that!"

_Thump thump thump_

In an instant, I'd both attached myself to him and yanked out my I-pod.

"Really? Music? Right-"

I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"It's magical, ok! It holds weapons-"

_Thump thump thump thump_

"Like a Greek safe!"

His eyebrows shoot up. "Greek? You think that thing is-" gulp "Greek?"

_Thump thump thump thump thump _

I nod. "Most assuredly!"

"What about Umbri- I can't believe I'm saying this- Umbridge?"

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump_

"What about me?"

Out of nowhere, she's standing behind us. Only, there's no time to react, because, at that precise moment, my Greek thing is there too. Or my Greek things.

"STAND DOWN MORTALS!" No less than 50 centaurs are surrounding us, with 20 pointing spears at us.

"Oh, thank the gods!" I breathe. My hand flies to my terrified heart. "Kévtaupos!"

In that instant, all eyes are on me.

The leader of the Kévtaupos steps forward. "Did you just call us in our native language? WHO ARE YOU?"

My eyes open wide. I've never seen centaurs become this aggressive. Well, except when they're partying. But these don't strike me as that type.

"I-I'm Hermione Granger. Daughter of-"

But I'm cut off by the shock on the man/horse's face. "The queen. Yes, I know who you are." He kneels down on one knee, then turns his head towards his cavalry. "Inchinarsi alla principessa!" They slowly follow his command, looking much more unsure than before.

Umbridge steps up next to me. "What the he- What, dearie, is going on and what did he just say?" her voice is so sweet is like she choking on candy.

"He said- actually, sir, that is a very good question." I say, raising my voice. "I'm quite fluent in both modern and ancient Greek, and I can tell you, what you just said was in neither."

He stands and motions for his followers to do the same. "You are correct. That was not Greek, it was Italian. 'Bow to your princess' were my words."

I cock my head to the left. "Why would you speak, Italian, when I can tell from your accent, you are Greek?"

And for the first time, he sighed. "That, princessa, is a very long story."

"Please, good sir, not princes-"

"It begins when I arrived in Europe."

"Oh gods." I mutter, remembering some of Chiron's longer rants.

"My name is Panthos, and I was bron in Athens. I was sent to America just after being coddled. One my 2179th birthday, I decided to go to Europe. My old herd had, essentially, been destroyed by the revolutionary war. I traveled far and wide, in search of a herd. But there was none to be found. I started with Greece, suspecting that to the most fruitful. How wrong I was. I then traveled up, towards the Baltics. I searched the east, and then went Scandinavian for two years. I scoured every plain in Spain, went to every dance in France."

"And now he rhymes."

"I dared not tread in the great Italia. I continued my quest everywhere but there. No one in the trees of the Portuguese. Not a band in Poland."

I buried my head in my hands.

"Even Andorra was bare."

Oh, thank gods, he's stopped.

"In mid-December, I was forced into Italy, the mother land of Rome! My fears were great, you can guess, and filled with legend. At home, the rumors of demonic centaurs and evil half-bloods tainted the home of Milan and Venice."

"When I finally got over the Alps, I discovered that not only were the people gracious, but the ancient cultures were alive and well. Somehow, after all those days traveling, I saw hope. I went down, past Rome, to the coast."

"What to my surprise, I discovered a herd of centaurs, whose leader had recently, erm, passed. I regaled and serenaded them with tales of America. It was," A long breathe here, "**A winter's tale**."

"That still doesn't explain how, or why, you're here..."

"After having the heads filled with visions of California and Texas, we sought out a way to get to the US. But alas, even after we came here, to Scotland, no one would allow a herd of centaurs on their boat!"

"I wonder why." Harry muttered.

"Excuse me? What, exactly, are you implying young man?"

Harry's face flushed bright red.

"Erm-"

"He was saying," Umbridge stepped in, "that the reason you- buffoons (a lift of the eyebrows there) were not allowed on the ships, is because you are dirty disgusting beasts!" All the lying centaurs got on their feet, watching her moves.

"In fact, just from what I have seen here, I will recommend to the MINISTER, that you all be expelled from these woods and out in proper containment! I think, with coats like yours, you would be shoved into one place. GARBAGE COLLECTERS FOR YOU ALL!"

But she never had a chance to finish. As she began to tell them exactly what profession she deemed them fit, she was promptly lifted off her feet and into the air.

"YOU, YOU," Roared Panthos. "YOU ARE THAT MEDDELING MINISTRY OFFICAL!"

And at the same time she was screaming "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

All in all, I judged that we probably had 5, maybe 10 seconds before a stampede. Only that time was crunched by the sudden arrival of Grawp, who was quite upset at having been woken up.

Umbridge screamed at us: "CHILDREN! GET ME DOWN!"

We glanced at each other, and somehow miraculously thought the same thing.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

And with that we ran, ducking beneath trees and vines thorns. When we finally reached the lake, we were both out of breath and laugh-crying.

"Oh my god, we're alive!" Harry half shouted at me.

"Yes, yes we are!" Falling to my knees, I threw my hands up at the skies. "Thank you Zues! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

Harry collapsed down next to me. "What in Hades just happened?"

"Harry," I said, reaching over to hug him. "I truly, truly, don't know."

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. And I'm sorry the Greek is messed up. My tablet doesn't have any awesome letters. All rights go to JKR, and stuff! As boring as it could be to you, I feel exhilated right now! And one last note- GO RAVENS! WHOO!

Love,

A.B.


	17. Waffles

So, are you happy? After approximately 5 months we finally moved on from OoTP! Yay! I'm getting really excited for my story during Deathly Hallows, I HAVE BEEN MENTALLY PLANNING IT FOR WEEKS! I cannot thank all of you amazing reviewers enough; your words are like liquid gold to me! Onto one of the worst years of Hermione Granger's life!

_Running._ _Tired. _ _Breathing._ _Can't breathe. _ _Blood._ _Everywhere._ _Darkness._ _Everywhere._ _Light._ _Go to light._ _Screams, why all the screams?_ _Tripping._ _Falling._ _Pit. _ _Endless._ _  
_  
_SLAM_ _  
_  
My body hurles itself into the floor, causing pain to rack my every limb. My head spins, and I reached up to realize I was bleeding. None of me wanted to move, but my horror movie was interrupted by something much worse.

"Hello, my child." My eyes snapped to attention, and I glanced around trying to get a hold on where I was. In front of me stood huge columns of Greek fire, and all around me were huge puddles of golden blood. Standing next to the farthest one from myself was a woman, clad in a long white Toga and a crown of golden laurels.

My mouth dropped open. "Who-Wha-" "Shh." She smiled at me. "Do not speak. Your voice is grating on my ears." The smile she donned seemed warm and inviting, but her eyes were like shards of ice. I open and closed my mouth again, too astounded and, more importantly, confused. "Stop. You look like a fish. Now stand up." I pursed my lips together and frowned, though did as I was told. "I'm just going to sum everything up; what the hell is going on?" Her face fell. "And so rude too! That's hardly the language of a young woman!" I felt anger rising up inside me like flames to a cauldron. "I-" "QUIET! You are becoming increasingly annoying!" her hands flew to her ears. My face feels akin to shock. "Who-" "I SAID SHUT UP!" My eyes grow wide and I don't dare speak. Her eyes return to their normal coloring, and that fake smile becomes plastered on her face again. "Good. Now sit." I begin to say that there is nowhere to do so, but the room materializes into a 17th century tearoom. I situate myself in a glass chair across from her. In front of us are two cups of pinkish liquid, a drink highly foreign to me. "Drink." The woman raises her glass up to lips and takes a tiny sip. I follow her orders, and quickly realize what it is. An old legend often tells us of the milk of Enchidna, and it's was believed to be almost like a calming agent. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. Do you know who I am?" I shake my head and she purses her lips. "Well, dear, you are dafter than I thought. I am your mother." I choke on my drink and immediately look up at her. "What?!" "I. Am. Your. Mother. I don't know how I can be any clearer." "Impossible!" She pouts. "I'm offended, Hermione." "How do you know my name?" She presses her hand to her forehead. "Oh my. We have more work to do than I thought. Did the 'Hello my child' not tip you off?" "NO! That's like the most common cryptic saying ever!" "Calm yourself! Now, if you could just accept the fact that I am your closet biological relation, that would make everything much easier." "Fine." I put my glass down. "Whatever you say. "Moving forward. I'm here to talk to you about something that's-" she pauses "-of interest to the gods." "And what would that be?" "Your role in the oncoming wizarding war." Placing her glass down, she rises and moves to stand above me. The room seems much colder now, and I realize it's slowly changing back to the hell it was. "What's happen-" "You are half wizard and half god. We are all wondering- where in your heritage does your allegiance lie?" "I-I can't answer that." She seats a hand on my shoulder. "You cannot hide yourself forever, you know." The cruel eyes of my mother stare down at me. "Your worlds will clash. And when they do, I'll be right there, helping it all along."

I wake up fast, breathing hard and sweating. I throw myself out of bed, yanking on a jacket over my pajama top. Remembering where I am, I burst through the back door to my cabin and sprint as fast as I can to the beach. Collapsing on the sand, I finally begin to relax. _Camp Half Blood._ The long island sound, the waves, the barges. And beyond that, New York, the lights, my mother- No! No bad thoughts! But my mind still goes spiraling back to the dream, and then back to what's happened. Sirius' dead and Ron and Harry are almost so. Umbridge, however, was gone, completely. Should I feel guilty? Yes. Do feel guilty? No. And then there's Jake. He's been MIA since the battle at the ministry. I'm still so confused about what happened to him and why he did what did. I just can't believe it. And the dream with my mother; normally confusing dreams are about... OTHER things. The anger I feel towards here right now; it's dangerously fueled. But the sky, and the water, and the camp, they all give me this hope that I haven't felt in months. Like something, finally, could go right. "Hi." I shoot up and turn my head fast, grabbing a handful of sand for protection. But I'm greeted by the sight of Percy, smiling and scarred. "Perce!" I throw myself into his arms and feel the warmth of the only sibling, however non-biological, I've ever had. "Hello short person." Smiling he sits on the sand next where I plunk down. "I saw you sprinting down here from your cabin and thought there was a fire or something." "No fire. Though that would be easier to deal with." "I know what you're talking about." "How long has it been?" "2 years. And you, little girl, grew up too much! I mean, gods, you're practically a woman." I smile and nod. "Same to you. You're so tall." "Constantly running for your life does that." "How does 15 feel on? Are you over the hill yet?" I tease. He reaches as though to crack his back. "Hey! You're as young you feel! And I feel a young 62!" I throw my head back and laugh. "But you're one to talk! You're practically old enough to be my mother! 16 already!" "And don't you forget it, you young whippersnapper!" Chuckling along with me, he lies down on his back and stars at the constellations as I was just a few moments ago. "But really, how are you? It's been a hard couple of years for everyone." "I've defiantly been better." "How so?" "There's a really evil man who's trying to take over the wizarding world and kill my best friend. You know normal teenage stuff." "Bah. Nothing Hermione Granger can't handle." "Yeah, well, maybe this time it is." He rolls over onto his side and gives me the look to continue. "There are people they call 'Half bloods', and they are part mortal, part wizard. I know, weird right? The coincidence. This man wants to kill them all, along with mortals. Ironically, I'm one. In every world I'm half of something." Shaking my head, I sigh. "Half is just a label Hermione. Believe me, if someone met you, they defiantly wouldn't think you're a half." "But I am! And no matter what I do, it's that's all people see me for right now, half something. Like I'm not good enough to be entire." "By any chance did you meet your mother?" "Yes! She showed up in my dream!" "What did you think?" "She didn't really like me." He nods. "You're not perfect." "Percy, please don't volunteer for the suicide hotline." "No, what I mean is, she's wants perfection. From everyone. And I can she'd expect her one illegitimate kid to be perfect, like she is. She's just disappointed." "Yeah, so am I!" "No, I'm not defending her, I'm just telling you how she feels. And she has no right to feel that way! I think that's why you always try to be so... Perfectly perfect." "I do not!" He cocks an eyebrow me. "Hermione. You spilt shopping trips into three categories: planning beforehand, the trip itself, then organizing in your closet afterwards. Your closet that, may I mention, is color coded and labeled." "I like being together!" "Exactly. You are a perfectionist." "But being like my mom-" "You're not like her! You're just always, maybe even subconsciously, trying to impress her. It's in your blood. Even this! It's the night before people really start arriving at camp and what were you doing before I came down here? Taking stock of your emotions." "How do you know that!" "Brotherly instinct." Crossing my arms over my chest, I pout. "Touché." He grins wildly and grabs my wrist. "C'mon perfectionist." Letting go, he yanks off his shirt. "What the hell Percy?!" "We're going swimming! I'm stuck here all summer, with Grover and Annabeth gone looking for ways to help us fight Kronos-" He promptly dives into the water. "-and I am not going to waste the possible last 3 months of my life doing nothing. Now are you going to join in and be stupid or no?" I yank off my jacket and dive in after him. The water is pretty cold in the night, and I realize something. This is how erotic/romantic novel I've ever read starts. Quickly surging to my feet, I see Percy is shivering next to me. Now would be when we kiss... We glance at each other, and share a long, lingering look. I finally decide to say what we're both thinking: "THIS WATER IS TOO DAMN COLD!" "YEAH!" We run up to the shore and grab our discarded garments. "We're done here!" Quickly hugging and shivering, we run back to our cabins. "Night!" we both nod. The moment I'm inside, I finally breathe. I hear a buzz on my phone. The text is from Percy. _?_ I respond fast. _WARM CABIN!_ The answer I get is equally quick. _YES! RUNNING AT 6AM?_ _YUPPERS! THEN WAFFLES!_ _WAFFLES!_

A/N: Yes, my closing line is waffles. As you can tell I'm hungry. And I thought this chapter was getting too heavy, so I decided to tell people what Long Island waters are often like in early June, cold! All these romances are based in June, on Long Island, and don't get me wrong, it's gorgeous and all, but then the couple goes skinny dipping. I'm sitting there thinking, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FREEZE YOUR BUTTS OFF FOR EACH OTHER?" Just a bit of heartwarming Valentine's Day insight for ya. Hope you all love the day of love! Visit Florida! And be safe! (You know what I mean) A.B. P.S. Check out my new story "Cake Pops"! It's actually some Valentine's day yumminess! And my medieval story is in the works! Fingers crossed for a story up by this Sunday!  



	18. All Different Kinds of Fog

So my hopes for getting that mideveal story up were diminished quite quickly when I realized just how badly my plot had differed from my plans. I'm re-working and editing that and some of my other stories, but I haven't the foggiest of when they will be up. EITHER WAY, this is ready, so here y'all go!

As a warning, this is defiantly one of the darkest chapters, and it has a little bit of a horror aspect! I'm so sorry! This by far the worst it will get. It's also pretty short, so if you guys could just put up with for this chapter, I would be eternally grateful!

"You know, Long Island fog is different than other kinds of fog."

My heavily lidded eyes snap to attention at the arrival of my running buddy. I'm slumped against one of the most beautiful basswoods I've ever seen, still not even close to awake. The previous night is still strong in my head, the dream leading the cavalry. And our midnight adventure didn't help. Pushing myself up, I smile at Percy.

"How so?"

"Other fog is thick and dank, but Long Island fog is like a blanket."

"A cold, wet blanket that gets in everything."

"Sort of. Less than Virgina fog."

"How on earth would YOU know the characteristics of Virgina fog?"

"Annabeth dragged me to her hometown at the end of last August." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "What's English fog like?"

"I honestly can't believe we're having this conversation. It's like all fog. Awful. And yucky. And depressing."

He frowns at me. "Well you're no fun."

I extend my arm upwards and he pulls me to my feet. "No, I'm fun, I just don't understand why, at-" I glance my phone. "-6:07 am, we're talking about a kind of weather. Isn't this a bit too geeky for you, being the jock type and all."

He quirks an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. "Nope. I am fascinated by the worlds natural occurrences." He reaches back and stretches his arms. "Are we going to run, or are you going stand there and be a smart ass all day?"

"Shut your mouth Jackson. Besides, it's not me that needs to go running." I smirk and poke his (highly toned) stomach.

"Ooo, low blow Granger! Besides, I can out run any day, easily."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Big house and back."

"Let's do this."

"Go."

The word is like a switch; my legs automatically go into overdrive anytime they're uttered. And to me, running is great, jogging is blissful. But sprinting; there's no better narcotic. If you want to feel a true high, it's the only way to go. Your surroundings begin to blur and twist, and all that's left is the end goal.

I slam into the porch, and whirl around to go back. My body is in total power mode, and the moment I reach the wooded part of the trail, I allow myself to locate Percy. He's a few leagues behind me, still midway down the hill. I turn a corner, now completely disappeared from anyone's sight but the trees.

_WHAM_

I feel something grab my wrist and yank me forward. I open my mouth to scream; both out of shock and pain, but my eyes deceive my mouth. Standing inches in front of me is

Jake.

I twist to get away, but his grip has gotten stronger. MUCH stronger. His grin is demonic and sinister, and he's become unnaturally muscular. I note the new, deep scars across his face. One is just days old, and still caked with blood. Dirt and grime is smeared across his face. Small bits of stubble dabble across his cheeks and chin.

But what really petrifies me are his eyes. Pits that seem to reach down to Tartarus; dark as hell. The beautiful, young satyr is now beyond gone, replaced by a vengeful, horror of a creature.

He yanks me closer to him so our proximity is practically nothing, and I can tell exactly what his intentions are. I whirl arm around mine so my back and his chest are flush with one and other. My plan of escape back fires as he slams my body into the tree behind us.

"Didn't really think that would work, did you granger?" I feel a trickling sensation run down the back of my neck, which I immediately recognize as an open head wound. I desperately try to wriggle free, but his free arm presses against my neck, cutting off my windpipe. I gasp for air, but am allowed no lenience.

All of a sudden, something tears him off me, and I collapse to the ground, breathing and panting like a mad women. I look up to see that Percy has the bastard pinned to ground. While Jake is obviously taller, my comrade is stronger and bigger, not to mention much more experienced. Percy's neck whips up as Jake lands a successful blow, although he manages to get the upper hand once again.

"I'll go get Chiron!" I wheeze. I'm getting dizzier and dizzier by the second, but I think I can make it.

He looks up at me with terror in his eyes. "NO! I don't want you moving!"

As he finishes his sentence my eyes sight begins to blur and fade, but I don't care. I slam my back against the tree supporting me and push myself up. Using my hand to cover the gaping slit near my ear, I stumble forward towards the big house. Behind me I can hear Percy and Jake wrestling, but my ears are starting to become like the morning, foggy.

My senses are going faster now, but all I have to do is reach Chiron. Then again, I could just rest here for a moment... No! I just have to make it the little ways up the hill.

"Chiron!" I hear myself screaming over and over, but I can hardly feel my mouth moving. "CHIRON!"

I'm almost to the porch when I hear Percy scream out.

"RUN HERMIONE! HE'S COMING!"

I can barely walk at this point, and judging by how much blood has come out of my wound in the past few minutes, my injury is becoming critical. I make one last attempt as my entire body collapses onto the big house porch. "CHIRON!" I mean to be screaming, but I'm not completely sure if what I'm thinking is what I'm saying.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake coming closer. And closer. And closer. But then, like an angel in the dark, I hear hoof beats pounding from inside the house. Chiron. He heard me.

He

Heard

Me...

A/N: Next chapter should be up ASAP! I can't just leave you guys hanging after that!


	19. Goodbye Jake

Chapter 19

A/N: Action Chapter! I had soooo much fun writing this! Before we start, I was to say some that meanings of spells are at the bottom of the story! The idea of Harry Potter belongs to J. , the idea for Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and the song "In the Sea" belongs to Ingrid Michealson.

_I feel it in my skin_

"Mrs. Granger."

"Hermione!"

"HERMIONE!"

An elder male voice breaks into my mind. My eyes try to open, shifting around endlessly. I force my mouth to move slightly.

"Uhh..."

My tongue is clogged with the taste of cotton balls and sweat. My head is throbbing like neve before, and my ears are ringing heavily, but I'm starting to regain some sort of coniouness.

"Can you breathe child?"

"Uggnnn"

"Mrs. Granger."

"Uggnnnn!"

"Mrs. Granger! Answer me now!"

"Mr. D, she can't talk!" This is a new female voice, much younger and stronger.

_I feel it through my bones_

"Well I know that now, don't I Alison?"

"Hush you two." A third voice adds to the mix, forcing me farther into confusion.

I can tell now that my ribs are aching, along with the rest of my body. My head is foggy and lost, but slowly things are starting to come back. I'm defiantly in a warm, heavily lit room. I can vaguely make out the drone of a fan somewhere in the background. What was the last thing that happened... Last thing...

"JAKE!"

I attempted to shoot up to my feet, but my body relents.

"Easy there Hermione. You're safe with us."

"Us...?"

"Chiron,Alison and Mr.D. Can you open your eyes dear?"

Slowly I blink, and looking around to see exactly whe I am.

_Your fingertips are falling far from where I know_

The den in the Big House is exactly as it was last year. The pool table, dart board and old couch that I'm lying on. Chiron and Alison of the Apollo house are staring down at me with worried eyes, while Mr. D is holding a flash light parallel to my eyes.

"How long have I been here?"

"Long enough to stain MY couch with blood."

"Dionysus." Chiron frowns at the God and stands. "I'm going to go outside. Alison, make sure she stays put. Shout if you need anything."

"You've been here 45 minutes." Alison answers my question. "Are you numb anywhere?"

I try to shake my head, but she stops me.

"Don't try to move anything. It could possibly result in further damage."

"Where's Percy?"

"Outside with Lee Fletcher. They're dealing with the satyr kid."

"Is he- Percy- alright?"

"Mmm-hmm. He has a few cuts, but they're healing."

_I try to pin you down but you move like a dream_

Mr. D flicks off the flashlight and turns to Kayla. "Do you need me?"

"No, I-"

"Good. Pretty soon this camp will be ridden with-" He shivers. "-Children. I'm going to go find some sort of a vice. I was thinking mini-golf." He stalks out of the living room.

"He hasn't changed much." I smile at Kayla.

"So... Chiron wanted me not to ask this, but I have to know. What happened out there?" She starts dabbing a cloth saturated with something blue on the cuts on my arm.

"Honestly? I don't really know. One minute I was running and the next I was fighting one of my closest friends. This is gonna be a great day!"

Kayla grins. "Good to know your infamous sarcasm hasn't gone away. Are you having any memory loss?"

"Not that I can _remember_." I wink and waggle my eye brows while she rolls her eyes.

_I want to find you but you dropped me in the sea_

She finishes on my arm, but I can see something is bothering her.

"Is everything alright? Or, as alright as it can be?"

"Yes, I just- I've heard so much about you, from everyone at camp, and I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why Hera, of all Gods, would cheat on her husband. It seems very... out of character."

I shake my head. "Who the hell knows?"

"And with a wizard of all things. Ull." She looks up at my face immediately pales. "No offense or anything! I just meant..."

"It's okay. It'd make my life a million times easier if she hadn't. Balancing two worlds isn't exactly easy."

_In the sea in the sea in the sea in the sea_

"Um, Hermione, I overheard Chiron taking a few months ago. That's how I know... all this." She motions her hand around her head. "How're you feeling?"

"Great!"

"That's a lie. How're you really feeling? Where are you aching?"

"My head feels like crap."

"That I can assume. Anywhere else?"

"Everywhere else. So what's your diagnosis?"

"Minor concussion. Sprained arm and wrist. Cracked rib that-" she reaches down and presses slightly on my chest. "- is already reforming. You have the weirdest body. You heal way too fast. If you were anyone else you'd be in a coma."

"But I'm not."

_You dropped me in the sea in the sea in the sea in the sea_

Exactly. 4 days bed rest, although seeing as you're a half-blood, you going to ignore that and do whatever you please. As long as you do practice fighting, that should be okay. But today, however, you may not do a thing but lie down. The stiches in your neck need to heal. I'll pull them out tomorrow morning."

"Anything else I should know?"

She points her pen towards my head. "One thing. Whatever that bastard did, he wanted to tell you something." she pulls me up so I'm in a sitting position. Reaching into one of the drawers on the vanity table nearest us, Kayla pulls out two small mirrors. Handing one to me, she holds one at the back of my head. Through the reflection, I see something that horrifies me.

_No no don't rescue me_

A palm sized imprint of the death eaters tattoo is craved into my skull. I drop the mirror as though it's on fire.

"OMIGODS!"

"You know what it means? Chiron, Mr. D and I were struggling with it!"

"Yeah, it means that Percy and Jake Mason certainly can't handle what they're dealing with."

I jump to my feet and half sprint up the stairs of the Big House. In the back of my head I hear Kayla shout for me to come back. But I have to find my wand, which I decided to store in the attic this year. I ignore the pain running through my veins. Bursting through the doors to the stuffy top layer of the house, I scramble to find my weapon.

_I like the salt water sting_

Underneath two swords is an ancient box, the same one given to me 9 years ago by Niemen. The same box that used to contain my sword. The same box that, until a few days ago, had been collecting dust in this attic. I pry the heavy lid up and look quickly across the bottom. It's littered with pictures, letters and a bunny once known as Mr. Snufflekins. I lift the stuffed animal up, revealing a wand made of walnut and dragon heart string. I quickly retrieve it and slam the box closed. I hurry downstairs to Alison, who is looking quite distressed.

_It feels so good to feel_

"What was that!? You're not supposed to move! Moreover, you said that they were way over their heads? What the hell Hermione!"

"Look, Alison, I'm sorry but-"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" We rush to the window, and to my horror, flying high in the sky is the dark mark.

"THAT is why I ran upstairs! Now, Kayla, I need you to help me. We need to pretend that I'm really sick and weak!"

"You are! Or at least you should be! Even Half-Bloods don't heal that fast!"

"Look, I don't know why, but my headache is almost gone and everywhere else feels fine. I just need you to go with me here!" I tuck my wand into the waistband of my spandex. "The more were can surprise him, the better."

"Okay. So in this pretend-land, why are we going outside at all?"

"Because we want to know what all the commotion is about."

"Alright."

_It feels so good just to feel something_

I lean on Alison's shoulder, and we slowly stumble outside. Lee Fletcher is shouting at Percy, who is in turn trying to protect Chiron. Jake the satyr is standing atop an old pile of boxes, laughing manically at the half-bloods. The moment he sees us, though, he stops.

"Ah, Hermione! Good to see you alive. I was hoping we'd be able to talk again."

"You're a bastard."

"That's hardly the worst thing I've been called. However, it's not a very positive way to start a conversation! I would think your boarding school would have taught you to be more polite! Speaking of Hogwarts, I heard that wonderful teacher is in the hospital. What was her name? McGonagall?"

"Don't even try it Jake. You never were very good at wordplay."

"Oh well. Say, I heard you have an imprint in your neck. The dark mark! Too bad your 'Mr. Jackson' stopped me from enchanting it. Either way, your wizard friends will never trust you again."

_In the sea in the sea in the sea in the sea_

His terrifying smile grows. The monster it seems I'VE created is truly is finished. He looks psychotic, like a series killer's soul.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Do you remember how I said that you would regret not helping me? And so far you haven't?"

I grit my teeth. "I never will." I growl.

"I beg to differ. Why else would I be here!"

In an instant, he lifts his wand and points it directly at Chiron.

"Cruc-"

"Expelliarmus!" I scream at him.

While it doesn't send his wand flying, it does stop the Crucio spell.

_You move so softly in the middle of the night_

I shove Alison behind me, and scream "Aquamenti!"

Jake is showered in a blast of water, and it slows him down for a second.

I turn to Chiron and Percy, and quickly cast a disillusionment charm. Lee Fletcher runs to the door of the Big House and hurries inside.

"Alison, get inside now!"

Her face pale, she nods at me, scrambling away.

"CONFIGRO!"

I hear the spell a second before its cast, giving me an a small chance to protect myself. I duck underneath the streak of fire, which disperse into thin air after missing its target.

_Like a cocoon in sheets you wrap you up so tight_

"Incarcerous!" I scream.

_Remember how we used to tangle up and breathe_

Jake quickly breaks free and orders "LEVACORPUS!"

I counter "LIBRACORPUS!"

_Now you're so far away you roll me in the sea_

Then an idea strikes me "AVIA! OPUGNO!"

A group of huge birds erupt from my wand, slamming into Jake.

Then to finish my plan-

_In the sea in the sea in the sea in the sea_

"LOCOMOTER MORTIS!"

_You dropped me _

"LOCOMOTER ARMA!"

_In the sea in the sea in the sea in the sea_

Jake freezes staring wide eyed at me as Percy and Chiron come back into view.

"You're safe. He's frozen." Slowly, the three of us approach him.

"They'll find you." He hisses. "You can't win, mudblood."

"I sure as hell can try." I whisper.

"Incarcerous." My voice is tiny, like that of a scared child. I cast a quick silencing charm on him, then looks at Chiron.

"Unless I am truly mistaken, which I am not, it is illegal for you wizards to cast charms outside of school."

"I think this time they'll make an exception." I sigh.

Percy looks between us. "So what do we do with him?"

"We give him to the ministry of magic. He committed two rather large crimes, so he'll be sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison."

"I can take care of that." Chiron reaches down and picks the frozen Jake up, hanging him over his shoulder. "I'll contact my friends in the ministry." With that he walks away, and I know it's the last time I'll see Jake in his slightly-sane form.

I feel a hand on my arm, and turn around to see Percy frowning. "Hey."

"Hi." I whisper. I can feel my eyes welling up with tears, some even slowly beginning to trek down my cheeks.

Percy sits down in the grass and looks up at me. "Com'ere."

Thing next thing I now I'm in his arms, sobbing.

"Goodbye Jake." I whisper.

_No no don't rescue me_

_I like the salt water sting_

_It feels so good to feel_

_It feels so good just to feel something_

_In the sea in the sea in the sea in the sea_

A/N: Thanks again for reviewing! If I missed anything, please feel free to let me know ASAP! Tell me if you guys want to me to continue at Camp Half-Blood or skip ahead to Hermione's 6th year! Thank you!


	20. How I Got My Mojo Back or CLICHE CHAPTER

**Authors note: Hey y'all! It's been almost a year since I started this story, and I just really want to thank ALL of you for your critism and feedback! It's truly helped me grow as writer, and I can proudly say that I have some the best followers in the world. Enjoy this next chappie!**

_Spoke up and thought I'd try_

_Try to step across the line_

"Granger! Pay attention!" Percy shouts at me from across the gym. The 9 year old Demeter boy takes another thwack at my thigh, but, as usual, misses. As of late I've been enlisted by Chiron to help train new campers in swordplay. To say its boring would be an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but their attacks in fencing leave much to be desired.

I'm practically asleep on my feet and still decimating this little guy. I glance over to Annabeth and Grover, who look almost as out of it as I am. The only old camper in the room who seems even awake is Percy, who for some reason enjoys mindless activities like this. The munchkin tries to twist my sword out of my hand, but instead it recoils up and smacks him, dead center in the face.

_You know that I've been thinkin' 'bout it for a while_

_Yeah starting to think it's time I knee_

"Oh my gods, sweetie!" I kneel down to eye level and pull his hand back from the thin line of blood running down his face. I can't help but giggle. "Oh, love! Here, let me clean that up."

I lead him over to the medical table and get a better look at the gash. Nothing serious, just a streak from where the metal contacted skin. I honestly surprised he hasn't started crying yet.

"How does it feel?"

"It's... Okay." His adorable face gives away his true feelings, no matter how brave he's trying to be.

"Hurt's pretty bad, doesn't it?" He nods.

_Does me good to know I finally feel_

_Feel this pain, it's real_

"Dad always says 'Real warriors don't cry', and I want be a real warrior. So I can't cry."

I continue cleaning his wound. He looks at me for a long moment. "Even though you're English, not American, everyone says you're a real warrior. Is that true?"

I laugh. "Actually, I'm American. I just go to school in England. And I don't really know if I'm a real warrior. I mean, I cry."

For a while, he's quiet. "Well, I think you are. I heard about the fight with the satyr last month. You were really brave. And, plus, you have battle scars."

I unconsciously reach back and feel the scar left by Jake. For the life of me, I can't figure out how he did it. It's an exact replica of the dark mark.

_It's possible_

_You say_

I smile at him. "Thank you."

He sucks in a deep breath and lowers his voice so only the two of us can hear. "Ialsothinkit'sreallycoolyou'reawizardandsodoesthe entireDemetercabinandprettymuchthewholecampexceptt heareskidsbutdon'ttellthemosaidthatcausetheyllkill me!" He sputters out.

"Wait, what? Slow down." I stare him.

He lowers his voice even more and pulls me close. "I said I think it's really cool you're a wizard. And so does the entire Demeter cabin and pretty much the whole camp. Except for the Ares kids. But don't tell them I said anything, 'cause they'll kill me. But they're all big meanies anyway." He raises his finger to his lips. "Shh."

_Can't change the winds, you say_

_Won't matter anyway_

I'm flabbergasted. But before I'm able to voice my appreciation, I hear Percy whistle blow. "TIME TO GO!"

The little boy rushes off, and I stand up from my crouched position. Ever since the Jake-thing, I've been getting a ton of crap about being a wizard. I've been feeling off, like there's some part of me that's missing; some part of me that left with Jake. I'm truly shocked at this new information, and for the first time weeks, I feel real joy.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover come over to join me.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth quirks an eyebrow.

"That little boy-"

"Johnthan."

"He said that it's just Ares cabin who don't like the wizard issue."

_Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible_

_It's impossible_

Annabeth nods and Grover shrugs. "I'd believe that. They do have a pretty damn big influence."

Percy frowns. "No one likes them anyway."

"I like Clarisse!" I protest. I have heard anything negative from any of the counselors, so I trust her.

"Yeah, well, you're weird."

"Speaking of Clarisse, Hermione, you and I are teaching 'Advanced Weaponry' with her."

I reach down and grab my water bottle. "When?" I ask, taking a huge swig.

Annabeth looks down at her schedule. "Uh... next! And Grover, you and seaweed brain have swimming next. You have to deal with the guys from Hephaestus. We've got Hermes and Ares." She groans and looks up at me. "This should be fun."

_Can't rise above this place_

_Won't change your mind so I pray_

After breaking off with Percy and Grover, the pair of us head over to the new weapons center. Chiron told us that knowledge of your oppents arms (as in objects of destruction) and flexibility are key to being a successful fighter. I have no problem with that, but many campers seem to be struggling with it. So Annabeth, Clarisse and I started a mid-summer class all about the different tools used in everyday monster fighting.

Annabeth sighs and smiles at me. "What a gorgeous day."

"Uh-huh."

"When do you head back to dreary, dreadful England?"

I chuckle. "Three weeks from Saturday. But I'll be staying with the Weasley's for a few weeks afterwards."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "The WEASLEY'S? The same Weasley as RON Weasley? As in, you'll be sleeping in the same house as the handsome stud?"

"Yes! Calm down! And how do you know that he's a 'handsome stud'? I've NEVER described him that way!"

"Sweetie, I've been to your cabin before. I've seen the pictures on the walls. WOOO-HOOO! IS HE SMOKIN!" She throws her head back and wipes fake sweat off her brow.

"ANNABETH!"

_Breakin' down the walls_

_Do the impossible_

My normally sane best friend seems to have gone off her rocker. She grins psychotically at my horrified face.

"What?"

"Annabeth! How could you say that?"

"It's my right as one of your oldest friends!"

"So now I have the liberty to tease you about Percy?"

"What?! No! Besides I don't even like him."

I practically choke on air. "I'm terribly sorry, wait did you just say?"

She rolls her eyes and flips her hair back. "I used to, but, you know, I grew out of it."

I snort. "Please. You like him. No, you LIKE-LIKE him! And that's two likes! That's the ultimate amount of like-age!"

_Walkin' by myself I know _

_This lonely road's becomin' my new home_

She glares at me. "'Like-like'? What are we, five? Percy and I are just friends."

"Yeah, like how Orpheus and Eurydice were 'just friends'."

"Seaweed Brian is NOT my Orpheus. It's not like he'd fall in Hades for me, or anything."

"HEY GUYS!"

We turn to face Clarisse, who's about 15 feet behind us. Her long, stringy, dirty blonde hair is tied in a lose bun. Her feet are cloven with metallic sandals, and her clothes are that of a warrior. All in all, perfectly, ridiculously, Clarisse.

"Are you guys excited?" She slows down to a trot when she reaches us.

"To teach obnoxious teenagers how to jab each other in stomach, all the while avoiding class injuries? Not exactly." Annabeth scowls.

"Oh, c'mon! What about you 'Mione?"

I shrug. "I guess. I just have so much I have to worry about right now; the idea of something else on my plate is terrifying."

_But I don't stop, I just keep movin' on_

_And on_

She gives me one of the only sympathetic looks I've ever seen cross her face. "Yeah. This whole wizard thing must be really stressing you out."

I nod.

"Feel free to pommel anyone who messes up in the class." She punches my shoulder just a bit too hard. "I got your back, Granger."

"Uh, thanks Clarisse."

"Anytime. Hey, I'm gonna go make sure the new gym center is ready. I'll see you two there in a sec, okay?"

We both nod slowly, not sure what to make of the new Clarisse.

When she's gone, I look at Annabeth. "What was that about? I've never felt her being so sympathetic."

_Ain't no need to dry my eyes_

_I haven't cried in quite some time_

"I guess she must know what you're going through. When she first came to camp- well, she wasn't exactly accepted. She was tougher, came from a bad side of town. Plus, you know, she's an Ares kid. And that can't be fun."

I chuckle. "You can say that again."

All of a sudden, I feel someone knock my shoulder. HARD.

"Hey!" I whirl around; then freeze. "Holy-"

The kid sanding behind us is at least 5 11', almost as tall as Ron. In fact, they could be twins. This boy's hair is fiery red, and his entire body is muscly. And while he may not be as toned or as tall as Ron, he sure doesn't act it. The way his shoulders and head are held high and back, I can instantly tell he's arrogant.

_Every day I fight it_

_You know it's possible_

_You say_

"Who-" I start, but he finishes my sentence for me.

"Am I? I'm Hunter. And I can only assume you're the little witch girl?"

My eyebrows crinkle together, and I purse my lips. "That would be an accurate description of me."

"Wow. You're prettier than I imagined. But- still kinda- witchy. Like, you know, all knurled and hook nosed. Oh well. Close enough. I mean you got the whole unattractive figure thing down. Nothing but skin and bones. Nothing to look at here." He frames me figure in the air, and my jaw drops in offence and shock. This amount of rudeness towards his superior (i.e. me) is beyond unbelievable.

"I mean, truly." He continues. "How do you fight with no muscle or ANYTHING? People sya you're a strong warrior, but c'mon! I bet you couldn't even win a battle without your precious magic."

I can practically feel the rage spiraling off Annabeth.

"What the hades gives you the right-" Annabeth starts.

"No." I stop her. "He's MAY be correct. It's not like I've defeated my enemy countless times or anything. I mean please, someone like ME most certainly couldn't do that."

"Exactly!" He nods.

Arrogant and stupid, I can tell. That's never a good mix. "What cabin are you in, Hunter?"

He scoffs. "Ares. Obviously."

Obviously.

_Can someone tell me why it's so hard takin' chances_

_You draw the line and think that I won't ask for more, yeah_

"And what class do you have next? Weaponry, I presume?"

"Yup."

"Right. Say, since I obviously can't win with magic, what do you say, before the next activity begins, you and I have a little sword fight."

"You'll cheat and use magic!"

"I can't; I don't have my wand."

"Well-"

"You've got nothing to lose. After all, you're just fighting little old me, a helpless half-witch who can win anything without spells. I just want to see HOW bad I really am!" This boy is an idiot and I'm playing him like a lyre.

He rolls his eyes, still absolutely oblivious to me direct sarcasm. "You're on!"

_I will stumble and I'll make my own mistakes yeah_

_But I won't worry 'bout it anymore_

We troop to the gym, where campers are already gathering. Clarisse, who's almost finished setting up, see's my seething look and immediately heads over.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Annabeth answers for me. "Hermione challenged your ass of a little brother, Hunter, to a duel."

"The new red head kid?" We all look at my new arch-nemesis, who's whispering to a bunch of anxious looking Ares kids. Out of his belt he produces a sword about half my body length.

"Whoa." Clarrise huskily whispers. "That… THING is huge!"

Annabeth gulps and nods. "You could always just let Chiron deal with this."

"No. I've been off ever since the Jake thing. I need to get re-centered. Besides-" I reach in my boot. "I've got this."

Clarisse grins. "Coraggio. That blasted sword- the only piece of metal I truly hated. I swear to gods Granger, if I could count all the times I've been beaten by that cursed weapon… "

_It's impossible_

"HEY, WITCH!" I turn to hunter, who's shouting at me from across the room. "You ever gonna be done cowering?"

I roll my eyes. "Would it be wrong to correct his grammar?"

Slowly we approach each other, other campers moving in to close what can only be called a ring.

Clarisse steps in-between us. "This is a battle of honor. " She begins, looking at both of us. "Serious injuries are not acceptable, and neither is cheating. If either occurs, I will step in immediately and the battle will end. Do you agree to these rules?"

"Yeah."

"Most defiantly."

She steps back. "Alrighty then."

"Prét!"

"Fixer!"

"ENGARD!"

_It's impossible to you_

_Not impossible for me_

_Not impossible for me_

He lunges before I'm even able to block correctly. My move is sloppy and uncoordinated. I can't practically see the gears in his brain working, telling him this will be an easy win. However wrong he may be, I've discovered it's always good to surprise your opponent. We move back and forth for a few minutes; I allow him to play offense for a bit. He's good, I'll give him that. But I'm better.

"So Hunter," I begin.

"Yeah?" he grins wildly at me, like this is too easy. Then, it hits him. This IS too easy.

"Ever since my magical incident, I seem to have lost my mojo."

His sword come down, dead center against my own. But this time I don't let it go. Twisting, I capture the butt of his sword with the top of his own. With a simple flick, I could dispose of it.

But that's no fun. I release him, instantaneously switching into offensive mode. I slash, cut and jabb, until I have him just where I want him. Quickly, I move my sword under his knee, lifting up ever so slightly so he goes flying into the ground. I move my weapon straight to his neck, holding it there until the cheers and shouts around us die down.

_Spoke up and though it'd try_

_Try to step across the line_

"And you know what I think is funny? Beating you up, tearing down someone who has yet to learn their lesson, I think I did it. I got my mojo back."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It was uber fun to write!**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**A.B.**


	21. An Abundance of WInking

A/N: #21! Our story is now of legal drinking age! Yay! ALSO, as a disclaimer, the lyrics belong to Miranda Lamberts "Mama's Broken Heart"

"Hermione Jane Granger! Hurry your booty into this car!"

"Dad!" I give him one of my infamous "Go to goddamn freaking hell" looks. "I have to say goodbye!"

I turned towards Percy and Annabeth, who both grinning like idiots.

"Stop smiling. You two look like jack-o-lanterns." I scowl at them.

"But Granger, we have given you the proper amount of teasing yet!" Percy reaches out to hug me, but I re-coil back.

"Nuh-uh. Not after all the crap you lot have given me. Your teasing has been ample."

"But Granger, come on! You're going to be staying at the same house as your potential boyfriend! It's our job- no, duty, to give you grief about it!"

I snort and cross my arms. "Emphasis on potential!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Whateves. When do we get to meet Mr. Romeo?"

"Never!" I snap.

My dad wails on the horn again.

"Coming!" I shout back, then reach out my arms to my friends. "I will see you both-" I sling my duffle over my shoulder "-During Christmas break. Be careful!" I hug Percy and quickly kiss him on the cheek. "I'm not gonna be here to watch over you, so I want to make sure you always have each other's backs. Okay?"

They nod, and Annabeth hugs me one last time, before I stalk off to my dad's shiny new suburban.

Plunking down in the front seat, I reach over and hug my Padre. "Hey Dad." I glance at the wheel as I buckle up. "You're driving! Where's the chauffeur?"

"I gave him the day off. You and I are going summer clothes shopping!"

I begin to ask him why, since I already have tons of clothes, and walking around a New York mall with my father isn't exactly my cup of tea, before I'm interrupted.

Percy is running alongside our car, desperately trying to our attention.

My dad pulls to a full halt and I roll down the window. "Omigods, Percy, what do you need?"

"Granger!" He puffs, totally out of breath. "I just have to say-" he takes a deep breath and leans on my window sill. "That I hope you enjoy your young, English, red-headed buck for the rest of the summer!"

He grins wildly and I shove him off the ledge, making him stumble backwards into the ditch.

"Fudge you!" I bark, except I don't say exactly say 'Fudge'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I cut my bangs with_

_some rusty kitchen scissors_

_I screamed his name til_

_the neighbors called the cops_

_I numbed the pain_

_at the expense of my liver_

_Don't know what I did next_

_all I know I couldn't stop_

I hum along as I look out the window, and down the Atlantic Ocean. My home place in Texas has ground the Miranda Lambert lyrics into my head. My dad and I spent the last week there, AGAIN without my mom; know my plane is soaring high above the sea as we slowly near London-Heathrow. I glance around the plane, spying the obese, Hawaiian shirted man a seat ahead of me and the long necked stick-like woman next to me. She gives me a cold look, and returns to her magazine.

I then turn back to the old, tattered copy of "A History of Strange Magical Occurrences" that I borrowed from Chrion. Lately, flying has made me a little uneasy, because of my relations. And going over the ocean at 500 miles per hour isn't exactly my cup of tea either. Another bout of turbulence hits the body of the plane, and I feel my fingers grip the sides of the seat even tighter.

"In early 1300 B.C., an elderly man arrived at the home of Irish Witch Patrisha Furhogen. Begging for shelter-"

**Bump**

"-and food, the 20-something woman gladly welcomed him into her home. Informing her he had no way of paying her, Ms. Furhorn none the less allowed him to stay."

**Bump**

"After a week of his room and board being free-"

**Bump bump BUMP**

"the man came to her at night. Revealing himself to be the all-powerful Zeus, he explained for her kindness to someone who could do nothing for him, she would receive the greatest gift of-"

**Bump**

"-all. Nine months later she was with child. As the young long grew, Patrisha began to discov-"

**Bump bump**

"-er the child was not like others. He had an unreasonable amount of strength and insane physical abilities. Along with his magic, the boy could lift more than anyone else in the town and out run even those years his senior. As the people of the town discovered his many gifts, they-"

**BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP**

"Agg!" I slammed my fist on the pull out table. "Gods damn you Bores!" I shook my middle finger out the window. The woman next to me stares and I narrow my eyes to slits. She quickly looks away, but continuously watches me out of the corner of her eye. I roll my eyes and put my book away, reaching deep into my Gambian (from one of my Dad's many trips) bag and coming up empty handed.

Finally, I decide to turn my attention to the movie. HIGH SCHOOL MUSCIAL!? What the hades? I give up! I end up settling with just staring out the window, yet again. If that wasn't a total loop than I don't know what is! The vast ocean far below is almost taunting me, waiting for the wind to knock the plane straight out of the- **BUMP**! We drop at least 20ft, sending people's drinks flying and babies into crying fits.

The captain's voice crackles over the loud speaker, apologizing for the drop, and promising a smoother ride. Yeah, like he can control that. To his credit, though, many of the passengers seem greatly soothed by his statement. And even I have to admit, we just exited the storm clouds and are into the beautiful blue, late afternoon, English sky. I don't care what other people say, sky's around the world are all a different shade of blue.

All of a sudden, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around in my seat, and am greeted by the sight of a young girl, no older than 11. She's staring at me, as though she's not completely sure what to say.

I lift my eyebrow at her "What's up?"

She stutters for a second, and then comes up with "Hi."

"Hello." As of late, I've found conversations with total strangers to be ridiculously awkward, and this case is no different.

"Um, I'm sorry, but did you just curse at Bores?"

My pupils grow to the size of saucers. "Uh..."

I must look more like a deer caught in the headlights than I thought, because she immediately shakes her head "Don't worry, I'm a Demi-god too!" She smiles happily, but I find myself scowling.

I glance and see the seat next to her open, so I quickly move back next to her.

"Sweetie, you can't just tell people that! I mean, you're lucky I'm one as well, but don't say that to anyone who screams at the gods."

She looks slightly embarrassed, but more intrigued than anything. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Did you just hear any of what I said?"

She brushes her hand like it's nothing. "They would just think I was crazy."

I pinch my eyebrows together. "Is this a regular occurrence for you, or something?"

"Uh-"

"You know what, don't answer that! My mom is Hera."

She blinks at me for a long moment "Mine's is Fama... Are you one of those weird wanna be demi-gods? Cause I thought Reina had taught you all not to use the names of dead Greek gods..."

I frown at her. "Who is Reina? And who's Fama?"

Her jaw drops, and a cold, steely looks comes onto her face. "Oh gods. You're a rouge half-blood... Don't talk to me. In fact, I'm gonna do you favor and not turn you in. But if anything weird happens, I won't hesitate to say something to the elders!"

I blink for a second. " Wha-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" She quiets her voice. "I don't wanna be seen with the likes of you!"

"Okay, but-"

"Leave!"

I slowly move back up to my seat and plunk down, my ever anxious mind reeling from what just happened. Fortunately, the pilot's voice breaks my deep thoughts, announcing our short landing time and wishing us safe travels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time I have all my things, it's been over an hour since my confusing encounter, and I'm still as confused as ever. As I head into the lobby of the airport, I hear someone shout my name loudly. Spinning around, I grin as i see Ginny's fiery red head move swiftly towards me.

Half yanking me into her arms, she shouts again: "HERMIONE! MUM, DAD, I FOUND HER!" She squeezes me evn tighter. "Everyone's at the burrow waiting for you! Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his new boy toy, Fred and George, and most of all Ron!" she finishes with a smirk and a wink.

Mrs. Weasley walks over the way only Irish moms can, with a huge smile and food. "Ginny, go get your father. He's entranced by some strange muggle device." She reaches out and pulls me into an even stronger hug. "Welcome home Hermione." She kisses my forehead, and I get a particularly strong whiff of chicken soup and warm milk, which I find to be exceedingly comforting.

"We've missed you so much, Ron more than everyone." She winks too. Why is everybody winking? "How was your flight? I simply can't imagine how those huge clunky things manage to stay in air without magic."

"Aeronautics and Avionics."

"What?"

"They stay in the air using Aeronautics and Avionics."

She stares at me blankly.

"Never min-"

"Hermione!" appears. "I found your bags!" He holds up two prices of luggage that are most certainly not mine.

"Um, Mr. Weasley... I think those are someone else's..."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both blink at me for a second.

Ginny, who has become my knight in shiny armor quickly figure out what I mean and turn her dad, beginning to explain how airports work.

"Here." I say, taking both items and heading back over to the luggage carousel. Placing them down, I scan the area and see my bags on other end. I grin and grab them, walking back over to a very confused looking pairs of Weasleys.

"These are the ones I brought!" I hold them both up.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley's face finally registers what happened. "Arthur!" the two of them move off towards the exit, all the while arguing.

I blush guiltily for causing an argument. "Sorry!"

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Oh please, don't worry about it. They do this all the time. Can I help you with your ACTUAL stuff?"

"Sure." We head dutifully out to the flying car, and u resist the urge to tell Ginny about everything that's happened over the summer. I'll save that uncomfortable conversation for Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Granger!" My face's stony expression breaks as I see my best friend sprinting torwards me. Ron's floppy red hair is over his crystal blue eyes, giving him an annoyingly attractive look.

"Hi!" He grabs my trunks from the car, at the same time hugging me, ultimately creating a very strange hug-tackle-thing. All righting myself, I see that he's closely followed by Fred and George, who look beyond joyous.

"How's our little brothers rule abiding girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes. From these two, I'm used to hearing anything. ANYTHING.

"I've been better. What about you two? Blown anything up in m absence?"

"OH YES!"

I laugh and turn back to Ron, who's still dealing with my baggage. "I can carry those if you need."

"Oh, no. It's fine." His statement is accompanied by a groan. He rolls his eyes at me, asking "What the hell did you pack in these Hermione?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Surprisingly little."

Fred and George snort. "He's just weak."

"Hey!"

"Why don't you come inside and say hello?" they steer me towards the house, ignoring Ron's angry protests.

Even from 10 yards away, I can smell the Burrow's welcome scent of pumpkin juice and baked potatoes. Once inside, I immediately notice the now prominent absence of Percy. Shaking it off, I say my greetings politely. I don't know Charlie or Bill nearly as well as well as everyone else, so the awkwardness is inevitable.

Ron finally reappears with my luggage and again I offer to help. In fact, everything moves in sort of a blur. That is, until we reach the guest room. Ron sets down my stuff and plunks straight down on the bed.

I again raise my eyebrow. "Are you going to let me get settled?"

"Nope. You're my friend, I get to spend the most time with you."

"You make it sound like that's a privilege."

"It is."

I bristle at the flirtation. At the moment, we're just VERY good friends, and I'd like to keep it that way.

"So..." I start awkwardly.

"How was camp 'I-totally-love-killing-big-monsters-all-the-time' ?"

"It was... weird."

"It that a good weird or a bad weird."

"A confusing weird."

He pats the bed next to him. "Elaborate."

"It's really complicated. And long."

"We've got time."

I sigh and sit down. Then I proceed to tell him the story of my hellacious summer, and all the emotion I've been bottling up bursts open. Starting with my first night with Perce, and going straight into a tearful conversation about Jake. Soon we move into my new budding friendships and Hunter. And finally we end with the little girl on the plane. Then entire time he says very little, save for words of consolation.

"And that's how I spent my past two months." By this point, we're lying horizontally on opposite sides of the bed, facing each other. I laugh for a second, wiping away the last few tears I've been holding back. "What about you?"

He continues studying me, as though gauging how to respond. As what feels like hours, he says "My summer was boring."

"How so?"

Again, he stays silent for a while. Then, with a grin, he laughs out "I slept."


End file.
